In The Fangs Of The Devil
by FoxDemon303
Summary: A small girl has fled to Konohagakure in order to escape a war that's unseen to humans. She came in search of shelter and protection but when a certain snake like Gennin takes an interest in her, what will occur? Will she out sly him? Or be chamred?OroOC
1. Prologue

There she lay. Freezing in the pure, white snow. Tears running down her cheeks, blood staining her once pure, white kimono. Behind her, going down in flames, was her home. The Ice Towers. The smell of battle still hung in the air, haunting the poor child. Her mother was murder before her innocent, green eyes. Father disappeared weeks before hand. The Demon War had only just begun. The Snow Domain, her home land, was only the first of many. A snow, white fox came out of the flames towards the small girl and rubbed it's furry face against her tear soaked cheek. Giving a small giggle, she stood up and wobbled off towards the nearest village. Her destiny? No one knew. The only question is, will the destination start her a new life? Or drag her deeper in the hell she already lives?

* * *

**Fox: I have made a mistake in where updating my chapter were all screwed up. So, if you already have read my story father then this, I apologize. It won't happen again. Or if you are a new reader, I hope you enjoy my quick reajustments. Please leave a review. My whole story will be back up and running in no time!**


	2. Konohagakure

_"Mother! Don't hurt mother!" I screamed at the Wolf Demons. They were clawing my mother to peices. She was being murdered before my innocent, green eyes. "Please...Please, stop being mean to mommy!!" I screamed at them._

My eyes snapped open. I looked around and saw Yuki Ookami, a good friend of mine. "Lady Yukiko! Ah, thank the heavens you are awake." she spoke calmly. I felt sweat pour off my forehead. It was the nightmare again. I hung my head low and sighed, "Yuki-chan, could you get Kanzou-san for me?" "Of course." she trotted off. I was left alone to calm down. That dream always seemed to haunt me. The memories of there were unbearable. I heard the door open and shut. I turned to see Kanzou standing there. "I see you're having the nightmare again." he noted, "Yes, it comes back..." I whispered holding my head. He walked over and brushed my blonde hair from my green eyes. "I'll give some medichine and see what happens afterwards." he gave me a small, white cup. I stared at it before taking it to my mouth. I swaolled and laid back down.

"We'll be arriving in Konohgakure in a few hours, my Lady." Kanzou stated, packing up his things.

I growled, "I don't care." I spat. He looked over at me sighed, "You won't accept any other parents will you?"

"I had a good mother before all that happened." I replied. I was being sent to the Human World, by the Desert Lord, in search of foster parents, since the Demon World was so unstable for young ones' anymore. I didn't like humans. Mother said I inheirted that from my father. "Well, I leave you to yourself." and with that, Kanzou left.

**(Hours later)**

"Run Lady Yukiko! Run and don't look back!!" Kanzou shouted while fighting against Wolf Demons. "No! You have to come with me! Your all I have!!" I yelled back, "No, my Lady! You have to live!" Yuki dragged me away. I struggled but soon gave up. I wished deep in my heart that Kanzou would live. We raced on for what seemed like forever when a storm kicked in. Lightening danced in the sky, thunder shook the lands with all it's mite. We were scared, but we tugged on. Soon a scent cought wind, it was a Wolf Demon's!! "Yuki-chan we have trouble!!" "I know!!" she shouted. Howls were heard and they were not to far away. Suddenly Yuki feel to the ground. "Come on! Get up!!" I screamed, not wanting to lose another friend. "Go on. I can't" she looked down at her wounded leg. Tears fell from my eyes. I let go of her hand and ran off. I knew I had to live. Minutes later I heard the howling again! "Stay away!!" I yelled, hoping they just turn around and leave. I felt a presnece behind me, "Fox Ice!" I shouted. But only snowflakes appeared. "W-what's wrong?" I stared at my hands. Then it happened. The Wolf Demons' were here! I screamed and cowered in my place. "Look out!" I heard two voices shout. I looked up and was knocked out. The last thing I remember was two pairs' of golden eyes.

**(Location Unknown)**

I groaned and touched my head. ' Where am I?' I turned my head and saw a man with brown hair and kind eyes. "I see you're awake. That's good." he spoke softly. I shot up in sitting position, "Where am I?!" I yelled, "Hey, calm down. You're in Konohagakure's hospital." he tried to explain. 'Konohgakure?' I reached my destination. "Where there any others' with me?" he shook his head side to side, "No. Just you." tears formed in my eyes. I was alone again! I calmed myself down, "Sir, what happened to the people who helped me?" he lowered his head. "I'm sorry. They died when they brought you here." I clenched my fists, more people had died because of me. Something cought the man's attention, since he made a small jump. "What am I going to tell him?" I heard him mutter. "Tell who?" "Oh, the two ninja who saved you had a six year old son. I have no idea how to tell him. Those parents were all he had..." he mummbled. I got up from the bed and gathered my things. "Lets go meet him. I want to see the village, sir." he looked shocked, but regained composure. "Sure." he took my hand and led my out.

Once we left the hospital I was in awe. There were so many people! "Oh, and sir," "Hm?" he looked down, "What's your name?" "Sarutobi. I'm the Hokage of Konohagakure." "Hokage?" I asked. "Yes, I am the leader and protector of this village." I gasped, "Th-that's awesome!!" I said bouncing up and down. He laughed, "Yeah, I suppose it is." I turned in the other direction when I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-" I blinked to see who was before me. He had long, black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. 'Just like the other ninja! Are they his parents Hokage-sama mentioned?' he brushed himself off before saying a word. "It's okay. I was in a rush." he looked at Hokage-sama, "Hokage-sama, have you seen my parents anywhere? They haven't come home yet." he claimed. "Oh, Orochimaru, how are you?" 'Orochimaru? Eight-headed snake...'

Orochimaru looked like he was annoyed, "I would be better if I knew where my parents were." he hissed. Hokage-sama seemed to be attempting to dodge the subject. But all the same, Orochimaru kept glancing over at me. I blushed, as did he. It was kinda cute...

**Fox: Hey, I think me re-writing some of my chapters was a pretty good idea. Well not actually re-writing, but correcting mistakes and making sound more like a teenager wrote it. Please leave a review.**


	3. Lonelyness

**(Yukiko's pov)**

"Wha-what?" he asked Sarutobi nervously, "I'm truly sorry we did everything we could, but they didnt make it." the boy looked down trying not to show any emotion. He just shook his head and ran off, "Hey wait!" you called and ran after him. He got ahead of you easily for this village was bigger than any village you had ever been to, plus he had an advantage; he lived here.You lost him and decided to give up. "Yukiko-chan!" "Huh?" It was Sarutobi and he was almost out of breath, "You can't run away like that!! We don't know what's going to happen to you!" you looked around for him once more before answering, "Alright."

**(Orochimaru's pov)**

I asked the Hokage if he had seen my parents anywhere but the answer he had was not one I wished to hear, "I'm sorry but your parents died in combat." your eyes widened ."Bu-but they were on a simple mission! to retrieve a important person!" he shook his head, "I'm truly sorry we did everything we could do, but they didn't make it." I felt as if I was going puke. My parents, the only ones who understood me, was gone! my emotions were going to explode. I had to run somewhere. I took off towards my house, "Hey wait!" that girl called after me and chased me. I just ran faster and wished this wasn't real. But it was war after all and people died, I understood that, but why them?! why did it have to be them?! I out ran the girl and hid in a ally and watched her to try to find me. She looked everywhere but no luck. Soon the Hokage caught up. "Yuikio-chan!" Yuiko...Snow Child, so she's not from around here. I felt tears fell from my eyes as she left, "Why...?"

**(Yukiko's pov)**

Sarutobi led you from the noisy streets to a large building, "Yours?" I asked he nodded. "Yeah It's pretty big so I thought you could stay with me until we find you some foster parents." he smiled while you frowned. He kneeled down to your level, "Look, I know nobody will ever replace them in your heart, but you have to accept someone." he smiled. You started to cry again, "Konzou said the same thing..." "Well, you don't want to let his words be in vain,do you?" you shook your head. "That's it. Come, we'll prepare you a room". He lead you inside the mansion type house, you pasted a office full of scrolls, shinobi weaponary, etc. After going through every hall in the house you finally came to a small room. Nothing fancy but a normal type room, white wall paper, blue rug and a blue and white bed. The window in the was huge you could see at least half the village, "Well, I hope you like it here in Konoha." you nodded. 'I hope I do to.'

**(in the morning)**

It was around seven a clock and it was raining, how you wished for snow. You didn't mind the rain but snow..had a feeling you could never get rid of, you were getting lost in your thoughts about his parents. "I'm sorry..." you whispered to the air, you looked down and saw that boy again! agh how could you forget his name. It was easy to forget someones name but their none could forget their eyes, his eyes, his parents eyes they seemed to haunt you. You walked to the door and looked both ways "Good there's nobody here." you whispered closing the door, you opened the window and looked for the boy 'Well crude where'd he go?' you sighed and jumped down in the mud. You growled and ran off in his direction, you pasted a lot of buildings and graveyards on the way 'I hope I'm not intruding on what I think he's doing.' you thought sadly, your ears flicked to a tiny sound like someone crying. You stopped a graveyard again, you walked to the entrance and hid behind a pillar to see that he was standing there over a grave. 'Oh no, I knew that this was it...' he turned his head, you gasped and tried to hid behind the pillar "I know your there.." you sighed and came out "I'm sorry about what happened." he sighed "I guess it really doesn't matter their not going to come back." your eyes darkened "Hey" you ran up besides him "What?" he looked at you rain was running down his face "You'll see them again one day" "Really?!" "Well yeah...but probably not for a long time though.." he looked down "I know what you mean now..." "I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say." "No it's okay your just trying to help..". The rain had stopped falling while the clouds remained dark, you sat down "Hey come on sit" you smiled he just frowned and sat besides you and stared blankly at the gravestone "If it makes you feel any better I lost my parents in the war too." his head shot up his gold eyes wide "I'm sorry..." he muttered "It's okay my name is-" "Yukiko of the snow." you blinked while your fox ears twitched "How'd ya know?" he looked at your ears that continued to twitch "What are those?" you rubbed them "These? these are my ears...I'm a fox demon." he just looked at you then your ears "A fox huh?" he sat and grabbed your ears "Their really soft." you growled, you never people to touch your ears. He heard you growl and let go "Kay, now that is over. I forgot your name." "Orochimaru." "Eight-headed snake...I had a friend like you back in my world." he glanced at you with a small blush on his face "Really?" "Yeah, he was nice." he smiled at me "Yay your smiling again!" you cheered, he just stared at you now "Um okay..." he looked at the sky "Um Yukiko-chan.." "Hm?" "I'm guessing since you don't have anybody and neither do I...um..." he was blushing and muttering a lot "What?" he took a breath "Do you want to live with me?" your eyes widened 'Should I?' he held his head down "Um...Sure!" you chirped. His head shot up he actually had a real smile this time "Really Yukiko-chan?!" he was all excited now "Of course!" "Thank-you Yukiko-chan.." "Just call me Nee-chan" he smirked "Ok then Nee-chan".

(Orochimaru's pov)

Rain poured down this morning, you woke up in an empty house no sound, no talking. Only dead silence you sighed, This was going to be harder to get use to than you thought. You walked past your parents room and stopped, nobody was in there nobody ever will be again. Your eyes narrowed as you punched the wall making a small hole in it, "WHY THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" you yelled 'They were powerful shinobi how could they die?'. You knew that this was real but..you took out a kunai knife and placed at your wrist and you slit it, you winced and grabbed it. You took a look around and everything was the same, you dropped with kunai and fixed your wrist. "Damn it." you cursed. You walked outside and ran to the graveyard, on the way you pasted the Hokage's house you could've swore that you saw Yukiko but you shook it off and continued running. You finally got to the cemetery and looked for your parents grave, you saw it and just stood there. You sensed somebody behind you "I know your there" you turned your head to see Yukiko,"I know your there.." she sighed and came out "I'm sorry about what happened" I sighed "I guess it really doesn't matter their not going to come back" her eyes darkened "Hey." she ran up besides you "What?" I looked at her curiously rain was running down my face "You'll see them again one day" "Really?!" "Well yeah...but probably not for a long time though.." I looked down "I know what you mean now..." "I'm sorry that was stupid of me to say." "No it's okay your just trying to help..". The rain had stopped falling while the clouds remained dark, she sat down "Hey, come on, sit." she smiled I just frowned and sat beside her and stared blankly at the gravestone "If it makes you feel any better I lost my parents in the war too." my head shot up my golden eyes wide "I'm sorry..." I muttered "It's okay my name is-" "Yukiko of the snow." she blinked while her fox ears twitched "How'd ya know?" I looked at her ears that continued to twitch "What are those?" she rubbed them "These? these are my ears...I'm a fox demon" I just looked at her then her ears "A fox huh?" I sat up and grabbed her ears "Their really soft." ' They feel nice.' she growled, I heard her growl and let go "K now that is over, I forgot your name" "Orochimaru." "Eight-headed snake...I had a friend like you back in my world." I glanced at her "Really?" "Yeah he was nice." I smiled at her "Yay your smiling again!" she cheered, I just stared at her now "Um okay..." I looked at the sky "Um Yukiko-chan.." "Hm?" "I'm guessing since you don't have anybody and neither do I...um..." I was blushing and muttering a lot "What?" I took a breath "Do you want to live with me?" her eyes widened 'Agh why did I ask that? she probably hates me' I held my head down "Um...Sure!" she chirped. My head shot up I actually had a real smile this time "Really Yukiko-chan?!" I was all excited now "Of crouse!" "Thank-you Yukiko-chan.." "Just call me Nee-chan" I smirked "Ok then Nee-chan". She grabbed my hand "Come on let's go tell the Hokage!" she held out her hand to me "Um, okay Nee-chan." I took her hand and walked out of the cemetery. I looked back at them 'Maybe I'll be okay after all guys...'

* * *

**Fox: Alright, getting some chapter back up here. Please leave a review.**


	4. Promise

The sun now shining down upon the Leaf Village, puddles here and there in the dirt roads. You and Orochimaru were walking down the road hand in hand until you saw a puddle of course, "Yay!! puddle!!" you let go of his hand jumped in the puddle he just stood there looking at you like you were insane. You continued to jump in it til you realized he was still standing there, "Come on it's fun!" you smiled he just stared blankly at you "I don't do anything fun really..." "Well today well be the first then!". You grabbed his arm and drug him in "Nee-chan shouldn't we be at the Hokage's place already?" "Forget him right now let's just some fun!" you squealed, he smiled a little bit but just stood in the puddle and watched you. "Ok if your not going to do anything well lets go" he nodded slowly like he wasn't even in his mind, "Nii-chan you okay?" you poked his forehead making him blush slightly. "Yeah Im fine let's go" he grabbed your hand and raced off, it took about ten minutes to get to the Hokage's house but you two finally got there to see Sarutobi looking as if he was going to have a heart attack. "Hokage-sama!" he looked at you two "AH thank God! your alright Yukiko!" he ran up to and hugged you, your hand slipped out of Orochimaru's making him look at little hurt at your actions. "It's okay Hokage-sama I was with Nii-chan" he put you down and looked at Orochimaru "Ah Orochimaru! are you okay?" he nodded, "That's good, Yukiko-chan..." "Nii-chan wants me to live with him!!" he looked a little shocked while Orochimaru hid behind you embarrassed.

(Sarutobi's pov)

"He does he?" I asked shocked at what Yukiko said, she nodded happily while Orochimaru hid behind her embarrassed. "Is this true Orochimaru?" he nodded, I wondered if letting Yukiko go with him was a good idea, but then again they both were the same no parents, barely human. I sighed "I don't see why not.." their eyes lit up, "REALLY?!" they yelled excited, I nodded it was nice to these two children happy for once, "I'll go pack my stuff!" Yukiko ran into the house with Orochimaru walking behind her. Minutes later they both came running out, "Thank you for all the things you have done for me Hokage-sama" She bowed "If there's anything I can do for you two then please contact me at once" they nodded and ran off. 'I wonder if I should have done that, Orochimaru isn't exactly...well normal. There was much evil held behind that boys eyes'

(Orochimaru's pov)

Me and Yukiko-chan ran towards my house, I couldn't believe what the Hokage said. We pasted a dumpling stand on the way when I heard her stop, "Nee-chan?" I questioned when she was staring at the stand. I walked over to her and looked at her she was drooling and holding her stomach "You hungry?" a weird noise came from out of nowhere, she blushed and stuck out her tongue "Guess I am" you seemed to want to hiss right now. Her tongue was so small and pink it was cute compared to yours which wasn't exactly normal you could call it, "Um Nii-chan," you snapped out of your thoughts "What?" she blushed again "I don't have any money..." I groaned 'Neither do I'. Suddenly a VERY annoying sound echoed through the daylight and found it's way behind you "Why if anit snake boy" it was the white-haired fool Jiraiya, "Oh and who is this?" he smirked looking Yukiko up and down MY Yukiko! I hissed and threw him over my shoulder "AGH YOU STUPID SNAKE FREAK WHA'DA I DO?!" Yukiko just giggled at what I did it made me blush slightly again! 'Agh! why am I blushing around her so much?!'. "You okay?" Yukiko asked kneeling down to his level, he smirked "I am now" I growled and snatched Yukiko's hand "Come Yukiko let's go" "But Nii-chan I'm hungry!" I stopped and looked at her "I don-" "I'll buy ya some dumplings!!" the fool shouted, I turned and growled at him. "It's one the thing I can do for such a cute girl like yourself Yukiko-kun'" she jumped up happily "Thank you um...what's your name?" "I'm known as the handsome Jiraiya!" I watched her giggle at this fool's stupidity. I grew more mad every time she laughed at what he was saying, Yukiko walked out of the stand with a small box and ran over to me. "Isn't Jiraiya-kun nice?" I sighed "Whatever, let's go home."

(Yukiko's pov)

Orochimaru seemed to ignore you now for some reason, "Nii-chan what's wrong?" I said as I bit into a dumpling "Nothing!" he shouted. You whimpered and stopped "Now what are you doing?!" my ears went down, he didn't seem like himself now and it scared you. He looked sad in his eyes now he walked over to you "Nee-chan I'm sorry." he kissed your forehead "It's okay." you hiccuped and nodded, "Come on, let's go." he smiled but of course this one was fake. You two soon arrived at a small house near the forest, "This is where you live?" he nodded and walked in, it was so cold and dead inside. Honestly you were scared to go in, "Nee-chan, come on." he grabbed your hand and continued in, you walked past doors and hallways this place was bigger on the inside. Orochimaru pasted a large room which was empty of course he took a quick glance at and walked faster, "Was that your par-" "Yes it was." "I'm sorry to keep bringing this stuff up." "It's okay your just curious like all foxs'." you blushed as he smirked. "We're here" he stopped infront of slide wooden door "Your room?" "Yeah.." he slid the door open and lead you in, It was a small simple room with scrolls,kunai and shinobi weapons on the floor. "Sorry about the mess" he moved the stuff away "It's okay." out the window it was growing dark "Nii-chan.." he looked up at you "Huh?" you looked oer at the window, he went over and closed the window. You looked around for another bed but there was only one, "Nii-chan..." he looked at you "Where's my bed" he pointed to his "There." you blushed "So I'm sleeping with you.." you swore that he chocked but you ignored it "Um..yeah." you put your stuff down and sat on the floor. "You sleepy Nee-san?" you yawned "I dont really sleep all that much.." You just crawled into his bed without saying anything to him, "But I'm guessing you are.." he sighed and took off his yukata and laid next to you. "Yuki-chan?" "Hmm?" "Um can you promise me something?" "Sure anything." he intertwined his fingers with yours "Promise never to leave me." he looked serious "I promise." "Good." he pulled you closer to him, the last thing you saw was his demonic gold eyes.

* * *

**Fox: Whoot! I'm trying here people... 'is very tried' Please leave a review.**


	5. Shinobi

**(Orochimaru's pov)**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, morning had all ready come. I sighed and got up tying not to wake up Yukiko, I dressed in my usual yukata and sat near the bed looking at Yukiko's form thinking. 'I wonder if I even kissed her right?' I thought sadly, you weren't much on emotions or pretty much anything that involved girls. I sighed I had to go to the ninja academy today, you didn't know if you should take Yukiko or make her stay here. Yukiko's ear's twitched here and there 'She must be waking up..' her green eyes slowly opened staring into my yellow ones, she yawned and fell over. I couldn't help but chuckle at her actions, she got up and glared playfully at me but soon smiled. "Morning Nii-chan." I just blinked and got up, she looked at me confused "Get dressed." I said plainly. "Were are we going?" "The Ninja Academy." "Ninja?..ohHokage-sama told me about them!" I just stared at her and shrugged, "Ok, I'll be ready soon." she jumped up and grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and made some toast, I was about to bite into it when Yukiko was suddenly right beside me. I blinked and looked at her "You got ready that fast?" I questioned shocked athow fast she got ready, "Yep!" her green eyes sparkled looking at my toast "Toast for Nee-chan?" she whimpered. I looked my toast then her, I sighed and gave her my toast "YAY!!" she munched on it, "Okay we have to go or I'll be late." her ears perked up "Hai!". We walked past a lot of buildings on the way there and Yukiko was looking around still amazed at everything, she started to wander off when I noticed she was missing. "Yukiko-chan come back here!" I ran after her and caught her arm, "Hm?" she had the toast in her mouth still. "The school is this way." I pointed over to a white and green building, "Oh!" she smiled and swallowed the toast.

By the time we got there, a bunch of kids were already there including that idiot Jiraiya, Yukiko saw him and ran over to him "Jiraiya-kun!!" she jumped on him and hugged him. I hissed as my eyes darkened, my grip was so tight that my nails periced into my pale flesh. "Hey there cute girl! what's up?" "Nothing Orochimaru just brought me here today for some reason" "Oh so your still with snake boy...", I walked up to them and grabbed Yukiko "Jiraiya shut up." I dragged her off"But what about Jiraiya-kun?" "What about him." she just stopped talking and looked around. I dropped her hand so she look around, soon a bunch of boys came around and started to talk to her, I growled again nobody would leave her alone! I walked over and took her hand in mine again. "Nii-chan your hand is bleeding!" I looked at her then my hand that was covered in blood, "So?" she dragged me to the bathroom and almost went in the girls side "Nee-chan I can't go in there!" I yelled, "Why?" I just stared at her. "Yukiko, I'm a boy your a girl there's a difference!!" even though I didn't know what it was I still wouldn't go in. "Fine, stay here then.".

**(Yukiko's pov)**

Orochimaru dragged me away from Jiraiya-kun and into the building, I looked around curiously this was different than a lot of places. He let go of my hand so I could wander, soon before I could look at anything a bunch of boys came over tome. And started to ask me a lot of questions when I heard Orochimaru growl and walk over, he grabbed my hand and stomped off. I felt a hot liquid on my hand, I looked down to see Orochimaru's hand bleeding "Nii-chan your hand is bleeding!!" he looked at his hand then you "So?" I was shocked that he said that I mean his hand was BLEEDING!!. I dragged him to the bathroom but he just started yelling "Nee-chan I cant go in there!!" "Why?" he just looked at me dumbfounded "Yukiko I'm a boy your a girl there's a difference!!" he had a huge blush on his face 'There's a difference?'"Fine then stay here". I rushed in to get a wet cloth, when I bumped into a blonde haired girl "Oh, I'm sorry!" "Nah don't be, it's my fault" she laughed "Okay then...WHOAH YOU HAVE LIKE FOX EARS!!" I giggled "Yep!" "Can...can I touch'em?" "Sure!" she touched them gently which surprised you because when Orochimaru first did he pulled on them."Hehehe their really fuzzy and soft!" I laughed but soon remembered Orochimaru "Oh crap! I gotta go!" "Hey what's your name?" "Yukiko." she smiled "Cute name, mines Tsunade." you bowed "Nice to meet you Tsunade".

You ran out to see that he wasent there any more,"He left?" you questioned yourself very confused and hurt at the moment. "Hey what'swrong?" you looked behind you to see Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-kun!!" you shouted jumping on him again. "OK OK!! geez you like to glomp people!" he laughed you smiled, "Do you know where Orochimaru-chan went?" he glared at you "When are you going to dump him and go with me?!" "Dump him? why would I do that? Jiraiya-kun your my friend so why would yousay that?" he sighed "Fine I'll show ya." "Thank you Jiraiya-kun!" "Yeah yeah just come on". You walked beside him his arm linked with yours, he stopped infront of a white slide door "Here we are!" the room was full of kids jumping around and talking loudly. You saw Orochimaru sitting at the last table far away from everybody else "Nii-chan!!" you smiled, his eyes shot open at the sound of your voice but when he looked over at you his eyes turned cold. But you ran over anyway"Hi!" he just stared at you with his cold eyes, "How come you left?" "Just sit down!" he shouted. Your ears went down"Kay..." you sat down beside him when you noticed that his hand was healed "Nee-san how did yo-" you were cut off by a adult crashing through the door, "ALRIGHT TODAY IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL SO YOU'LL DO THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU TO PASS UNDERSTAND!!" you put your arms over your head this guy scared you. You felt a cold hand touch your warm hand, you looked over at Orochimaru who had a small blush across his face. "HEY, HEY WHO'S THE FOX GIRL NEXT TO THE SNAKE KID?!".


	6. I'm a Ninja!

"Hm?" your ears flicked to the sound of his booming voice, "YEAH YOU THE GIRL NEXT TO THE FREAK!" you growled 'Nii-chan a freak?', "Her name is Yukiko of the snow." Orochimaru spoke up. "AH YOU MUST BE THE SNOW PRINC-" "Um sir, you please lower your voice?" "HUH? oh I'm sorry just all excited to get this year over!" "Oh.." you looked over at Orochimaru who looked very mad at the moment. "Nii-chan..." his eyes wandered over to meet your gaze, "What?" "Nevermind..." "Ok! lets get started Tsunade your up!" you saw as Tsunade got up. She walked to the front of the room and and smirked, then cracking her knuckles she made a hand sign "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!". Next thing you know there was six of her "Nice work Tsunade! you pass." he handed her a headband, "Nee-san how did she do that?" he sighed "She built up her chakra, concentrated and made the seal for the Kage Bunshin." "Chakra?" he just stared at you "Ok...chakra is spiritual energy that you use to make jutsu's work, it feeds on your strength as well. The more you use the more tried you get" "Oh, thank you Nii-chan." you kissed his cheek. He just had a small blush on his face as he you shooed away, you giggled"Ok Yukiko-sama it's your turn!" you chocked "M-me?" he nodded. Orochimaru just looked at you "Go." you nodded and ran down the stairs, "Kay, just concentrate and make the seals." you whispered. You concentrated and chakra whipped around you 'Come on come on!!' "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" there was a poof sound, as the smoke cleared there was at least twenty of you. The teacher almost fell over "Yo-you pass Yukiko-sama." he stood up and gave you the headband "I did good?" he nodded "I DID GOOD, I DID GOOD!!" you jumped up and down. Orochimaru just looked at you in amazement, you ran up to him "Nii-san, Nii-san look at what I got!!" you shouted putting it on. "I see it." "I'm so happy!" he chuckled "I am too I guess." you kissed him on the nose "Ne-ne-chan not in public!" "Oh I'm sorry." you hugged him "Nee-chan st-stop it!" his face was almost completely red. All most every boy in the class room started yelling "HEY HOW COME THE FREAK GETS HER?!" Orochimaru looked down, "Hey next person who calls him that I'll kill." you said darkly which was very unsal for you. "Nee-chan..." you heard him whisper, they all just stared at you "Well if this all over lets get on with the exam." the teacher coughed. "Yukiko-chan please sit down." Oorchimaru pulled on your kimono sleeve, your eyes slowly went back to grass green "Nee-chan what happened to you?" he asked more concerned than usual. You put your hand's over you face 'Father...'


	7. Demonic Presence

**(Yukiko's pov)**

Everybody had soon finished the passing exam but oddly Orochimaru last, "Ok well your up." he nodded and proceeded to the front. He made the seal and ten of him appeared, "Good work as always, here ya go." he just took out of his hands and mentioned you to come. You smiled and gladly followed him, you ran up beside him "So does this make me a ninja now?" he nodded "Yay!" you clapped your hands he just sighed. You walked out of the building to see the sun start to go down, "Nii-chan isn't it pretty?" "Feh I guess..." "Hey fox girl!!" you turned around to see a bunch of boys "What?" Orochimaru just glared at them. "The decision is now! who are you gonna be with?!" "Huh?" you didn't understand what they were talking about but Orochimaru kept getting more angry by the minute, "Leave her alone or I'll kill all of you!" his eyes darkened. "Oh yeah what's the freak gonna do?" you growled "What did I tell you?" your nails grew into claws, your eyes once again turned dark blue, "Yukiko what's wrong with you?" Orochimaru asked you smirked. "Nothing." you had a wicked smile upon your face, "So your a freak too? well I guess a pretty face cant hide everything" your now visible tail swished back an forth angrily. "Your gonna die for what words spilled off your tongue" they looked at now terrified, your claws glowed a light blue as you charged at them "Ice Claw!" you slit one boys throat and went on and on til every single one was dead on the ground. "Nee-chan..." you looked back and grinned "What demon?" his eyes widened at the words "Yukiko may not be able to see what you are but I can" "Who are you?" "Kistune Oni." "What relation do you have with Yukiko-chan and more importantly, what do you see that Yukiko-chan can't?" "What relation do I have with dear little Yukiko? well I'm.." you coughed and screamed.

**(Orochimaru's pov)**

I watched in amazement as Yukiko slaughtered all the genin, 'She's truly amazing, I cant afford to let her out of my sight'. She stopped when all the bodies hit the floor, "Nee-chan..." I was truly amazed right now this six year old girl that I had just met the other day unleashed tremendous power. She turned and grinned "What demon?" my eyes widened 'Why did she call me that?' "Yukiko may not be able to see what you are but I can" "Who are you?" "Kistune Oni." "What relation do you have with Yukiko-chan and more importantly, what do you see that Yukiko-chan can't?" "What relation do I have with dear little Yukiko? well I'm.." she coughed and stared screaming. She clutched her head and started talking but you couldn't understand what she saying, "Yukiko-chan," you knelt beside her there were tears streaming from her beautiful eyes. "Yukiko-chan we have to go or people will see what you did." "I-I didn't mean to." you hushed her "I know." but quite honsetly you were glad they were dead now nobody would be in your way except that fool Jiraiya. "Orochimaru?" you looked down "What?" she started to close her eyes "Please don't let that happen again..." she buried her head into your chest, you just nodded and jumped off with her sleeping in your arms. "I'm sorry Nee-chan but I want to know more about that power of yours.".


	8. Seven Years Later

**Note:You are on Orochimaru's squad when he was a child, Sarutobi is your sensei. Tsunade and Jiraiya are all so included duh . And your eyes are now light blue and whenever you get angry or upset they turn dark blue, you keep your tail hidden but your ears remain seen. So please enjoy**

**(Yukikos' pov)**

You snuggled closer to a form that was cold as ice but felt good against your warm skin, you opened your eyes to see thirteen year old Orochimaru. His buried into your chest with a smirk on his face, "Oro-kun I know your awake." you poked him on the head. He mumbled something and put his head in the crook of your neck and started to suck on it, you held back your moan and poked him again. "No..." he mumbled again "Orochimaru I mean it!" his eyes opened "Fine...I was having a good dream too." you blushed "Of what?" he smirked and rolled over, "You." "Perv..." "Me Nee-chan? Never." he pulled you over to him and sat you on his stomach. You two now slept in his parents bedroom since his bed was no longer big enough for you two, "Yes you are, I can hear you moan out my name in your sleep" he blushed slightly "I do not" you gave him a peek on the lips "Yeah ya do." he sighed "So what if I do?" you rolled your eyes "Get up little kit." he tapped your butt slightly "Pervy snake." "Feh snakes cannot be perverts, when they like something they see. They like that one thing forever." you smiled "Oh really?" "Yes." "Ok fine, your not a perv." "Cool now if you don't mind, let me up!" you giggled and got off him. "Thank you." he rubbed his eyes and yawned "Aw, your so cute." you kissed his nose, "Why thank you." he smirked. He went into the hall while you went in the bathroom, you started to brush your teeth when something slipped down your leg. "Huh?" you looked down to see blood coming down your leg "AGH!!".

**(Orochimaru's pov)**

You walked out of the room to find some break fest when suddenly Yukiko screamed, 'Shit now what?' you rushed back to see she was still in the bathroom. "Nee-chan you okay?" "GET TSUNADE!!" "Why?" "JUST DO IT AND TELL HER TO BRING YOU PADS!!" "Um ok.." I put on my yukata and ran out the door to Tsunade's place. I knocked on the door and she soon came into view "Oh, hi Orochimaru!" "Hi um, Yukiko-chan needs help." "Help with what?" "All she said was bring pads..." she gasped "Poor thing!" she ran back into the house 'Poor thing? what's wrong with her anyway?' she came running back with a bag and grabbed my hand "What's in the bag?" "NO QUESTION'S MORE RUNNING!".

We finally got back to my house, she just ran inside with me behind her "Where she at?!" I pointed to my parents room. She walked in and knocked on the door "Yukiko-chan it's me Tsunade." Yukiko opened the door and let Tsunade in but you couldn't see anything, "Hey I wanna know too!" this had me very curious now. They started talking but sadly I couldn't hear, Tsunade came out with Yukiko who had a huge blush on her face "You okay now?" she nodded really fast "Ok then..." "Orochimaru!" "Huh?" "Yukiko-chan is well lets say a women now and she'll be very moody for the rest of the week" you looked at Yukiko and blinked "I don't get it." Tsunade sighed and handed me a box "Hm?" "Just read it." I read it and alot of stuff didn't make any sense "I'm afraid I don't get it" Tsunade slapped her forehead "Go find Jiraiya" "Why?" "Just do it so you can understand." Yukiko waved at you. You sighed you really didn't want to see him today, "Fine I will".

**(Jiraiya's pov)  
**  
I was asking around for a date since I was way to afraid to ask Tsunade out, I was checking this one girl out when a cold hand touched my shoulder "I DIDN'T DO IT!!" I fell flat on my face. I looked up to see Orochimaru "What do you want snake boy?" he sighed "I have a name fool." "Yeah and so do I!!" I got up in his face "Get out of my face fool." "Not until you stop callin' me a fool!" he sighed "The only reason I came to find you was because I have a question concerning Yukiko-chan...Jiraiya." "Alright ya said ma name! oh and what's the question bout the lil cutie?" he hissed "Okay okay I'll stop sayin' that." "Good now answer my question!" "You haven't asked it yet..." he looked down "I knew that..." I sighed "Come on what's the problem?" "OK Yukiko-chan was in trouble this morning I went to get Tsunade, she helped fix the problem .But I don't get the problem." "Go on, go on." "Tsunade said she was a women now and she would be moody the rest of the week, so whats wrong with her?" I couldn't hold in my laugh and it burst out. "I knew I shouldn't have come out here." "I'm sorry! it's just so funny that you don't know what's wrong with your own girlfriend!" "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!" "Not yet anyways" I smirked "Feh okay what's wrong with her?!" "Oh yeah that! well her problem is that she's on her period." "Period?" "Yes it's like puberty for girls." "What happens during a period?" "The girl bleeds." "Hm? from where? I didn't see any blood on her." I blushed a little bit. "It's not really meant to be seen..." he looked confused "OK they bleed from below the waist if ya get my point." "From there?" I nodded, he blushed like crazy "I didn't cause it did I?" I laughed my ass off. While he growled "I'm serious Jiraiya!" "No you didn't, like I said it's puberty for them. Unlike us." "Then why did Tsunade say she's a women now?" "Alright come here." I whispered everything I knew about that part and...  
**  
(Yukiko's pov)  
**  
"You get how to do this now right?" I nodded "Cool now all we have to do is hope Jiraiya didn't screw up Orochimaru's mind." I giggled, suddenly the door was slammed closed and Orochimaru rushed in "YOUR PREGNANT?!" I almost fell over while Tsunade glared at Jiraiya who as smirking "Jiraiya, what did you tell him?!" "Mainly everything." I laughed as Orochimaru panicked. Tsuande and Orochimaru glared at Jiraiya "WHY YOU STUPID LIL-" they cracked their knuckles and advanced towards him, "Now wait a minute guys...". But of course they didn't listen, they punched him until he was almost unconcious "YOU STUPID FOOL YOU MADE ME WORRY FOR NOTHING!!" Orochimaru yelled "YOUR SUCH A FREAKIN' PERVERT JIRAIYA!!" Tsunade yelled at him as well. You laughed 'These three are so funny when their together'.


	9. News

**(Orochimaru's pov)  
**  
Tsunade left your house dragging a very beat and bleeding Jiraiya by the ear, you sighed and closed the door. Yukiko hugged you from behind "So what do you want to do now?" I blushed "I don't know what do you want to do?" she thought for a minute, "I know! sense we have missed breakfest cus my lil problem we can go get lunch and do something from there." I nodded. "Oh and it's not a lil problem." I said kinda upset, "Hm? what's wrong?" "Nothing..." "Come on tell me." I sighed "Jiraiya said you bleed alot...people can die from that." she smiled "I wont bleed to death cus this is supposed to happen, and etc." I smiled "Ok, that's a lot better for me, now where do you wanna eat?" she giggled 'Oh no...' "DUMPLINGS!!" I sighed I hated dumplings so much. "Okay, fine." she hugged me "I know how much you hate them so thank you!"

**(Yukiko's pov)  
**  
I laughed as I dragged Orochimaru to the tea house, people turned around when we ran into the building. "Yukiko-chan your too loud." "Am not." he just held his head, you ran up to the counter and smacked down the money "An order of dumplings old man!" "I'm an old man am I?" Yuki smiled "The usual?" you nodded happily. "Okay then! oh, Orochimaru with you?" Orochimaru looked over the counter "Sadly yes I am" Yuki laughed, "Well find a place to sit and I'll bring it right out!" you two nodded. You sat near the window watching the day go by, "Yukiko-chan." you looked over at Orochimaru "Hm?" "Um I want to know something..." "Like what?" "Your-" "Here ya go! their nice and hot!" Yuki-san was smirking at his cooking. Your tail wagged happily "Doma Yuki-san!" "Yes Yuki-san." "You two are welcome!" he walked back into the kitchen, you ate one dumpling and purred "Their soooo good." Orochimaru just took a drink of his tea and said nothing. "So what did ya want to ask me?" he blinked your were already on your last dumpling, "Oh um nothing." you were confused now. "Yukiko-san!" "Huh?" you looked back to see Sarutobi, "Sarutobi-sensei!!" you waved Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Hey how have you two been?" "Good!" he smiled "That's good to hear" his gaze shifted to Orochimaru's glaring eyes, "Orochimaru" "Sarutobi" he sighed "Yukiko-san I need to talk to you in private" "Huh?" he nodded towards the other end of the house "Its urgent Yukiko-hime." Orochimaru looked at you confused "Okay." you followed Sarutobi to another table.

"Yukiko-sama the Desert Lord sent me a terrible message" this had now caught your attention, "What is it?" " Yuki Ookami is alive." "Are you serious?" you asked, "Yukiko-sama please keep your voice down.." "I'm sorry." "Well what he has found out is well..."


	10. Some Friend

(Yukiko pov)

Tears were streaming down your face "She is?!" "Hai." you were filled with so much joy nothing could ruin this, "But what the Desert Lord has found out, It's not good." you stared at him confused "Yukiko, Yuki Ookami is the Wolf Demon Princess. And she was sent to spy on you." "W-What?!" your clear blue eyes changed to a dark blue. Orochimaru was still sitting at the table were you left him, his gold orbs shining with hate at the moment, "Yukiko-hime I know what you did seven years ago to those genin." he whispered. You gasped he knew?! well of course he knew he was the Hokage after all, "Yukiko the power that sleeps within you...it's not yours is it?" "Sarutobi-san I'm sorry for what I did to them, but as for my power... I'm not allowed to speak off." his eyes narrowed. "Hokage-sama," you stood up "If you get any more information on Yuki Ookami will you inform me?" he nodded "Thank you." you walked over to Orochimaru who was also getting up.

"Yukiko-chan we're leaving." he said plainly "Okay." before you walked out Orochimaru sent Sarutobi a death glare, you two walked outside the sun setting on the ground he turned at looked at you. "What did he say?" tears were still coming down your face he sighed and took your hand, you two ended up back home. He led you to a oak tree that stood tall and proud near his home, he sat down and pulled you onto his lap "Yukiko, what did he tell you?" "Nothing." he growled "He said something that made you cry, I don't really appreciate that." "He said something about Yuki." he took your face in his hands and wiped your tears away. "You can tell me you know." I nodded "Well the night I was attacked I was running away from Wolf demons with my friend Yuki." he let go of your face listened "She tripped and well she..." tears ran down my face yet again.

(Orochimaru's pov)

Yukiko sat on my lap explaining what that old fool Sarutobi told her, "She tripped and she well she..." tears flowed from her beautiful eyes. I pulled into my chest as I felt her cry "Yukiko I didn't know you were attacked." after what she spoke I was really confused, she looked up at me "Yeah...Orochi um before I blacked out I saw your parents..." I tensed and held her tight. "Oh..." I really didn't know what to say I wasn't mad at her anything I was just alittle hurt that she never told me. "A-are you mad at me?" I chuckled "No, I'm just kinda glad you got to see them." she smiled as you whipped the tears away again. I moved out from under her and laid my head on her lap "Nee-chan..." "Hm?" the wind blew making her hair blow against mine, "Could you...sing for me?" she blushed "I-I cant sing Orochi..." I smirked "Have you even tried?" "No..." I stroked her cheek "Please?" she sighed "Okay." I smiled.

(Yukiko's pov)

Orochimaru wanted you to sing but you really didn't know how to sing, your mother could sing but you weren't really sure about yourself. You smiled back at Orochimaru was laying quietly, you took a breath and thought of what to sing 'Yeah.' you smiled.

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I don't remember why I came.

Candles raise my desire,  
Why I'm so far away.  
No more meaning to my life,  
No more reason to stay.

Freezing, feeling,  
Breathe in, breathe in...  
I'm coming back again...

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I don't remember why I came.

Hazing clouds rain on my head,  
Empty thoughts fill my ears.  
Find my shape by the moonlight,  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear.

Demons dreaming,  
Breathe in, breathe in...  
I'm coming back again...

I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite enter my veins.  
Never did I wanna be here again,  
And I don't remember why I came.

Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo.

So far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...

Voodoo nickname Snakebite by:Godsmack

You looked down to that Orochimaru had fallen asleep, he had a smile on his face. 'Glad you liked it.' the sun had finally set leaving you two in the dark night.


	11. Yuki Ookami

**Info: Three years have passed and they are sixteen, Yukiko,Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade are now chuunin. They all have been dubbed the Sannin of Konohagakure, Yukiko and Orochimaru are the most powerful out of the four. Yukiko has four white tails now. Her hair has turned snow white her eyes more light blue, Orochimaru's hair was longer and darker, he had a purple yukata top and dark blue pants. As for Yukiko and Orochimaru, Orochimaru has gotten more lustful. He has tired for the past year to get Yukiko to have sex with him, but her being shy didnt want to.**

(Yukiko pov)

You and Orochimaru were walking down to the tea house were Tsunade and Jiraiya were supposed to meet you two. Tusnade wanted announce something, you smiled Orochimaru was getting used to you holding his hand without being embarrassed. "So Orochi..." "What have I told you? don't call me that." you sighed "Fine." you smirked and started to run "Yukiko slow down!" he always hated when you ran ahead of him AND dragging him along with you. "Aw come on where's your sense of having any fun?!" he just shook his head, "I think it died." you just laughed you stopped infront of the tea house and let go his hand. " Yukiko I'm gonna get you for that one of these days." Orochimaru growled "You wouldn't hurt me would you?" you gave him puppy eyes, he just got aggravated "No.." you hugged him "Okay, okay enough with the hugging!" he had to pull you off him. Jiraiya came running out the door "There you two are! come on!" he grabbed your hand and rushed in, Orochimaru hissed and ran after him.

Inside Yuki-san was serving dumplings to Nawaki, when he saw you and his face lit up "Yukiko-hime!!" Nawaki ran over and hugged you, his face buried into your chest "Okay you lil perv" you flicked him on the forehead he chuckled "I'm sorry." fortunately Orochimaru was too busy trying to kill Jiraiya to notice Nawaki. But what was very surprising Orochimaru and Jiraiya were slowly and I mean slowly becoming friends, you sat down and put Nawaki on your lap "So, I heard your gonna be twelve soon." he laughed "Yeah!" he puffed up his chest "I'm gonna be a man!" you giggled "Yeah sure." his face went down "AW Yukiko-hime..." you kissed his forehead "Don't worry you'll be a splendid ninja." his eyes lit up "REALLY?!" you nodded "Yep". Orochimaru soon came over, he took one look at Nawaki making him shiver "Hey why don't you go bug Jiraiya?" he laughed "Okay!". Orochimaru picked you up and sat down, "Hey I was sitting there!" he just chuckled and placed you on his lap, "Thank you." you smiled. You kissed him he smirked and kissed your neck, "Bad snakie." he laughed "Snakie?" you kissed his nose "Yep snakie." he just sighed. You thought you felt something poke your thigh "Oro?" you looked back at him he had a blush on his face "Did you poke me?" his blush deepened "You per-" suddenly Tsunade walked in from nowhere with a slight blush on her face "Okay guys thank you for coming and well I want you to meet someone very special to me." she nodded towards someone. A guy with long sliver hair and green eyes stepped out of the shadows "Guys this is my boyfriend, Dan.." you smiled "He's cute!" Orochimaru growled "Quit being jealous." you poked him. "Hah me jealous of him? you've got to be kidding." "Oh yeah your right your just possessive." "Am not!" you stuck your tongue out at him "Are so." he just sighed and put his hands on your waist, "Hello everyone." Dan spoke gently Tsunade smiled "AW SIS HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Nawaki yelled Jiraiya laughed "Orochimaru has a girlfriend too." Orochimaru smirked and threw a rice ball at him. "At least I have one unlike you." you laughed as Jiraiya's jaw dropped, "Okay okay guys settle down, let's have a party!" everybody cheered except Orochimaru.

Hours had passed while Jiraiya was about to fall over from so much sake, while Orochimaru mainly just watched you. You were on your 10th drink with Tsunade she was about go unconcious before Dan came over, "Geez no more sake for Tsunade-hime." she laughed "Your hot!" he just sighed "Well we're heading off thank you for coming!" they walked out leaving you behind with a drunk Jiraiya and almost asleep with boredom Orochimaru. You hiccuped and poked Orochimaru "Orochi can we go home? I don't feel good." he nodded and walked out with you in hand, "See you two later!" you waved and fell over "Hehe me fall." Orochimaru just sighed and put you in his back. "You need to seriously stop drinking so much." you laughed "Sorry Orochi." "What did I tell you?!" you sighed "Fine meanie." he just shook his head, your ears flicked to a faint noise.

"Orochimaru put me down." "Huh?" "Do it!" he put down you without hesitation. "Come out!" I heard an insane laugh hit my ears "My, my Yukiko-sama you like to get to the point." "Ookami!!" Ookami?" Orochimaru questioned. "Orochimaru stay out of this!" he looked alittle hurt but nodded, out of the forest came Yuki Ookami. A large sword resting on her back probably a wolf's fang, "Yukiko-sama long time no see." she grinned showing her fangs. "Yuki you traitor!" you growled your tails now showing twichting in anger, your ears laid back "Ah Yukiko-sama, you were so naive back then." her gold brown eyes flared up with anger. Her gaze shifted towards Orochimaru "Oh what do we have here, a snake demon?" he grunted "Hm what do we have here a slutty pup?" she glared and took out her sword "I could use some snake skin boots." Orochimaru hissed "Orochimaru don't get near her!" you growled "Aw you and the snake have something." "SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!!" you advanced towards her, claws glowing dark blue. You aimed for her head but missed 'Shit!' she reappeared behind you "Yukiko-chan look out!" her sword slammed down on your shoulder, blood poured down your white kimono. "Yo-you bitch" she smirked "Hope you have a fun life Snow Princess, for I shall be back" she disappeared in a whirl of snow, "Nee-chan!!" Orochimaru rushed over to you. "Nee-chan are you alright?" you didn't answer you just remained silent, "Yukiko...say something...please." he shook you gently but still you said nothing. He just growled and ran into the house.

(Orochimaru's pov)

You rushed into the house with a bleeding Yukiko in your pale arms, you placed her on the bed and got a cloth. You licked your lips 'How am I supposed to do this without getting so excited...' you barely touched the wound and it made her moan 'Damn it.', you just looked her over and sighed 'Well this just awkward...'


	12. Trouble

(Orochimaru's pov)

Slowly my eyes opened to see Yukiko's sleeping form, a smirk spread across my face as images came back to mind. She snuggled closer to me trying to get cool. I chuckled and moved away from her, but she whimpered I sighed and kissed her cheek. I got closer to her warm form and sucked on her neck, I liked doing this it gave me pleasure as much as it gave her. She grunted and bit my ear I pulled back not really wanting to, 'I guess I should let her rest, after what I did.' I thought sadly. She purred as she got closer to my cold person I smirked and brought her closer to me. I breathed in her scent and sighed, honestly I never wanted this morning and last night to end. I nuzzled my nose with hers as she purred, there was sound ringing in the house somebody was knocking on the door 'Damn' I hissed and went to get dressed when a little noise caught me attention. I looked back to see Yukiko hugging my pillow "Oro-kun don't leave." I laughed amazingly I thought it was slightly cute, the knocking got harsher I growled, I just put my boxers back on and walked to the door. "What?!" it was Jounin "Lord Orochimaru Hokage-sama needs you and Lady Yukiko." "What for?" I questioned already pissed that old fool had asked me for something, "There's somebody here for Yukiko-sama." I scoffed "Feh fine tell him we'll be there soon" he nodded "Thank you Orochimaru!" I hissed and slammed the door.

"Orochimaru who was it?" I tensed at the little voice which spoke, I smiled Yukiko was in one of my shirts rubbing the sleep from her crystal eyes. "Did I wake you my little kit?" I walked over and stroked her cheek she blushed "No, I woke up on my own." I nipped at her nose "Okay, go dressed that damn Sarutobi want's something." "Like what?" "Nothing really." she nodded and ran back into well technially my room now. I growled someone was here for Yukiko and I didn't like it, "Okay I'm ready!!" I was still shocked at how she got ready so fast. I licked my lips at what she was dressed in. A white short, tight kimono, fish nets on her legs and arms, and she had her long white hair in a bun. She blushed "I look okay?" I nodded really fast she giggled "Kay." she sat down on the sofa and looked at me "Aren't you going to get dressed?" I just sat on her lap and looked at her. Yes she was dressed beautifully but now I wanted her out of it, I kissed her gently and rubbed her arms she giggled as I pushed her into the couch. My tongue licked her lips wanting to play with her tongue, she dint let me in sadly. I bucked against her trying to get her as 'excited' as I was, she moaned and broke apart from the kiss. "Orochi not now, we have to see Hokage-sama." I growled "I should be Hokage!" "Hm?" "Im more powerful than that old fool!" "Yeah I agree with you..." I looked up at her surprised "Really?" I cocked my head. She nodded "Yep." I blinked "Thanks..." she hugged me "Any time Orochi." I hissed "Don't call me that...feh never mind you'll do it anyways." I sighed she nodded " True.", I nodded and went to get dressed.

(Yukiko's pov)

You watched him go to his room, you sighed and thought about last night. Your whole face was red as the words came back to your memory.

(Flashback)

Orochimaru slammed into you at a rough pace, he whispered into your ear. "Your mine Yukiko." your eyes tried to stay open, you moaned and answered "F-Forever yours."

(End flashback)

You couldn't have meant that I mean what if you met somebody else? what if he met somebody else? these questions rang in your head for what seemed forever. You snapped out of your thoughts by a cold touch, you looked back to Orochimaru "Ready?" you nodded. You two reached the Hokage's house two guards were standing at the entrance, "Ah Lady Yukiko, Lord Orochimaru Hokage-sama has been expecting you." "I know that already that's why we're here, now let us in." Orochimaru said with venom dripping from the words. They jumped alittle "O-of course!" they moved out of the way "Hmph." he just stormed in, "I-I'm sorry he's in a bad mood" you kept apologizing to the shinobi. "Nah it's alright the messenger did wake him up." you laughed 'He woke me up too' "Yukiko!" Orochimaru's voice boomed, "Agh sorry have to go!" you rushed in after him. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you went in..." you silenced yourself, his gold eyes were burning with hate your blue eyes filled with confusion. You knew he didn't like Sarutobi but you didn't know it was this bad, "Orochimaru?" he didn't answer you looked down "Okay..." he sighed "It's not you Yukiko." you lifted your head alittle "I know it's just you don't Sarutobi-san and well sometimes you take it out on me..." he stopped "Yukiko," "Huh?" "You know how my emotions can get out of control sometimes..." he walked over to you and tilted your head to met his gaze. He kissed your forehead "Sorry." you giggled "It's ok. " he smiled "Well, lets get this over with." "Yeah!" you ran in front of him "Will you stop running ahead of me?!" he shouted behind you "Nope!" you grinned. You stopped when Jiraiya walked out the door "Jiraiya-kun!" you chirpped he looked at you sadly "Jiraiya?" Orochimaru came up behind you "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Sarutobi-sensei needs to see you two." he eyes cast down. You two looked at him puzzled "Go..." you nodded and went in, you two walked in Jiraiya closed the door behind you.

"Yukiko,Orochimaru sit down." Sarutobi's voice was unusually cold, you two sat next to each other he turned his chair so he looked at you two. "Yukiko-sama your time here is expired, your needed in your Land Princess Yukiko." you looked down, you could feel Orochimaru's eyes on you. "A messenger and your betrothed will pick you up tomarrow." "Betrothed?!" you both shouted at the same time, "Yes, you didn't you were getting married soon?" "N-no I didn't..." you looked down in disgrace. "What do you mean by 'Princess Yukiko?' " Orochimaru asked "She never told you? she's a Snow Demon Princess." "Y-you lair!" you gritted your teeth "Kanzou never said anything to me about being betrothed!" "Well Kanzou never had the nerve to tell you." "Stupid old bastard! don't you dare mock Kanzou-san in front of me!" his eyes narrowed "Excuse me?" your eyes were dark blue "You heard me!" Orochimaru didn't say anything he looked like he couldn't. "Orochimaru Yukiko will be staying here tonight." that caught both of your attentions "Why?! Im fine right were I'm at!" "Yukiko, I never trusted you with him in the first place." Orochimaru's eyes flared. "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU STUPID FOOL! I KNEW THAT YOU DIDNT WANT HER TO GO WITH ME!" "Settle down." "NO I WONT! HOW COME YOU LET HER COME WITH ME THEN?!" "Because...well really I don't have a reason." tears were streaming down your face, "Well I guess two demons need each other." Orochimaru growled "Well that and your par-" Orochimaru threw a kunai at near his head "DON'T YOU DARE BRING THEM INTO THIS!" tears were also threatening to spill from his eyes aswell. "Get out!" Sarutobi's was voice cold and harsh, Orochimaru grabbed your hand "Except you, Yukiko I still need to talk to you." he dropped your hand and stormed out. "Yukiko-sama I understand that your upset but, you must understand your country needs you." "I don't give a rats ass about them!".


	13. This is my Betrothed?

(Yukiko's pov)

"I don't give a rat's ass about them!" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed "Well no matter your still going and that's that." he stated, you growled "You-" suddenly the door was opened to revile an old face you would never forget. "K-kanzou." he smiled "Yukiko-sama you've grown so much" you ran over to him and hugged him, "I haven't grown up that much." he chuckled "Say what you wish." you forgot about what was happening now. "Kanzou-san do I really have to go?" his eyes filled with remorse "Yes your highness you do." your ears went down, "Can I atleast stay with my friend tonight?" he nodded "Of course." you smiled Kanzou was the only one who really understood you. "Kanzou that's not really a wise choice," Sarutobi's voice barked your eyes flared "He's my guardien aswell as my friend! he knows what to do!" Kanzou was shocked at how angry you had become while Sarutobi just sighed "Fine one more thi-" there was a loud crash outside the room and bunch of yelling. "What in the world now?!" you three ran out of the room to see a white haired guy bleeding on the floor "Raidon-sama are you alright?!" Kanzou asked kneeling besides him. The white haired boy now knowen as Raidon looked and smiled at you "Am now." "Kanzou um is this my betrothed?" he nodded, "Hey clam down well ya!" you looked back to see Jiraiya and Tsunade trying to hold back a very angry Orochimaru. He had small cuts on him but he looked okay "Raidon did you do that to him?" "Of course he attacked me!" you glared at him "Don't touch him." "Huh?" you walked over to him "You can let him go." "But what if he-" "He's not going to" they nodded and let go him. He of course tried to charge at Raidon but you held him back "I'm going to fucking kill you!" they all took a step back, "Settle down he hasn't done anything." "That's crap! he claims that your his!" "Well technically I am..." he looked at in disbelief. You sighed and whipped off the blood on his face he started to clam down, you kissed the cut on his cheek he smirked and licked your face. "Hey don't you touch her like that!" Raidon yelled, "Well even if she is yours by marriage I'm the who enjoyed her first." Orochimaru had a triumphant smirk on his face. Raidon looked enraged while Kanzou didnt to know what to say or think, while Jiraiya on the other hand gave him thumbs up. "No human is aloud to touch Yukiko!" Raidon shouted Orochimaru smirked and rubbed your thigh, you held back your moan as you pushed against him.

Kanzou looked embarrassed and looked down while Raidon looked like he was ready to kill, "Good girl." Orochimaru hissed in your ear. "I dare you to do that again!" Raidon yelled which was partially dumb considering Orochimaru would, "As you wish." he slid his hand in your kimono and snaked his hand into your bra and started to kneed. You moaned as he did this "Ok that's enough!" Raidon yelled Orochimaru only frowned "But she likes it." "I don't care! you've currupted her with your snake magic!" his eyes narrowed as he sat you down gently. "Why do you keep relating me to that?" "Because I mean geez you look exactly like a snake demon from where Yukiko and me come from!" Orochimaru looked back at you. You did tell him alittle bit about the snake demons in your world but not in full detail, "Raidon leave him alone, he's just a normal person." "What's normal from your point of view?" Sarutobi finally spoke. "Feh well in my eyes there is no such thing as normal.".

(Orochimaru's pov)

I stormed out of the old fools room and ran into the another fool Jiraiya, "How'd it go?" I growled "How do you think?!" I pushed him aside only to see another white haired person walk in. He had short white hair with green eyes and a sword on his back, he was with an old man well by my standers anyways. "So what does this Yukiko look like anyways?" "Well she's very beautiful it's hard for me to put her in words." "Well as long as things go my way, and she does as I say then well this is going to better than I thought.". I heard Jiraiya say 'oh crap.' but I ignored his stupidity and walked up to the boy he stopped and looked at me, "Um what are you doing?" "I have a question are you Yukiko-chan's betrothed?" I asked ready to kick his ass. "Yes..why...?" I smiled "No reason." "Huh?" I growled and punched him in the stomach, he collapsed on the ground. "Whoah!" Jiraiya said amazed Tsunade just looked scared something was going to happen and well pretty much alot was going to happen, he looked up at me "You damn snake!" he jumped up and cut my face. I was startled that someone had actually cut me only person that had done that was Yukiko, I smirked at what came to my mind and charged at him once more.

(forward couple of mins)

Jiraiya and Tsunade were trying to hold me back from that stupid boy, "You cant kill him!" "Yes I can if you two would just let me go!" "If you kill him it's going to cause trouble!" "I'll cause you trouble if you don't let me go Tsunade!" she gulped but still held on. The kid on was the ground bleeding from his mouth the old man walked in the room just before all this had took place, Yukiko and all of them ran out to see what had happened. Yukiko and the old man went over to that kid I was alittle hurt that Yukiko didn't come to me, "Raidon-sama are you alright?!" the old man asked kneeling beside him. The white haired boy now known as Raidon looked and smiled at Yukiko "Am now." "Kanzou um is this my betrothed?" she asked he nodded, I jumped at him again but Jiraiya and Tsunade still held on "Hey clam down well ya!" Yukiko looked back at me. "Raidon did you do that to him?" "Of course he attacked me!" she glared at him "Don't touch him." "Huh?" she walked over to me "You can let him go." "But what if he-" "He's not going to" they nodded and let you go. Of course I tried to charge at Raidon but Yukiko held me back "I'm going to fucking kill you!" they all took a step back, "Settle down he hasn't done anything." "That's crap! he claims that your his!" "Well technically I am..." I looked at her in disbelief. She sighed and whipped off the blood on my face amazingly I started to clam down, she kissed the cut on my cheek I smirked and licked her face happily. "Hey don't you touch her like that!" Raidon yelled, "Well even if she is yours by marriage I'm the who enjoyed her first." I held a triumphant smirk on my face. Raidon looked inraged while Kanzou was speechless, while Jiraiya on the other hand gave me a thumbs up. "No human is aloud to touch Yukiko!" Raidon shouted I smirked and rubbed her thigh, she held back her moan as she pushed against me.

Kanzou looked embarrassed and looked down while Raidon looked like he was ready to kill, "Good girl." I hissed in her ear. "I dare you to do that again!" Raidon yelled, which was partially dumb considering I would. "As you wish." I slid my hand in her kimono and snaked my way into her bra and started to kneed. She moaned as I did this "Ok that's enough!" Raidon yelled I only frowned "But she likes it" "I don't care! you've corrupted her with your snake magic!" my eyes narrowed as I sat her down gently. "Why do you keep relating me to that?" "Because I mean geez you look exactly like a snake demon from where Yukiko and me come from!" I looked back at Yukiko. She did tell me alittle bit about the snake demons in her world but not in full detail, "Raidon leave him alone, he's just a normal person" "What's normal from your point of view?" Sarutobi finally spoke. "Feh well in my eyes there is no such thing as normal.". I smirked, Yukiko was probably the only person in this world who could understand someone as complex as I, Raidon growled "Well seeing as this has become quite the predicament, I'll see you tomorrow Yukiko-hime." he bowed and left with Kanzou while Sarutobi went back to his office. I hissed and brought Yukiko back up to my level, she had a huge blush on her face "Um sorry about all that" she laughed "It's alright" Jiraiya jumped on me "ALRIGHT!! MY BUDDY HAS GONE TO THIRD BASE!!" I growled "Get off me!" Tsunade and Yukiko just laughed "I'm gonna kill you if you don't get off!" "I'm not that annoyin' am I?" "You have no damn idea..." he shrugged and jumped off me, "Well then...when do I get her?" "She's not whore you dunce!!" "HEY HEY I NEVER SAID THAT!!" I was about to punch him when I noticed neither of the girls were here. "Um where'd they go?" "Have no idea." I sighed she ran off again, "Well lets go find them." "Alright!" he put his shoulder around me neck "So how was she?" "Jiraiya I'm going to hurt you so badly you don't know what the hell happened!" "Ok ok just askin'.".

(forward couple of hours)

You and Orochimaru walked home covered in Onigiri, Tsunade and you got drunk and well Onigiri was there so... Jiraiya wouldnt stop asking Orochimaru how good your were in bed so there how's it began. Tsunade got in a argument over you two cause she thought Orochimaru was just going to let you leave like that, honestly you didn't know what he was going to do. He sighed as you two neared his house, "Yukiko what are you going to do?" he stopped and looked at you. You looked down "I have no idea...but I have to go" he growled and continued walking, "Hey wait for me!" he didn't slow down he just quickened his pace. You whimpered and sat on the ground, he turned and sighed again "What's wrong now?" you looked at him sadly "Everything..." he looked up at the sky then at you. "Yeah that's true" he walked over and put on his back, you laughed a little he smirked and slid the door open. The floor creaked under his footsteps as he walked towards his room, he threw on the bed "Are you going to get a shower or not?" "All depends you gonna get one?" "Yes why?" "Can we together?" he blushed slightly "I don't see why not..." "WEEEEEEEEE!" "What the hell?" you jumped on him. "Ok now what are you doing?" "Nuthin'." he looked agitated "Then I guess we shower then." he smirked, "Okay!" you wrapped your legs around his waist. "I don't care if I'm not aloud to touch you, I will anyways." you laughed "I don't have a problem with that!" he smirked that tainted smirk of his, "That's what I like to hear.".


	14. Leaving

(Dream)

Snow whirled around your form as the wind grew violent, Your were back in the Snow Domain. "H-how?!" you looked around searching for an answer, but soon relaxed seeing what the scenery painted. You smiled, a five year old you running in circles with your mother close behind, Her blonde hair nearly touching the snow. She barely turned her head "Be careful little Yukiko." "Huh?" you suddenly felt warm and dizzy, you started wobbling back and forth. The tree's went up in flames and your younger self disappeared, "W-what's going...on?" your mother stood infornt of the burning winter blossom. Her words echoed through the flames "Be careful my little snowflake." "What do you mean?" she said nothing but started to burn aswell, "Mot-!" Nee-chan wake up! there was a flash and you were awake again. Two golden eyes stared at you "Yukiko you okay?" sweat poured off your body "N-not really..." "What happened?" "I don't know..." Orochimaru sighed "Don't act stupid Yukiko." you started crying, "Come here," he pulled your naked form onto his. "Now tell me what happened" you hiccuped, "Well it was about me and my mom..." he ran his fingers through your white mane, "Keep going" "It was around the time we went out to the winter blossom tree's in spring, I use to run around like crazy while she watched me and..." a loud knock interrupted you. Orochimaru growled "I'm going to kill everybody in this damn village." you laughed "That wouldn't surprise me." he smirked and scratched your fox ears, you purred and rubbed against him. "Okay! stop." you laughed the noise returned "Yeah, yeah I'm coming. If that's your damn 'boyfriend' I'll kill him." you giggled "Well, I'm making you laugh alot this morning." you smiled "Yep!" he chuckled "Go get a shower, you'll feel better." you nodded.

(Orochimaru's pov)

I smirked as she ran into the bathroom the knock echoed again, I growled "Hold on!" I put on my clothes and walked to the door. I sighed as the floor boards creaked under my feet, it would be very silent without Yukiko. I'd be bored and kinda depressed. I growled, everyone tried to take her anyway from me, like any happiness that tried to crawl into my life. Suddenly the door fell open, Kanzou and that damn Raidon were flat on the floor, I was actually surprised that they made through the doors since Yukiko put a demon seal on it. I sighed but Kanzou laughed "I'm truly sorry." "It's alright." Raidon got up and looked at me "Orochimaru." I grunted as he growled but soon stopped, I heard Yukiko come behind me. "I-I'm ready Raidon..." tears were streaming down her pale face, I walked over and whipped her tears away. "You'll be okay." "I-I want to stay." "You cant." she hugged you as you tensed, "Kanzou-san can you leave us for a little bit?" she asked, he nodded "Five minutes". Before they went out the door Raidon shot me a hateful glare, "Fool..." I muttered Yukiko captured her lips with mine. I smirked and licked her lips, she gladly let me in. We played around for awhile then we stopped. "Yukiko I have a favor." "Huh?"

(Yukiko's pov)

"Huh?" he smirked and took out a needle "What's that for?" he chuckled "Piercing things." "What's that got to do with me?" "Well I want you to pierce my ears." "B-but wont it hurt?" he shook his head no. He sat on the floor and put you on his lap, "Why?" "Because, Tsunade told me that if one person pierces their loved ones ears it symbolizes that you belong to them." "You put that in your own words.." "Well I hate saying all that crap so, you get what I mean." you nodded "Okay." . You pushed his black mane back and put the needle to his ear "Y-you know it's going to hurt." "I know." "R-ready?" he just sat there "Okay..." you pushed the needle threw it, he hissed and buried his head into your neck. "K-keep going." you nodded and slid it all the way through and then all the way out, "Okay second" he shut his eyes. You punctured his other ear all the way through, he growled and bit into your neck "Your okay." you cooed, you pulled it out making him bite harder. "O-okay now what? your bleeding like crazy." he chuckled " I can take care of the rest." "No, I did it I'll finish it." you got up and went to get some band aids. You cleaned all the blood off and put the band aids on "There, you should be okay now." he rubbed his cheek against yours. "Thank you Nee-chan...for everything." you teared up "Y-your welcome." he smiled "I'll be okay." "Y-you better!" he helped you up and opened the door, it was raining outside just like when you first met Orochimaru. He sighed "She's ready." Raidon smiled a toothy smile "Good! ready to go home Yukiko-hime." he said more as a command than a question, you nodded "Y-yes." Kanzou smiled "Well, thank you for being here for her Orochimaru-san." Kanzou bowed "It's more like she was here for me." you smiled. "Well, thank you none the less." "Your welcome." "Come now Yukiko-hime, everyone is waiting." you looked back at Orochimaru, he hadn't had that face on in long time. It had regret and sadness written all over it. You waved, "I'll be back!" he looked surprised "Okay..." with that he shut the door. All you wanted to do now was to run back and be with him but now... Raidon smiled again "Are you looking forward to go home?" "No..." he growled "Listen girl, if you ever disobey me I'll get rid of you!" you gasped and took many steps back. These demons were not your friends, but your enemies! "Or-" Raidon grabbed your neck and mouth. "Don't you dare scream bitch." you struggled but was only knocked out, a white, fuzzy tail swished around, then a familiar cold voice was heard. "Did you kill the snake man?" "No, we didn't need to. At the moment." they all chuckled, your eyes were slowly closing. "Yuki Ookami..."


	15. Many Years Later

Noises and whistles were heard through out the building, busy waiters running back and forth into the kitchen. You stood near the dark curtain that hid you from the male demons, the demon that posed as 'Raidon' was the ruler of the wolf demons. His name was Reizu, Yuki Ookami's elder brother, you gripped the curtain. When he brought you back he took you not to the Snow Domain but, the Thunder Lands. The first year he had you he tried to make you bare his pups. But you fought and defied him many a times, which lead to you being here for this great amount of years. He sold you to a brothel not too far from his castle, so he could keep an eye on you. But none the less the manger was nice to you, his name was Shigure and he only requires you to dance and sing. Reizu didn't want anybody touching you since he's the one who wants you for himself, but he never could have all to himself. For you were figuring a way to get back to the mortal world, plus you purity was already reaped. You smirked, if you ever thought of the Snake or even spoke his him you were punished. The music slowly came to a stop the dancers stopped, bowed and returned back stage. One pasted by you and looked at you "Yukiko-san Reisu-sama has returned..." you nodded "Thank you for telling me." "Of course." she ran after the other demons. You sighed, again you would have to dance infront of many demons you resented. Your aqua eyes caught sight of Reizu he was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, the one you feared. You gulped and gripped the curtain but a hand rested on your shoulder, you turned your head to see Shigure with a gentle smile on his face "Dont be afraid Yukiko-chan." you smiled back "I wont Shigure-sama" he smirked "Oh by the way forgive me for my pervertness, but I love your outfit!" he had that silly smile on his face. You blushed Reizu gave a new outfit a week before today, it was a tight black tank top sort of thing with a short black skirt and black high heel boots. "Shigure-sama your a perv." you giggled he laughed "Why thank you Yukiko-chan!" he gently pushed you out, there were shouts for you to remove your shirt but you ignored it. "I heard you've all been waiting for me! so since our Lord Reizu is among us I shall sing for him." you said with smirk on your face, he chuckled "Well get on with then!" you bowed "Of course my lord." you began to sing

For everything you do  
I'd like to swallow you  
And everyday I'm gonna blame you  
Even if you justify  
Every fucking bullshit lie  
It only makes me want to break you  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
When you repeatedly  
Take advantage of me  
The only thought I get of you sickens me  
Everybody knows you're fake  
You're everything I fucking hate  
And I'm everything that you could never be  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
(Fuck you)  
(Fuck you)  
(Fuck you)  
You pull me down  
And you crucify my name  
You make me insane  
It's broken now  
Don't ever look my way  
Don't even think I'm playin'  
'Cause I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
And I fucking hate you  
You're such a liar  
And I love to hate you  
You're all the same to me  
Fuck you  
Fuck you  
Fuck you  
Fuck you

Song: I Fucking Hate You Band: Godsmack FoxDemon303: Sry I like this song, lets get back to the story

It was silent while Reizu's blood eyes flared, he slammed his fist into the wall and stormed out. After a bit everybody began clapping and whistling you looked back at Shigure, who was laughing his head off. "I love this woman!" you grinned and bowed "Doma!" you run off the stage and into Shigure "Well, well my little snow fox he's gonna get you for that." he smirked, "I know but I might not be for much longer.." "Hm?"

(Mortal world, Konaha ?? pov)

You walked away from a village you had to deliver some scroll to, you sighed that Sarutobi kept giving you worthless missions. But the purple haired genin behind you loved simple missions she liked them so much that she wouldn't stop talking, "Well that was fun right Orochimaru-sama?" she chirped I sighed annoyed with this girl. She looked at me puzzled "You okay?" I glared at her, "I hate that question." she gulped "Sorry." I've hated that question ever since Yukiko left. Everybody kept asking me that it annoyed me very easily, "Um Orochimaru-sama?" I looked down at her "What?" she blushed slightly "Jiraiya-sensei said you had a girlfriend..." I tensed "Yeah...why?" she giggled "Can I ask you about her?" I sighed "I guess..." "Okay! um what did she look like?" "Long white hair, blue eyes, fox ears and tail, plus she had a nice body..." the last part I muttered to myself. She clapped and sat under a tree "So? what else??" I just stared at her, she sighed and patted the dirt next to her. I groaned and sat down "What's her fav food?" "Dumplings." "Where'd you two meet?" "Graveyard." "Grrr I'm running out of questions!!" 'Thank God' "Fav animal?" "Fox." she smirked "Was she a good kisser?" I nearly fell over. "Uh...yes she was." "Was?" I looked down "Where is she?" "I have no idea." "How come you don't know?" "Someone took her from me." "THAT'S SO MEAN!!" she yelled standing up, I looked up at her "Nobody should do that!!" I rested my head on my hand and waited for her to stop rambling. I never liked to talk about Yukiko it made me feel odd, not to mention a little depressed. I heard a stick crack "Anko silence." she stopped "What is it?" I looked behind me to see...

(Demon world, Yukiko pov)

I explained my plan to Shigure and he nodded "Okay I'm gonna help ya!" "Huh?" "You need two demons for this so why not me?" he smirked, "Thank you Shigure-sama." I bowed. "No prob." he walked off to his room, you sighed and ran off to yours aswell, you put on your kimono and started putting things into your bag. Scrolls, weapons,your mothers fans, etc. The sun was starting to go down, the perfect time to start the spell. For tonight you were leaving!


	16. Return

Demon world

Night scattered it's darkness across the land, stars appearing one by one, the great pale moon shining with honor. You ran close behind Shigure passing trees and wolf demons, your fans whipping across throats, blood staining your kimono. After a good run you two came to a stop near a lake, Shigure sighed and put the scroll on the ground "Yukiko-sama you must prepare." you nodded and clapped your hands together "Power sleeping deep within, engulf me in a icy cage. Not to let this demon escape." snowflakes swirled around you. Your body temperature dropped as the snow began to form into ice shards, they floated in mid air and slammed down around you. Your eyes grew dark as the ice thickened, all six of your tails appeared. Your nails sharper and your fangs longer, your body pulsed your true form fighting your will. You growled and thrashed your head around, Shigure was reading around for a spell that could send you to the mortal world. The scroll he carried was The Scroll Of Beginnings, which in it was written every secert knowen to demons. Every weakness, every cell in a power's structure. Everything time had created was held in a ancient scroll passed down by the Elder Demons, he sighed in frustration it was written in the old words not the ones the come from our mouth today. The last thing heard from you was a roar and cracking of the ice closing, "Good now to find the damn spell." he muttered unraveling it bit by bit. After many minutes the spell revealed itself "Finally." he breathed in and uttered the spell, "Time that separates us all,let the demon world and mortal world be as one!". The water glowed white as the portal began to open, it showed many places in the human world. He looked for your destination after many orbing's it finally appeared "Konohagakure" he whispered, "hm" a twig snapping caught his attention. He stood up "Reizu." he growled as Reizu and some other wolf demons stepped out from the darkness, "Shigure" his eyes narrowed "Where's Yukiko?!"

(Shigure's pov)

"Heh, in there." I shifted my head towards a huge blocks of ice, he looked puzzled and then grew enraged at the what shimmered in the water. "Bastard." he spat "Hn, your the one not me." his eyes glowed black as he began to transform, but the ice block shone a bright light and shattered standing in the middle was a beautiful white,six-tailed Kitsune. "I don't think so Reizu" Yukiko growled her eyes glowing aswell, he laughed as smoke surrounded him and thunder clapped. Yukiko didn't wait she charged at him before he finished transforming, she sent him flying into a near by tree. He struggled to get back up but failed, he just sat there blood trickling down his lips. His eyes full of hatred Yukiko just stood tall, 'Good she's getting the hang of her true form'. I thought gladly. "Bitch!" he spat she turned to look at him, "Feh your weak Reizu." he gulped but she only chuckled. "Thought so.." she turned at me "Is it ready?" she asked with hope in her eyes "Hai." I bowed, she licked my face "Thank you for all your help Shigure-san." "Anytime Yukiko-sama." I smiled. She nodded and darted towards the water and jumped in the image, the water rippled and the image faded Yukiko of the Snow had finally gone back.

Mortal world, somewhere on a road

(Orochimaru's pov)

I turned to see a snow white fox staring at me, "AWWWW A FOX!!" Anko cheered it whimpered and came out. I knew right away it wasn't a normal fox but a demonic fox. One, it had three tails instead of one, plus it was pure white in the middle of summer... Anko rushed past me and hugged it "YOUR SOO CUTE!" it looked like it was going to die from suffocation. "Anko could you let it go? I think your killing it..." "Huh?" she looked down at it "Oops I'm sorry." she let it down, it wobbled around trying to regain it's composer. It's ears flicked towards the sky and it started barking "What's it doing?" I looked up to see a portal open up, "What the..." some giant white thing fell out of it. "Orochimaru-sama what was that?" there was a crashing sound soon afterwards, "I don't know come on!" I got up and ran towards the noise. Anko picked up the fox and ran after me but she couldn't keep up, "O-orochimaru-sama wait for me! your too fast!!" she struggled to keep up. I just ran faster for some reason it felt like that thing was calling me, it was just odd. I skid to a stop as Anko yelped and bumped into me, she hid behind me "W-what is that?" I looked at that figure before me it was a giant white fox, it didn't notice that we were there yet. It just looked around sniffing the air, soon that other fox began barking at it. "Hey don't make any noise you'll get us kil-" Anko tired to silence to it but soon stopped, the fox looked right at us "That's not good..." I muttered, it started to walk over "Anko get away" "But!" "Just do it and put that damn fox down!" she nodded and threw it towards the bigger fox. "Well that was great..." I hit my forehead the little fox landed with a thud and started to whimper, the other licked it's face and growled at Anko. "Anko leave!" she started to run but the fox leaped at her "AHH!" "Anko!"...


	17. Surprises

(Yukiko pov)

I jumped into the portal and eventually came into the mortal world, I was falling at fast rate I had to put up my barrier. I crashed into the earth my barrier shattering around me, I growled and got up I sniffed around for anyone since I wasn't near anything I remembered. I thought I sensed a evil chakra but pushed it away, I continued to looked around for anything familiar when a small bark hit my ears. I turned my head only to be shocked, there right in front of me was Orochimaru, I was happy for a moment but then some purple haired girl threw a white fuzz ball at me. I looked down at it and it whimpered at me, I sniffed it and realized it Hoshi the little fox I thought died a long time ago. I growled at this girl angrily my fangs bared and eyes narrowed, I jumped out at her only for Orochimaru to get my way. 'Why is he?!'he grabbed her and jumped out of the way, I growled low and snorted Hoshi got up and walked over to me and growled as well. "Anko leave" "But.." "Just do it!" she nodded and ran off I roared and charged after her again, but Orochimaru jumped in front of me again! I growled "Sen'eijashu!!" snakes came out of his sleeve and wrapped around my mouth making it shut. Hoshi barked madly and jumped on my mouth ripped them off, they dropped on the ground and hissed at Hoshi. He got off and began running them off Orochimaru hissed and threw a kunai at my paws, I looked at only to see a exploding note attached to it. It exploded making me rear up, fire was all around my eyes,then he jumped up with a windmill shurikin in hand. He threw it at my stomach making it sink in, I roared out in pain and began thrashing around. I finally fell on my side breathing heavily I heard him walk up in front of me a kunai in his hand, "Well that was easy." his said with venom spilling from his words. Hoshi came in front of me barking his little head off, Orochimaru only kicked him out of the way "I can't believe Yukiko liked you worthless things." he was about to stab you when snow whirled around you. He moved back when the ice shards began to hit him, the snow cleared as you heard the kunai drop to the ground. He stared at your naked form "Y-yukiko..." you looked up at him your vision fading "Oroch-" your head rested on the ground as darkness came over your eyes.


	18. Back Again

Orochimaru's pov)

I was paralyzed as I saw Yukiko laying on the ground unconscious, after all these years she had finally come back. You walked over to her form and picked her up "Yukiko..." I whispered into her ear licking the shell as well, I growled she tasted so good. I gently pulled the Shurikin out and threw it to the ground, her stomach was pouring blood. I sighed and walked back to look for Anko, after serval minutes of searching I found her near a tree shaking like a leaf.

"Anko.." her head jerked up "Are you alr..who's the girl?" I sighed "This, little Anko is Yukiko." her eyes widened "Really?!" she blushed "Whys um ...she naked?" I blushed slightly "I don't know she just is...". Suddenly a very loud voice echoed through the woods, it belonged to that jackass Jiraiya. I put Yukiko closer to me trying not to show her to Jiraiya. "Hey you two okay?! cuz there was a huge exp-" he stopped as looked at Yukiko, "Hehehehe who's the chick?" I growled at him "Yukiko." I muttered "Y-Yukiko?!" he smirked and chuckled "What?" he snickered I blinked. "Her breasts got big..." I hissed angrily at him "Anko kick him!" she nodded and kicked him in the shin "AGH DAMN IT!!", I put her down and took off my vest to put it on her. My eyes wandered down to her chest 'Hmm so they did...' I just sighed and put her on my back, "Let's go already." I huffed out "Hey why don't you let me carry her?" I shot him a death glare at him "No way!" "Well fine be selfish!!" "I think I just might". Anko just laughed at us arguing over Yukiko, "Stupid snake."

I hissed at him " Heh atleast I dont get hit 24 hours a day."

"Huh?" "Your 'research' as you call it..." he burst out laughing "That's true research my friend! and it's worth it!!".

(Jiraiya's pov)

I sighed as we neared the village, Yukiko was still unconscious when I looked back at her. Her tail was more puffy than before so that pretty much hid everything 'Damn!' I huffed, Orochimaru heard me and put her closer to him. "Your a pervert that needs to die." He spat "O really?! well...your a freak who needs to get...something done to your face!!" he just stared at me, "That was a real good come back..." He said with sarcasm. "Better than you!" he had a blank expression "What a dumbass." he muttered,

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Anko spoke up "Huh?" she blushed and ran up to me then whispered,

"Did they...um...do it?"

I brust out laughing at her question. "Well?" Orochimaru just looked puzzled "Yeah they did."

I smirked "Did they have a baby?" "Anko what are you asking?!" She giggled "I'm asking about you and Yukiko." his face was red but not from embarrassment but anger. "Jiraiya you dunce! what are you telling her!?" "Everything." a smirked played upon my lips, he hissed at me "Well did they?" "No, they didn't have a baby." Orochimaru nearly fell over. "W-what are yo-" "We're talking about you and Yukiko not having a bab-" Orochimaru punched me in the shoulder blade, "We didn't a have kid damn it!" "I know but.." I smirked "What?" "What would happen if the little lady had one?" "She's not going to have one."

he snapped "How do you know?" "Because I don't want a child." "Aw, but Orochimaru-sama In sure it would be really cute!!" Anko chirped, he growled "I dont care how cute it would be! Yukiko isnt going to get pregnant!!" Yukiko's fox ears twitched. "Oh is she waking up?!" Anko walked over excited, her eyes opened alittle bit but closed. "AWW she didn't wake up..." Anko pouted "Don't worry when Tsunade gets done with her she'll be awake." I grinned, Orochimaru had a smirk on his face. "What are you thinkin' about?" I grinned again as his eyes flared, "Don't you have a squad to take care of?" "Ho shit!! I forgot!!" and with that I bid them ado.

(Orochimaru's pov)

Anko ran up to the desk and asked for Tsunade while I tried to take care of Yukiko's bleeding, I sighed it wouldn't stop bleeding. "She said she'll be here as soon as possible" I didn't say anything but continued to look at Yukiko, I hadn't seen her in years so I liked having her against me again. Tsunade finally arrived when her eyes widened at who I was holding, "O my God she is back!" she raced over and looked at her. "She doesn't even look her age!" I nodded neither did I but I had my own reasons. She sighed "Well lets get her to the infirmary and let me see what I can do!" I got up and followed her, Anko was close behind "Anko wait out there." "But I wanna see her when she wakes up.." "You'll see her when she's better." She nodded and went back. After a couple of minutes following Tsunade we arrived at the infirmary, "Okay set her on the bed and let me look at her wounds." I placed her on the bed gently and waited for Tsunade "Hey, could you take off the vest for me, I'm getting some things." I nodded took off the blood soaked vest. I licked my lips seeing her naked form in fornt of me, "Okay don't want you gettin' too excited out please!" she pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face. I hissed and sat on the chair and pouted like a child who didn't receive his candy, 'Stupid Tsunade.'

(Tsunade pov)

I sighed at the wound in stomach "Damn girl what did you do?" I could tell she got this wound from a gaint shurikin, I cracked my knuckles. First off I needed to clean off the blood. I took a wet cloth and washed it all off, next I put peroxide in the wound and finished with my healing Jutsu. "There, all you need now is some bandages and clothes." I wrapped some around her stomach and looked for some clothes, there were a few lockers in here so I looked there. After going through three lockers I finally found some clothes, a dark blue shirt, gray pants and, sandals. I returned to see Yukiko awake and looking around her fox ears twitched to my direction, her eyes widened "T-Tsunade!!" she giggled and ran over to me. " Hey Yukiko!" I gave her the clothes "Tsunade what happened to Orochimaru?" "Oh nearly forgot, hurry put these on." she nodded and put the clothes on. "Okay lets go!" I walked towards the door and opened it, Orochimaru was sitting on the chair with his eyes closed. I poked him "Hey wakie wakie!" his eyes snapped open "What?" "Did you forget?" he looked sleepy so I stepped aside so he could see Yukiko. His eyes widened "Yukiko!" she smiled and ran over to him and hugged him, he tensed but hugged her back none the less. "You okay now?" she nodded "Yep!" I laughed she still acted like a child, Orochimaru looked up at me "Can she go home?" "Yeah just make she doesn't do anything rough for awhile." "Alright, wanna go home?" he asked her "Yes!!". He smiled, I was amazed for after all these years he finally smiled. "Thank you Tsunade!" I smiled "Your welcome." he took her hand into his and walked off, I waved "Be careful of your wound!" "I will!" you chuckled "Still the same..."


	19. A Day with Anko

(Yukiko's pov)

I walked happily beside Orochimaru who's eyes were just wandering around, "Um so..." he didn't say anything. "What's up?" he just shrugged you sighed and yanked on his arm "Hello?!" he nearly fell over "What?! I'm listening!!" "Okay well, what's happened since I left?" "Lots of things." "Like??" you were curious. "Just things okay.." you were confused he seemed really different to you, his eyes were more murder driven and cold. "Well what's happened with you?" "Nothing much..." "Are you Hokage?!" "No they haven't decided." "Oh...", this was awkward it didn't use to be. "Well I need to leave you here okay?" "Huh!? but I wanna stay with you!" he just sighed and kissed you "I'll be back later okay?" you sighed "Kay.." he smirked and walked off. 'What's happened to him?' "Hey your awake now!!" a little voice called out, "Huh?" a little girl with purple hair was running towards you. "Um who are you?" she smiled "Im Anko Mitarashi!! Orochimaru-sama's genin!" "Oh well hello" you smiled she grinned "Your really pretty." you giggled, "Why thank you Anko." she grabbed your hand "Come on lemme show ya around!!" you laughed "Okay!". She showed you around the village which was very different now than when you were a child, she showed all the good dumpling places and other nice stores. After running around and eating at three dumplings places you made your way to the bath house, "Yukiko-sama wanna take a bath?" "Sure." she giggled and ran into the house. You found a empty one and relaxed "This nice." Anko said going under water, you laughed "Yeah." you sighed and slid down. "Hehehehhe your right sensei she is hot!!" "Hm?" you ears twitched to a small sound "Well yeah! I cant believe he got her though!!" 'Jiraiya?' Anko soon screamed "Pervert!!" and threw the water bucket at the wall, and hit a blonde haired kid. 'That's not Jiraiya...' you thought as the kid stumbled to get back up "SENSEI ANKO HIT ME WITH A FREAKIN BUCKET!!" he yelled at Jiraiya who peeped his head in, "Hehehehe" I made a 'ep!' sound as I threw a rock at him.

"GOOD LORD WOMEN!!" he barely dodged it and fell flat on his back. I got up and pulled on my kimono, I growled and marched over to Jiraiya "YOU PERVERT!!" You slapped him. Jiraiya laid on the ground with a huge red mark on his cheek, the blonde kid just laughed "Nice one lady!" he smirked I glared at him as he shrunk behind Jiraiya who was still in shock by the slap. "Y-Yukiko that hurt." he whined I laughed "I knew you were perverted but damn." he just grinned "Thank ya." Anko hid behind me, I felt her move away and run "Orochimaru-sama!" "Huh?" "Oh crap..." Jiraiya muttered. He glared at us and looked at Anko "Anko leave" she nodded and walked away, "Yukiko come." I nodded and ran after him "Bye Jiraiya!" he waved along with the kid next to him.

(Orochimaru's pov)

I left Yukiko behind even though I didn't want to but I didn't feel right again, ever since 'that' I haven't been right ever since. I arrived in my lab filled with rotting corpses, ever since she left my interest's have been well...odd if you would put it that way. I looked around for the medicine that I made just for this pain, I eventually found it and sadly it was gone. I hissed and grabbed my head it wouldn't stop aching, there was other way to get rid of it, I licked my lips at my thought. I ran out of the place and went to look for Yukiko, the sun was already starting to grow dark. I sighed I looked everywhere but she wasn't there, I walked past the hot springs to see Jiraiya looking in at the women in it. 'One these days he's going to get it' I thought as I continued to walk on until a scream caught me, "PERVERT!!" I turned to see his idiotic student on the ground with a bucket in his face. I stood and watched it just might be interesting, Jiraiya looked in the hole made the bucket and started laughing. I sighed but a rock went flying soon afterwards barely missing Jiraiya's head, "GOOD LORD WOMEN!!" he fell flat on his back. I hissed out when Yukiko stepped out with an aggravated face, her kimono showed nearly all of her legs and was tight. She walked over to him growling "YOU PERVERT!!" there was a quick sound of a hand slap against flesh. Jiraiya laid on the ground with a huge red mark on his cheek, the kid just laughed "Nice one lady!" he smirked she glared at him as he shrunk behind Jiraiya who was still in shock by the slap. Y-Yukiko that hurt." he whined she laughed "I knew you were perverted but damn." he just grinned "Thank ya"

I teleported down and walked over to Yukiko. Anko was hiding behind her but soon heard me coming, she turned and her eyes lit up she ran over to me "Orochimaru-sama!!" "Anko leave." "O-of course." she nodded and left. "Oh crap..." Jiraiya muttered Yukiko looked behind her and smiled "Yukiko, come." I commaned of course she came to me, "Bye Jiraiya!!" they waved as I walked away with Yukiko. I heard her giggle and wrap her arms around my waist, "Soooooo." I grunted as my hands gripped Hers. I wanted to take her right here and now but... "What?" I said hoarsely, "You okay?" she jumped in front of me. Worry in her eyes "I'm fine lets go already." I dragged her to my house, "No your not, you look like your burning up!" she brushed my hair out of my face. My gold eyes met her aqua ones, my urges were getting more wild and the pain was incresing. I had to take her now. I slammed my lips against hers in a demanding manor, plus she was off guard and fell on the ground. I pushed my tongue into her small mouth and slithered around, making her moan. I bucked my hips harshly against hers. I didn't think we were going to even make it in the house til she pushed me off, "D-Don't you think we should go in the house first!?" I laughed at her comment. "I don't care where we do it, as long as I'm the one in you..." I whispered in her ear before sucking on it. She purred and wrapped her legs around my waist "Come on then." she said lustfully, I growled and picked her up trying to walk in the door. But we fell on the floor from the force our kisses, I shut the door with my foot since my hands were going to be busy in a minute. "Now I'll give you a present for coming back to me." I smirked.


	20. Good News or Bad News?

(Yukiko's pov)

You woke up to feel cold arms around your waist, you turned your head to see Orochimaru sleeping peacefully. You sighed and tried to go back to sleep but your stomach started to hurt, you gagged, jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. Accidentally smacking Orochimaru in the face "Hey what was that for!?...Yukiko?" he looked around but only heard a noise, you were throwing up. "Yukiko?" you looked up at him alittle concern in his cold eyes, you wanted to say something but you just threw up. He sighed and went to get some clothes, "Here." he threw a black kimono with red petals on it at you. You put it on and asked "Where are we going?" he growled "I'm taking you to Tsunade stupid." you sighed "I knew that...", he pulled you up "Lets go before you get any worse." he put on his back "You puke on me your dead" you giggled "I wont."

On the way to Tsunade he had to let you go a couple of times, you kept throwing up and your stomach started to ache even worse. You two finally got there when Jiraiya stepped out, "Hey lil cutie!" Orochimaru growled a warning at him. "Aheheheehe...I meant Yukiko." "Move dunce your in my way." "Huh? what's wrong?" "Yukiko is sick you stupid ass!!" Jiraiya smirked that smirk of his "Alright". He walked you in when Tsunade came from nowhere when she saw you on Orochimaru's back, "Eh?" Jiraiya ran over "She's sick." she looked at you "With what?" "She keeps throwing up and she has stomach pains." Orochimaru stated. "When?" "This morning." "Hmmm, I think I know what's wrong. Yukiko come here." he let you down to go to Tsunade, "I'll take her for awhile, you two go somewhere." she waved them off. Orochimaru just cocked his head and looked slightly confused, with Jiraiya he was blushing and laughing "WELL BUDDY JUST ME AND YOU! WHADD'A WANNA DO?" "Stick a knife down my throat." he glared at him. Jiraiya laughed nervously "HAHAHHA YOUR SO EMO!!" he slapped him on the back nearly knocking him over, you waved at them you knew Orochimaru was kinda worried even thought he didn't show it.

(Orochimaru's pov)

"I'll take her for awhile, you two go somewhere." she waved us off. I just cocked my head I was slightly confused, while Jiraiya was blushing and laughing "WELL BUDDY JUST ME AND YOU! WHADD'A WANNA DO?" "Stick a knife down my throat" I glared at him. Jiraiya laughed nervously "HAHAHHA YOUR SO EMO!!" he slapped me on the back nearly knocking me over, Yukiko waved at us I wasnt really worried about her but still... suddenly Jiraiya dragged me out of the hospital and chuckled. "So?" I was already annoyed with idiotic pervert, "So what?" "She looks awful, did you.." he chuckled "Huh?" "I said did you screw her a lil hard?" I was embarrassed and outraged at him "EH?! Y-YOU STUPID PERVERTED JACKASS!! WHAT GOES ON IN MY ROOM IS MY BUSINESS!!" I kneed him in the face. "Ow ow I was just askin'!! ya gay snake!!" I hissed at him "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" "Oh crap..." he started to run off with me chasing after him, "YOUR DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!".

(Your pov)

Tsunade sat me on a table and took some blood samples and did some tests and nodded, "Yep that's it alright." "Eh?" she grinned and tapped your head with the clipboard. "Your pregnant!" she chirped "I-I'm p-pregnant?" she nodded "YEP!" I fainted, "Y-YUKIKO!!". You woke up with a small headache and to see Tsunade standing beside you, "Tsunade?" she nodded "Yeah you took quite the spill Yukiko, you could've hurt the baby."

"B-BABY?!" you fainted again.

Tsunade's thoughts 'Okay this is gettin' old'

"Tsunade-sama, do you want us to find Orochimaru-sama?"

"Yeah but dont tell him."

"Yes ma'am!".

(Jiraiya pov)

I laid on the ground nearly unconscious while Orochimaru was drinking tea without a care in the world, "Ya know I really hate you." I mumbled. He smirked "And I should care why?" I growled "CUZ I MORE POWERFUL AND GOOD LOOKING THAN YOU!!" he just stared at me with a blank expression, "Feh you really do like putting yourself down don't you?" I blinked "Y-Your self-centered." he waved me off "I don't care." "Why you lil!" I was about to punch him when a nurse came running down the road. "Master Jiraiya!! Master Orochimaru!!" I chuckled as my nose started to bleed, "Nice..." he sighed and hit me on the head "Would it kill you not to be such a pervert?" "Yes, yes it would." he just sighed and looked over at her direction. She finally stopped and got her breath back "Master Orochimaru, Lady Tsunade says you need to come back to the hospital right away.", his eyes widened for a moment but remained clam "Is Yukiko that bad?" she grinned "Nope she's just fine!" we both looked confused. "Come on Lady Tsunade and Lady Yukiko are expecting you." he nodded and walked away with the girl, "Well see ya later!!" he didn't even brother to look back 'Stupid ass snake...' I thought.

(Orochimar's pov)

"Why does Tsunade need me to come back so soon?" she smiled "Something very exciting." I sighed, I wasn't getting a single word she was saying. Tsunade ran out of the hospital "HI!!" I put my hands over my ears, I hated when she did this. "Hey, hey come on!" she dragged me into the building and past a lot of rooms. She finally came to a stop "Yukiko is in there." she pointed to the door across from us, "What's wrong with her?" "Absolutely nothing!" I was nearly dumbfounded. "She was throwing up a lot and you say there's nothing wrong, that doesn't make any sense." she sighed, "Go in and ask for yourself!" she pushed me towards the door. I opened the door and walked in Yukiko was sitting on the bed looking out the window, "You okay or what?" she looked over at me and her face went entirely red. "What?" I was already getting slightly annoyed, "Um...Anko mentioned that you didn't want a child..." I just looked at her "So what's that have to do with you?" she looked down, "I'm...gonna have a baby..." I glared at her "Get rid of it!".


	21. A Cold Wind Blows Yet Again

(Yukiko's pov)

I stared wide eyed at him, tears streamed down my face. "N-no.." I stuttered his eyes darkened "Yukiko it will be only trouble." "WHY?! WHY WILL IT BE TROUBLE!? YOU WERE FINE WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE AS WAS I!!" I still had tears flowing from my eyes except they were angry ones. He growled "I don't care what we were when we were little, we're older and different." I got out of the bed and slapped him, that took him by surprise I never struck him before. "I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MY FIRST KID!! YOU UNDERSTAND!?". He hissed and pushed me away "FINE YOU WANT IT! YOU CAN HAVE IT!! BUT IF IT KILLS YOU I'M NOT GOING TO BE VERY PLEASED." he slammed the door, I covered my mouth and laid on the floor. I really didn't mean to hit him it just... I clutched my head "Everything has changed!' suddenly that feeling came over me again, "N-No not again!!" I started to cry. "FATHER DON'T!!" I screamed 'Oh but I will.' I feel my skin grow cold as his disgusting soul merged with mine, then I lost all control...

(Tsunade's pov)

I was talking to another doctor when Orochimaru stormed past me, 'Must not have gone very well...'. I thought I should check on Yukiko but Anko came running in, "I heard Yukiko-sama is sick, she okay?" I laughed a small laugh "She's not really sick, but could you check on her for me?" she nodded "Thanks." I pointed in the direction her room was and she was off, "Orochimaru will come around sooner or later..." I mumbled.

(Anko pov)

I ran off towards Yukiko's room, passing room after room. I neared my destination when I suddenly felt a chill, 'What is this chill running down my spine?' I rubbed my arms trying to get warm. I gasped as I reached her room, there was ice filling in the cracks of the door. "Y-Yukiko-sama...?" I tried to turn the knob but the handle was cold it nipped my skin, the ice started to thicken as the temperature dropped. "Tsun-!?" I was cut off when a cold hand covered my mouth, I looked behind me to see...

(Orochimaru;s pov)

I stormed from the hospital angered by Yukiko's actions, nobody ever struck me. Nobody has the right to touch ME! not even my little kit, I hissed as Jiraiya came jogging up to me. "So? how is she?" he grinned " Stupid fool..." I pushed past him but something stopped me, 'that' chill came around again. I turned my head towards the hospital, "Nee-chan?" I whispered. "HEY WHAT'DA PUSHIN' PEOPLE AROUND FOR YA DUMB SNA-!?" I put my hand over his mouth "Learn to shut up, there's something wrong with Yukiko. Go get Sarutobi" he jerked my hand off "Why what's wrong?!" I glared at him "JUST DO IT!!" he nodded and raced off towards Sarutobi's place. I took off back at Yukiko's room "That power is back..." I muttered licking my lips.

(?? pov)

I grabbed the purpled haired girl and teleported inside, but she began to struggle "Little wench, stop squirming!" I nicked her in the side of the head making her go unconscious. Her violet eyes shut as she went limp in my arms, "Heh humans are so weak." I looked at my stomach "I wonder what it'll be like..." I muttered to myself. I threw her aside, looking out the window I caught an interesting sight. That snake was coming back, I chuckled 'Foolish Snake..' I focused on my chakra and sent it to my hand. I was about to place it on my stomach when the door shattered, "What the?!" I looked to see the Medical and Snake Sannin. I smirked a tainted smirk "Hello." the blonde one glared at me while the gold eyes stared at me with murderous intentions, I laughed "What, it's just me Yukiko." I tried to act more like her. "That's shit!! your the thing in her that turns her into a killing machine!!" the blonde one shouted. Oh what was her name again?? Oh yes Tsunade, and the demon was Orochimaru.

"Well, it seems like the Snake and old man aren't the only ones who know about me." I smirked.

The Snake stepped forward glaring at me "What are you doing?" he asked in a demanding tone, "Nothing much, Just getting rid of your 'trouble'." my hand glowed again. Tsunade's eyes widened "If you do that you'll kill the baby!!" I laughed "That's my intentions my dear..." I was about to insert the chakra when a pale hand removed mine. My ice cold blue eyes meet his cold golden eyes "If you ever touch that baby, I'll kill you!" his gold eyes shone in hate and anger, "Well in order to kill me you need to kill your darling Yukiko!" he looked shocked for a brief moment but it was swept away by emotionless. All of a sudden the old man and Jiraiya showed up "What's-" I growled as the Snake twisted my arm, the old man was in front of me in the blink of an eye. "Ninja art: Ice Demon Seal!" "You wouldn't dare!!" he slammed his hand onto my stomach. I growled in pain as the mark sunk in,

"I-I'll...k-kill all of you...just w-wait..." I muttered going back into my slumber.

(Sarutobi pov)

Her eyes turned a light blue as the demon went back to sleep, the mark sizzled as it merged with her skin. Orochimaru glared at me "Don't worry, her and the child are fine." his eyes softened only a little though, she went limp in my arms. I handed her over to Orochimaru "She should be fine, the baby didn't receive my blow, no need to worry.", he looked at Tsunade "He's right I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to it." he sighed and held her closer to him. "Sarutobi-sensei what was wrong with her?" Tsunade asked worried. "I'm not quite sure." my eyes fell upon Orochimaru. "Do you know anything on these possessions?" his eyes darkened. "I'm taking Yukiko home." with that he disappeared. I sighed he was defiantly trouble "Hey old man.." I sent a small glare at Jiraiya "Hm?" "What's happening?" I thought carefully, "Something bad...".


	22. Secret

(Orochimaru's pov)

I teleported home with Yukiko in my arms, I sighed and laid her on the bed. Why did that thing want to kill the baby? the question echoed in my mind, I growled and sat near the bed and waited for her to awake. "All it's going to be is trouble..." I muttered closing my eyes.

(Yukiko pov)

My eyes fluttered open to see I was in Orochimaru's room, 'Wait! what happened to...!?' I shot out the bed looking to see Orochimaru seemly asleep. "So innocent when asleep.." I mumbled as I walked over to him, I stroked the side of his face as he rubbed against it. His tongue flicked out and licked my hand, making me giggle, his eyes shot open. " What are you doing?" I smiled, "Nothing." he withdrew his tongue. " Are you alright?" he muttered I nodded "Yep.." there was silence, "Well since your better

Im going out.." he got up from the chair and walked towards the door. I latched on to him not wanting him to leave, "Yukiko what are you doing?" his cold eyes looked down on you. "Um...about the baby..." his golden orbs softened "We can talk later." he pat my head, I felt relived. "Okay, mind if I know where you are going?" he tensed, "Yes I do." My ears went down "Orochi.." his eyes flared "What?" "Nothing.." I looked down. "Fine, I'll be back by night fall." I nodded "Good girl..." he kissed my nose, then he was gone. "Nii-chan why did you change?" I said to myself as I touched my stomach, "You wont be trouble right?".

(Jiraiya's pov)

I was peeping in the bathhouse minding my own business when a hand touched my shoulder, "I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH THAT WOMAN!!" I freaked. I saw a irritated Tsunade "You...freaking...pervert!!" she slapped me, blood trickled down my nose " AND I'M PROUD OF IT!!" I yelled. She sighed, "Look I need to ask you something..." 'This is it Jiraiya she's gonna ask you out!!' I thought eagerly to myself. "Orochimaru is acting strange and I want your help shadowing him." she stated, "Eh?" she growled "What do you think I was gonna ask?" there was an awkward silence. "NO FREAKIN WAY!!" she punched me and I went flyin. I landed near the woods "Shit..that hurt..." I stood up whipping the dust and gravel off of me, I looked at my surroundings "Wow she must of punched me a thousand meters..." I mumbled. I heard footsteps behind me I hid in case it was Tsunade, but it was Orochimaru. "Wha? why is he all he way out here?" I whispered watching his moments, he looked in every direction then lifted a lid and jumped into a small hole, "What the hell?" "Jiraiya." "EH!?" somebody clamped a hand over my mouth. "Tsunade!?" "Shh he'll hear us..." she looked serious. "What?" "Nothing, let's check it out." we sneaked over and gently slid the lid out of the way, a horrible smell came out of it. "It...it smells like something dead!" I shouted. Tsunade looked scared, "Jir-Jiraiya you hide in the forest, I'm getting the old man" she ran towards the village."Oh sure leave me with the damn creppyass hole!"

(Yukiko's pov)

It was starting to grow dark and Orochimaru still hadn't returned, "Ugh where is he?" I growled annoyed. I shook away some of the thoughts that crept into my mind, I stood up from the sofa and went outside. I sniffed out what was left of his sent and followed it, so I neared the forest and the scent got stronger as well as blood and rot. "Agh what is this!?" I covered my nose, I ran and ran the farther I ran the more the scents thickened. I reached the middle of the forest and I was on top of the three scents "Okay this doesn't make any sence..." I looked down to see a small hole. It was big enough for a body but nothing more, I sniffed the air around the hole and sure enough all the scents were coming from down there. "Is he hurt or..." I jumped in the small opening and fell in sewer water "ECK!!" the water was thick and smelled disgusting, I coughed and continued onward. Blood, decay, and Orochimaru's scent filled the place, "What is he doing?" I muttered. I walked on for a little bit but a bunch of traps activated on me, "AH!" I jumped away from shurikin being thrown from nowhere. I sat on what little ledge there was, scared out of my mind. I whimpered, it was dangerous coming down here in my condintion. I heard the water ripple and there stood Orochimaru, "O-Orochimaru?" his cold orbs just stared at me. I laughed on jumped on him. " I'm so happy to see you! I got lost then some idiot set a trap with a bunch of shurikin!!" he pushed your body against his "Oh really some 'idiot'? " "Eh?" he smirked "I set those traps Yukiko, not for you of course, but for intruders." "Oh, but where are we??" "Near my lab, why?" "Huh?" "I can show if you want.." "Uhhhh okay...?", he licked the shell of your ear "Good." there was a whirl of wind and you were outside a blood stained door. You cocked your head "Eh?" he smirked that tainted smirk of his, "You'll see." he threw me on his back and opened the door. A smell of blood and decaying bodies hit your nose, my eyes widened, there were slit open bodies hanging on the wall. A pool of blood beneath them a good lot of them missing body part's and most likely their inner organs, they were probably in the jars sitting on the shelves. "Orochi...?" I buried my head into his pitch, black mane, "Hm?" "W-What are you doing?" he laughed darkly which scared the hell outta you. "I'm achieving Immortality.".


	23. Immortality!

"I-Immortality..?!" you knew that snake demons in your world was obsessed with being immortal and forever young but, he nodded and gently put you on the ground. "Yukiko your a demon a form of a monster correct." he stated more than a question, "Yes..." "What do you think of me?" your head shot up at his question. "W-What do you mean?" he looked like he was in deep thought, "Let me rephrase that for you, what if the baby you want so badly turns out to be a monster?" he sounded worried about something but it was barley heard. "I would accept it, I'm a monster so..." I trailed off, his eyes just stared at you in wonder and interest. "Okay now, answer my first question." I was lost at the moment these question's didn't make any sence, I looked at his gold eyes and saw something different something more...snake like. "What did you do..?" he smirked "I did nothing of your concern, now answer me!" "I...I don't think you as a monster more like a god..." I smiled alittle. He chuckled "Your answer's are interesting my little kit." he leaned on the table behind him, I looked past him to see a coffin sitting on it "W-what's in there?" "What do you think?" I gulped. He smirked and rubbed your fox ears, "Your a demon but, you act so angelic." I blushed at his words "T-thank you.." he helped you up. "Well you can stay here and wait for me to finish or go back home" I looked at all the bodies and coffins "I- I'll stay" his eyes glint in somewhat happiness "Have it your way." he began to work on the body inside the coffin. I heard the blood come out in waterfalls and the smell was unbearable, you slid off the table and sat on a closed coffin and watched him do whatever it was he was trying to accomplish.

(Sarutobi's pov) hours before

It was just alittle before nightfall and I wondered about that thing that possessed Yukiko, but I had a meeting with Orochimaru. I sighed as the sun was about to set, the door opened to reveal the Snake shinobi. "Glad you could make it." I smiled "If this about Yukiko drop it, it's none of your concern." "Well, actually it is some what my concern..." I trailed off. He turned to leave but I stopped him "This is about you becoming Hokage." his eyes was filled with evil intentions, "Go on sit." he uneasily sat down "Now, I have studied the most skilled shinobi in this village.." he was silent but held a prideful smirk. "But I'm afraid, you cant become Hokage..." his eyes flared with anger "Why not!? I could do much more with this village than you could ever imagine!!" "Please lower your voice, and your right. I have no doubt in my mind that you do alot for this village. But your intentions and soul do not meet the nesarites of a Hokage..." he was practically shaking with anger, "Then if it not me then who?" "That I cant tell you." "I'll get you for this old man." he hissed then disappeared. I sighed the sun had set and on such a bad occasion, "There will be war to come..."

later on

I sat behind my desk concerned about the future of Konohagakure, 'I did do the right thing, I'm sure of it.' I sighed. I had to finish putting in Minato's information for the Hokgae books when Tsunade came barging in. "Tsunade? What's wrong?!" she tried to regain her lost breath, "O-Old man, we've got big trouble!" my eyes narrowed. "What is it?" "It's Orochimaru, he's doing something weird! me and Jiraiya found some hole that Orochimaru went into and there was a awful smell of decay coming from it." I now stood behind my desk gathering sufficient weapons and scrolls. "Tsunade," she looked at me, "Go back to Jiraiya with ANBU Balack OP's and make sure that he doesn't leave the village." she nodded. "Yes Sir!" and she was off in a flash, "I knew yet, I did nothing..." I whispered looking at the now pitch black sky.

(Orochimaru's pov)

Yukiko was looking around becoming more disturbed by the moment, I worked on the body inside the coffin when I sensed a presence I didn't want. But I had set enough traps that hopefully would be enough for me to get this done and be on my way, but after a while the preseance got closer and closer. I groaned and stopped what I was doing for the moment "Yukiko.." "Hm?" "Go hide, now." she looked puzzled but nodded and looked for a place, "Come here." she ran over to me. I made a seal and placed on her forehead, " I'll get you when this is over with." she nodded. I activated the seal and she disappeared, "Now then..." I began working again when the door was broken open, but I ignored it for now. "So I've finally been found out, how sad." I turned to face two ANBU's and Sarutobi, his eyes grew angry "What's the meaning of this!?" " And here I thought the traps would work, but to see it is you Third Lord..." "Lord Orochimaru why would a shinobi of your level do such things!?" the ANBU spoke. "Heh heh must I kill you as well?" the ANBU took a step back, "Orochimaru so it has been you, what in the world are you doing!?" Sarutobi shouted. My eye's darkened "Well since the cat is out of the bag, I guess there is no point in avoiding it... I'm exploring Jutsu development!" "Lord Orochimaru you...you've been conducting human experiments!!" the other ANBU exclaimed eyeing all the bodies. Sarutobi sighed "Forbidden Jutsu... is that what you seek?" I chuckled "Everything..." "Everything...?" "I want to know everything! to grasp and control all this worlds Jutsu!, like the one who first mixed the color blue and yellow making a new color green..." they all just stared confused and probably scared out of their little minds. "Just as there is thousand's of colors in the world, same goes with Jutsu. I want learn them all and obtain immortally and be worthy of being called 'the ultimate being', sadly the body's life span is far too short and even I did become Hokage..." I glared daggers at the old man,

"I would die and a new Hokage would take my place and I would be soon forgotten." "Orochimaru dont tell me...the art you have been exploring is..." "Yes! the thing which you fear...Furofushi No Jutsu!!" his eyes widen. "Y-You..." I took a step towards them "Don't you move!" Sarutobi summoned Monkey King Enma, "You intend to kill ME..?" I did a long strand of seal and ended with snake "Don't you really think you can!?" chakra filled wind went everywhere nearly killing the ANBU's but it didn't even make a mark on Sarutobi. I looked back at him and darted out and went to get Yukiko, "Knowing her she's probably scared..." and I disappeared into the darkness.


	24. How Come?

(Yukiko's pov)

We walked into a small inn and looked for the desk to check in when a maid came out of a back room, "Oh excuse me" "Hm?" "Uh we'd like to rent a room for the night" she looked at you, Kabuto, then Orochimaru. She seemed really scared "Uh...right...this...way" she hurried along, "Wonder what her problem is" Orochimaru didn't say anything. She stopped at a small room "Here you go, please don't stay long" you both looked at her, "Does she know your a S rank criminal?" he smirked "Most likely" he walked into the room. It was finely furnished with two large doors lending outside, a king size big in the next room, and a small couch. "Well better than nothing" Orochimaru stated, you nodded "Yukiko-sama..." you looked down at Kabuto who was awake now. "Hello little angel" he grinned as Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "You hungry?" he nodded. You handed him to Orochimaru "Here I'll be back", "Yukiko!" but you were already out the door.

(Orochimaru's pov)

I turned and faced the kid "Hello." he smiled weakly, I glared at him I didn't like this child. You heard a small growl you guessed it was from him, he blushed "Guess I am hungry..." "Seems like it." I walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I sat on the bed it was comfortable. I sighed, I was already wanting Yukiko to come back. I growled as a small knock echoed through the room, "What?" I heard nothing 'I'm starting to really hate him'. I opened the door to see that Kabuto collapsed, "Feh..." I picked him up and placed him on the couch. His eyes blinked madly trying to regain focus, then he stared doing hand seals 'What is he...?' his hand glowed blue and he placed it on his forehead. The chakra slowly disappeared leaving a more alive Kabuto, "You can preform healing jutsu's?".

(Yukiko's pov)

I walked around trying to find that girl again, you were at the front desk looking around for anybody. Then the girl appeared again "Hey could you-" her face turned grim "L-leave me alone!" "But I didn't do anything..." she shook her head "No not you ma'am I'm awfully sorry, it's just that man your traveling with. He scares me..." you ears went down, "He gets that alot..." her face still remained frightened but her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm really sorry... um would you like something to eat?" you smiled "YEP!" she giggled, "Come with me." you followed her around until a small kitchen came into sight. "Well do you need any help?" you shook your head "No thanks." "But um your baby...wont you get tried easily?" you laughed and touched your stomach "Not really, it's becoming easier to handle". She smiled "What do you wish to eat?" you grinned a toothy grin "Dumplings!!" she laughed "Okay!" you began to form the dough when she asked "Ma'am I'm sorry but what's your name?" "Yukiko of the Snow." "Beautiful name, mine is Nami." you smiled "Cute name." you both talked for awhile talking mainly about the baby until the food was done. "Thank you for helping me." "Your welcome, and about what I said before. You can stay as long as you wish." "Thank you". You walked upstairs and into the room, "I'm back!!" Kabuto got up and ran over to you "Yeah food!!" he hugged you "Hey be easy." Orochimaru said walking over to you, "What's in the box?" you grinned "Oh no..." "Hm?" Kabuto was confused

"DUMPLINGS!!" Kabuto jumped up "Awsome!!" Orochimaru hung his head "Why dumplings?". You giggled and kissed his forehead "Cuz I like'em." he lifted your chin and meet his gaze "I've known that." Kabuto tried to grab one, "Here ya go." you gave him one "Yay.." he went on the couch and ate it happily. Orochimaru left you with him and went back into the room, you sat on the couch eating along with Kabuto. After awhile you washed Kabuto up and found a yukata big enough for him, he looked much better with a bath and some food in him. Orochimaru had moved outside on the porch just sitting there, the darkness had engulfed the light and stars began to shine.

You sighed and went outside and sat with Orochimaru, and leaned your head on his strong shoulder "Hi.." his tongue licked your face. "What?" "Nothing." you kissed his tongue he blushed slightly and it slithered back into his mouth, he placed you between his legs and stroked your stomach gently. "Are you feeling any better?" "Yeah..." he placed his head in the crook of your neck and breathed in. "You smell good..." "Thank you." you chirped, he looked away "W-What do you want to name it?" a small shade of red came across his face. "How about lil Oro?" he chuckled "I'll think on that." "Uhhh I don't know..." he just stayed silent "Okay." he finally said. Kabuto came out "Yukiko-sama I'm going to bed." you nodded he came over and hugged you, you winced in slight discomfort and Orochimaru sensed it and pulled him off. "What did I tell you? be easy!" "I'm sorry..." he began to go back in, You got up "Since you made him sad your gonna fix his bed." his eyes flared "Why?" "I don't repeat myself Orochi." you walked back into the house.

(Orochimaru's pov)

I hissed as she went back into the house, "Dumb kid.." I got up and went in as well. Kabuto was trying to fix a place to sleep but was failing miserably. I grabbed the sheet and pillow and threw them on the couch "There..." I muttered, "Um Orochimaru-sama.." I looked back at him. "Are you Yukiko-sama married?" I felt weird as he asked that, I shook the feeling away "No." "Then how come-" I cut him off "Just mind you business child, if it wasn't for the healing abilities you wouldn't be here right now." I glared at him. He nodded really fast, "O-Of course Orochimaru-sama.." "Now go to bed." he jumped on the couch and I went into our room. Yukiko was already fast asleep, I undressed and got in bed and wondered why Kabuto's question made me feel that way...


	25. Invatation

(Yukiko's pov)

You, Orochimaru, and Kabuto have been traveling for months now. Kabuto is now nine, you and Orochimaru forty-one. You've been living on the border of the Land Of Fire. Orochimaru said that you were going to live in the Land Of Rice, but right now you were one big problem. Your nine months pregnant and you kept going into false labor, which oddly scared Orochimaru but he didn't show it. He didn't let you out of his sight which wasn't weird he did it when he was little but, now he does more plus since you got pregnant he never I mean never let you go anywhere by yourself. Kabuto could help a little bit with the baby but hardly, he was also worried. The little angel didn't know if him and Orochimaru would be enough to help you, since Orochimaru doesn't want to be around when it is born...

You sighed as you slipped down in the steaming bath, night was falling and Orochimaru was out somewhere of course. He didn't stay around much anymore but, wherever you alone you could always feel his gold eyes on you. A knock echoed through the room "Yuki-chan." it was Kabuto. "What?" "Can I come in?" you sighed, stepped out and pulled on a sleeping kimono "Yes Kabuto-kun?" you cracked the door open. He blushed "Um...are you feeling okay?" you nodded and kissed his forehead "Thank you for asking my little angel." , he put his arms around your neck "Your welcome Yuki-chan." he laughed. You giggled at the nickname he gave you, he shifted his glasses and went back to what he was doing. The poor thing needed glasses after Orochimaru said he kept seeing him run into the wall countless times, you laughed and went to dry your hair. After a couple of hours Kabuto was sound asleep and you were lying on the couch getting tried, it was soon turning midnight when you heard the door shut. Your eyes started to shut but your ears remained alert, you saw a black haired person walk over to your person and stroke your cheek "Oro..?" you fell asleep.

(Orochimaru's pov)

The sun was setting as I watched it go down the red and yellow rays touched the brown earth. I sighed ' I guess I should get back to Yukiko...' that woman was probably going to kill your nerves, all the false labors she had honestly scared you. Which surprised me, I had never been really scared before. "Cruse you Little Yukiko.." I didn't understand why women wanted children so badly. It confused you all they are is a nuisance, I leaned my head down and just sat there for awhile, wandering in my thoughts until darkness cast it's spell over the sky. I opened my eyes and jumped out of the tree and started to go home, you were thinking about Yukiko said to you the other day...well not exactly to you. 'Why did everything change?' Yukiko's question echoed in your head over and over again, it was like a broken record. I came to a stop and oddly the answer came out of nowhere "I don't why everything changed.." flashes of your parents came to your mind, you gritted your teeth "It just did..." I tried to calm down but a presence stopped that from happening, I grabbed a kunai and turned to be face to face with a...puppet? "If you don't want to do die tonight, state who you are." it seem to grin "Im Sasori of The Red Sand." I just remained silent "And your Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha." I hissed "Was a of Konoha." it chuckled, "Very well call yourself what you want but, I have a request." my curiosity was roused now "What kind of request?" "Take the scroll and meet me at that mountain behind me." my eyes darted to the mountain behind it. A scorpion tail wormed it's way from behind it, I jumped back alittle "What? afraid of scorpions'?" it smirked. I matched it's smirk " No, but are you afraid of snakes?" I hissed low, my boa coiled around it's wooden body. Sticking it's tongue out to see what it was, "Not really, but I'd prefer them not on me. Take this scroll and follow my instructions." it's tail in one swift moment threw it at me. I caught it in my free hand and looked at it, it was black and simple so it didn't look very important. "I hope you come." it grinned and disappeared leaving my boa some what confused, it slither over to me and flicked it's tongue out making sure I was unharmed. I pet it gently and opened the scroll and began to read it, I rolled it back up and put it in my obi and continued my way back home.

It was almost midnight when I walked in the door I heard no noise so I guessed Yukiko was already asleep and Kabuto should of went to bed hours ago, I walked into the living room to see a falling asleep Yukiko. I smirked and walked over her eyes were shut but her ears were twitching to every sound I made, I stroked her cheek and kissed her lips gently. Oddly I was curious about the baby for some reason, I put my hand on her stomach and left it there. I never did this infornt of Yukiko I didn't want any part of this child but, for some reason I couldn't leave it alone. I jumped alittle when something hit my hand Yukiko and Kabuto mentioned something about the baby kicking, Yukiko felt it everytime it did it and Kabuto only some times. But you never have and it made you feel odd a feeling you didnt like or couldn't trust more so, your cheeks were alittle hot and you felt alittle warm inside. I hissed and pushed the feelings away, the boa made it's way over to us and slid up the arm rest of the couch. It slithered over Yukiko's body what it seemed to do was hiss happily when it laid it's head on her stomach, I sighed and stood up. Leaving Yukiko to sleep, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I waited until it was hot enough then I got stripped my clothes and stepped in, I sighed in content and laid back my head looking at the ceiling thinking about that puppet and considering it's offer.


	26. Realization

(Yukiko's Pov)

You woke up with something cold laying on your stomach "Huh..?" your blue eyes opened to see one of Orochimaru's boas. You never freak out anymore when you see his snakes so you just smiled and pet it, "Is your Master here?" it nodded and slithered off your stomach and towards the bathroom. 'So he is back... and so late too.' you wandered into the room which was had some steam in the air, you popped your head from the side of the screen to see Orochimaru asleep. You snickered as a thought came to mind, you grabbed a bucket and filled it with ice cold water. You crept behind him and poured it all over him, the cold water him making him nearly jump all the way up "What the!?" he looked back at you, anger held in his gold eyes. "Yukiko! what was that for?!" he hissed angrily you giggled "Nothing." he shivered and tried to get warm again, you sighed and grabbed a towel and threw it on him. "There happy?" he glared at you "No..." "Hmph." your ears flicked this way and that. He shivered again and got out, you couldn't but blush. He laughed at your blush, "Still shy ne?" you looked away. "N-no it's just... hot that's all." you responded. He smirked and leaned down and looked into your blue eyes, "Really?" he began to stroke your cheek. "Y-yeah..." he leaned in and licked your lips, "I cant believe I nearly forgot what it's like to kiss you." he said, his eyes half closed. "Well, your never around anymore." he seemed to snap back to reality and got angry. "Hen I suppose it's my fault? don't you dare accuse me of such stupidity. Your in no position to talk to me like that, especially in your vulnerable condition." he grabbed your neck and slammed you against the wall.

"B-but it's true, you never are. I dont... even know why... your still here! you dont care about the baby, you dont even care about me!!" you screamed at him.

"Oh really? I don't care? well I guess I have to remind you don't I?! one: who gave you a home?"

"Y-you..." you chocked

"Two: who gave you any attention?"

"You..." you began to cry

"Three:" he smirked at this, "who owns you?"

You didn't answer this. You couldn't. Not pleased with your silence he set you on the floor and slapped you across the face. "There, that should teach you." he sent a death glare at you then left the room. Leaving you crying, confused and hurt. He never had done this before, it's completely different, he's not sane anymore. Your eyes grew wide, that's right, he's insane how could you not see it?! he was a monster. You hated to admit it, but it was true. As a child he was possessive, and conceting. When he was a teenager he was lustful and murder driven, now he's a insane, sick and disturbing monster. You made a yelp. This monster's child was living inside you! you felt disgusting and horrified. You never did take in the thought of having 'his' child. It was just plain suffocating. "Oh God..." you felt like vomiting not because of the baby, because of what path you have chosen. 'Something the matter child?' it father's cold voice. "I don't know anymore..." you lowered your head in shame. 'You stupid girl, I told you this man was nothing but trouble.' he said, "I know but, I thought I loved him. And he loved me." you placed your hand over your heart. You heard him sigh, 'Yukiko, this is why you have nothing and nobody now. You were mislead by...love.' "Father," 'Hm?' you inhaled, "Why has gone down this unbearable road?" he didn't respond. You didn't need him to. The response you needed to hear was from long ago,

'My poor, sweet, and innocent Yukiko. Being taken advantage by that scheming snake. I thought I tought you never to play with snakes...'


	27. Is This Goodbye?

(Yukiko's pov)

I sat here for I don't know how long. I was hurt, broken and just plain confused. He left me there all night and all morning, he didn't even come to check on me. I began to wonder what fate has Kabuto fallen to? was he okay? I inhaled, got up and walked out into the bedroom. It was nearly nighttime again and I had a bad feeling something bad was going happen. I continued to look for Kabuto, I was getting worried until I found him eating in the kitchen. He looked up and saw me, "LADY YUKIKO!!" he got off the chair and hugged me, it was nice to see a friendly face. "Hello Kabuto. Do you know where Orochimaru went?" he looked scared for a moment, but told me. "He's at the Akatsuki Organization. He said he'd be back tonight." my ears went down, Akatsuki? what in the world was that? but to my dismay, the very same person we were talking about walked in the house. He was wearing a black outfit that had red clouds painted on them. He took notice of me and just walked away. Kabuto hid behind me, "He's very upset." "Why?" "Because Uchiha Itachi wont let lord Orochimaru have his body." I grinned, finally somebody didn't fall into his stupid false promises. "Kabuto stay here no matter what happens, okay?" he looked worried but nodded away. I sighed and went to him, I didn't know what I was going to do, if anything. I found him lying on the bed, he no longer had the cloak on, but a gray shirt with matching pants. He eyed and looked away, for some reason he didn't want to look at me. "What? I am now to annoying or ugly to look at?" he didn't say or do anything, he just laid there. The silence got me mad for some reason, and what I was about to say, I truly regret.

"LOOK AT ME YOU STUPID SNAKE MAN!!" I grabbed his attention now. "What?" I glared daggers at him. "Why did you do that to me?!" he sighed and looked away again. But this time he wouldn't get away with it, I grabbed him by the collar and slapped him. "Now, answer my question you stupid bastard!!" his gold eyes narrowed and he slammed me into the wall. He was pissed off now. "You little bitch, who do you think your talking to?!" he picked me up by the throat. I bit his hand, he let go, and growled at him. "I'm talking to a monster who likes to take over other people's bodies and use his followers as pawns!" he just scoffed. "Yukiko, do you think I care? do you?" I was going to answer but a sudden pain overwhelmed my body. I clutched my stomach, it was time, the baby was coming. Orochimaru just stared at me, "What's wrong with you now?" I left my eyes to meet his gaze, "Hehe, oh nothing much, it's just the baby's coming!!"I screamed at him. He looked shocked and alittle scared at the time. He looked around quickly, I didn't know what he was looking for but I didn't care. He went somewhere but came back with a blanket, "Come here." he lifted me up and walked out towards the couch. He set me down and put the blanket near the couch, he turned to leave but I grabbed his arm. "Y-you not le...leaving are you?!" I panted, he only looked at me and said nothing. "Pl-please don't...leave me!!" I begged not leave me alone in this situation, but I got the same response. He walked away leaving me in labor. I screamed out in pain, it felt like I was being torn apart.

(Orochimaru's pov)

I left Yukiko alone so I could see what Kabuto was up to. He was running and ran into me, "Is Lady Yukiko alright?!" I nodded "She's alright, she's in labor right now so don't bother her." his grey eyes grew wide. "B-but shouldn't we help her?" "No, she'll be fine." I grabbed his arm and drug him away, I still heard her screaming, it nearly wanted me to run back to her but, I made no such action to do so. I knew Yukiko was strong enough to do this by herself.

(Sasori's pov)

I was ready to kill Orochimaru, that stupid snake man had me pissed off. He thinks he leave this Organization without feeling my wrath he needs to think again! I was near his home when I heard screaming and lots of it. That's a female screaming! I dashed towards the window and peeked in. Orochimaru and some grey-haired kid were sitting in the kitchen. I went to the other window to see a white-haired girl in what looked to be labor. Is that the girl he told me about?

Flashback

I was walking next to my new partner, Orochimaru. He was a rouge ninja from Konohagakure, so I was in a bored mood and decided to ask him about the Leaf, no that I cared. He told me that he had to leave because the Hokage found him doing human experiments. It was weird but I continued listening. He also told me that a girl tagged along with him, her name was Yukiko. I asked about her and he described her: white hair, blue eyes, pale, and she was a demon. Now that caught my attention! he also said she was expecting to have a child, he smirked when he said it was his child. It was due in a week or so, I didn't think of him as the father type. Maybe the insane murder but never a father.

End flashback

I sighed, I didn't know this girl so I decided not to attack while she was labor. It felt wrong, but then again I didn't care. I summoned my puppet, got inside it and prepared to kill Orochimaru.

(Yukiko's pov)

I was screaming my lungs dry and also crying my eyes out, this was so painful! I never thought it would end. Nobody was here to help me through it or to see if the baby was coming out or not. I was mad and happy at the same time, I was mad because Orochimaru left me here but I was happy because I was finally going to see my baby. I gave another push but still nothing, I began to cry again. I thought I sensed someone outside the window but I ignored it. I tried again and finally I felt the baby come. I heard it cry, I laid my head back and cried too. I heard the door open to see Kabuto holding a blanket. "Lady Yukiko!" he rushed over and saw the baby. He smiled and wrapped it in the blanket. "It's a boy." he smiled handing him to me. I hugged him and kissed his forehead, he had pale skin like Orochimaru and with what hair he had it was pitch black with white highlights. The markings around Orochimaru's eyes he didn't have but he finally opened his big eyes. One was gold like Orochimarus and the other was light blue. He lifted up his little arm and started to giggle. I laughed and took his little hand in mine. "What are you gonna name him?" Kabuto asked, "I don't know..." I stroked his cheek. Suddenly there was a crash and yelling. Was someone attacking Orochimaru?

Speaking of the devil he fell through the door. "Lord Orochimaru!!" Kabuto rushed to his side. Orochimaru looked at me, "You okay?" I nodded. He got up and drew the Kusanagi. "Yukiko," "Huh?" "Take the baby and leave." "What?!" "It's too dangerous, Sasori will most likely kill you." "Who's Sasori?!" "I don't have time to explain my little Kit. Go back to your world or the Leaf village, which ever you choose." "What about our son?" he smiled weakly, "So, it's a boy huh." "Yes." "Yukiko, raise him to be strong, hear me?" "Hai." "Alright, now leave!" I nodded and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I guess this is goodbye...


	28. Find Help

(?? pov)

I walked down the icy halls of the castle, hoping to find ka-san on the way, since she said something about a new technique. I brushed my thick, long and dark hair out of my eyes. I liked my hair long though it was a pain. I was in a dark blue yukata with white boots, wearing sandals here wasn't a very good idea. I turned around the conor to see Hoshi, my ka-san's fox. Hoshi was a playful little guy who always watched over me. I smiled a walked over to him, "Hello Hoshi, have you seen ka-san anywhere?" "No I haven't, sorry." he responded. I sighed, "It's okay, I'll find her on my own." he nodded and trotted away. I thought about where I could find ka-san, but I had no luck... wait! it was the meeting today! she should be in the Grand Hall. I ran off and decided to spy on the Fox Elders, I am going to rule this land someday so, I have to know what's going on.

(Yukiko's pov)

I sat at the head of the marble table, and the other Fox Rulers going in order were: Shindo of the Earth Captial, Mushi of the Air Walkers, Yukiko of the Snow Domain, and Zana of the Fire Breathers; who was missing, the time he has been gone no one knows. Today we were on a discussing war matters, Reizu was a big problem. He had been attacking every Fox Demon he could get his hands on. When I arrived five years ago, it brought some hope back but not enough to win alone. Shindo was suggesting that we have a front attack on the Thunder Lands but Mushi insisted that we wait and then attack. It was a big mess. I caught out of the conor of my eye, my five year old son, Orochi. He was spying on us again, which was funny at times, but today it was serious. "Orochi," he jumped at the sound of my voice, "Be a good boy for me and leave us grown-ups to our business." the Elders looked in his direction. Of course, him being a shy little guy, froze. I sighed and got up and went to get him, "Orochi," I knelt down to his level, "I told you before, don't spy on us when we're talking on war plans okay?" with shame he looked to the ground. "Yes mommy..." I grinned, "Good boy, now go and play." he nodded and left the room. "Lady Yukiko," I turned my attention to Shindo, "You need to teach that boy some manners. He cannot keep doing this, it could be a tragic end to us if he got captured and would tell the enemy everything!" "Shindo, he is my son and I'll raise him how I wish to raise him. Now, let's get on with this."

(Line)

(Orochi's pov)

I sat on my bed just scanning my room. It was made out of ice like the rest of the castle, cept that the ice was ten times thicker than any normal ice. I had two bookshelves full of scrolls and books on reptiles, I had never seen a reptile before, though I wish I had. Hoshi came barking in and jumped onto my bed, "What Hoshi?" he just licked my face and went down to sleep. I was confused, he always did this weird stuff. I got up and reached for a scroll when ka-san barged into my room, "Ka-san!?" I ran over to her, she was covered in wounds and blood. I hugged her, not caring that I got blood all over me, "Ka-san what happened to you?!" she looked down, "Orochi, I need you to go to my room and find a scroll." I was puzzled, "What kind of scroll?" "It's a forbidden scroll, take it and run away as fast as you can." I began crying. "Mommy I don't want to leave you here! who's doing this?!" "Reizu." it was the bad man ka-san told me about, I hated him. "But why a scroll?" "Hoshi will tell you on the way, just get it." I nodded. Hoshi was behind me in his larger form, he was about as tall as ka-san. "W-want are you going to do?" she just walked towards the door, "Orochi, it's time that you met your to-san." I gasped, father?! ka-san never told me much about him, except what he looked like. "Mo-" she covered my mouth, "Orochi, your to-san is the only that can help me. Now go!" I started crying again. I didn't want to leave her. "Come on, where's my little tough guy?" she hugged me. "I-I don't wanna be the tough guy..." she kissed my forehead, "Of course you do, don't you want to protect me?" I nodded. "Please, please, find him." she hugged me probably for the last time. "Okay..." she helped on Hoshi, "His name is Orochimaru, I don't know his were abouts but, just try okay?" I nodded. So that's my to-san's name, Orochimaru.

I kicked Hoshi in the sides and dashed off towards ka-san's room. I pushed the door open and looked for a scroll. Ka-san said it was large scroll with white flames on it. I opened her closet and looked around, I pulled on a large scroll when a pile of stuff came down on me. "Ah!" Hoshi came around, "Smart young Master." I glared at him, "Don't give me any ideas about making you into a fur coat." I spat. His brown eyes widened, "F-forgive me!" I giggled, "It's okay," I saw a little book with a photograph sticking out of it. "Hoshi, what is this?" I asked opening it. Inside there was a fading picture of two kids maybe alittle older than me, holding hands. One had pitch black hair, really pale; with a huge blush on his face, and he had gold eyes. The other looked like my ka-san. "Ah, that's Lady Yukiko when she was a child and the young man next to her is your to-san, Orochimaru." I blinked, it was him again. "Hoshi have you ever met my to-san?" "Yes I have. Not a very pleasant man but a good one deep down. Even though he enjoyed kicking me." he mumbled the last part. I laughed, to-san sounded funny and yet interesting at the same time. I got up and put the photo in my yukata and continued looking for the scroll. I finally found it after going through a mountain of clothes, ka-san always liked to dress up. "Hoshi got it!" "Good work runt." a dark voice responded. I turned to see a tall man with red eyes, "W-who are you?" I backed up alittle. He smirked showing off his fangs, "Why I'm the great Reizu! and I need that scroll kiddo." he advanced towards me. I didn't know what to do but, I didn't want to let go of the scroll. So I bit him. "Why you little half-breed!" he slung me into a wall. He growled at the mark I gave him, "W-what is that? venom?!" I gasped, did I have venom in my fangs? I smirked and ran to look for Hoshi. A Wolf Demon was out in the hall with a growling Hoshi in his arms, "Hold still mutt!" he commanded but Hoshi only listened to me or ka-san. "Hoshi! Ice Fang!" his eyes snapped open and his fangs glowed a light blue, he bit into the wolf's neck, making blood gush everywhere, his whole body turned to ice. "Uh young Master, can I some help?" Hoshi was stuck in the ice as well. I nodded and pulled on his leg, "OW!!" he howled. After some time he eventually popped out, "Ah, thank you young Master." he bowed. "Your welcome, come on we need to get going." I dashed out in front of him.

(Hoshi's pov)

We ran out of the ice castle and I stopped to see what chaos had been unleashed. Fox Demon were lying dead in the snow, while others were fighting for their lives against the Wolf Demons. "Hoshi," I heard Orochi speak, "Will ka-san be okay?" he looked as if tears were going to spill any moment. "Of course young Master, your mother is a very powerful demon." he nodded in understanding. His black fox ears twitched towards all the screaming and howling, they went down after it went quite. He turned and raced off, I quickly followed. We came to Ice Dragon Lake, it's named that for it's dragon like shape, Orochi set down the scroll. This was the scroll, the Scroll of Beginnings, that Lady Yukiko used to escape into the mortal world. "How am I supposed to use this?" I sighed, of course he didn't know how to use it. "Young Master, I will do what I can. Just transform into your fox form." his eyes grew wide. "I-I can't..." I was puzzled but some remembered that he was a half-breed. "Hai, sorry I had forgotten." "It's okay." he sat down in the snow, I rolled the down the scroll with my nose until I found the spell. "Ah ha!" Orochi looked at me, "Here it is! now let's get on with it. Young Master, go near the lake." he nodded and did what he was told. "I'm going to began chanting, so don't be afraid." he nodded. "Time that separates us all, let the demon world and mortal world be as one!" the water glowed and showed Konohagakure. "Is that where to-san is?" I couldn't tell him that his father was a S-rank criminal. "No, he should be somewhere else." he looked confused but didn't say anything. Now how to find this man I did not know, maybe say his name? "Young Master, say your to-san's name." "O-okay," he looked into the water. "Orochimaru!" the water changed colors and finally regained picture, it was a rice looking country. "Is this it?" I was sure but, "Yes, now go!" he jumped into the water and it would be awhile til I could see him again. "Hey mutt!" I turned to see Reizu, "My, what a surprise. Reizu of the Thunder Lands." he growled "Where's the half-breed?!" "In the mortal world looking for Orochimaru." I smirked. "That Snake Bastard again!?" he was furious. "Give me the Elder's Scroll." I growled and bared my teeth at him, "Never!"

I noticed that the portal was just now begining to close. "You want it? go get it!" I kicked the scroll into the water making all the demons howl in defeat. Young Master, I may never see you again but, please be safe.

**Please leave a review.**


	29. Did I Find You?

_Demons, angels, and humans._

_All know their identity, but what am I?_

_A demon?_

_A angel?_

_Or a human?_

_Wait, I know now._

_I am nobody._

_A relic of the past._

_A mistake._

_Can't you hear me scream?_

_Of course you can._

_You just choose not to listen._

(Hoshi pov)

_Where am I?_It was wet and cold that's for sure. I opened my eyes, staring at the dark sky, it was nearly sun down. I shot up in sitting position and looked at my surroundings. I was in a field with some plants sprouting from the watery ground, what they were I don't know. I took a deep breath, that's when I noticed it! I ran up to one of the plants and sniffed it. Odd ne? I realized I was in the middle of a rice field. _Wait, is'nt to-san in a rice country?_my eyes widened. Yeah! that's what Hoshi told me. I soon remembered that I might not see him again... my hand dropped to my side. Then ka-san's voice rang inside my head.

_'Your to-san is the only one who can help me.'_

_'His name is Orochimaru.'_

I was now detrimened to find to-san. For ka-san's sake. I darted out of the rice fields and onto the dirt path. _Ka-san, don't worry. I'll bring him back and save you. This I swear on my life!!_I gained more speed as a deserted looking village came into view. The gates had writing on them, what was left anyways, it read, Otogakure. _Sound village? _I slowed down and quietly made my way into the broken down village. I walked around and focused on looking for to-san. I heard movement behind me, I whipped around, my Ice Claw ready if necessary, it was a girl. "P-please don't kill me!" she muttered, backing away from me. "Sorry..." I apologized, she nodded in acceptance. "Hey, do you live here?" I was excited if she did live here, she could lead me to to-san!

"Sadly I do," she responded, "Why do you ask?"

I took out the picture, "Do you know the kid on the left?" her grey eyes widened in fear. "W-why d-d-do need to know him?!"

"Because, he's my to-san and my ka-san needs his help." I was confused why she was so scared. "Don't come near me!!" she ran off. Now I was really puzzled.

_Humans sure are weird_, I thought and continued my search. But it was cut short. I heard a deep growl emerged from the right. I twisted my head to see a pack of Wolf Demons. Tears were on the brim of my eyes, surely Reizun sent them to kill me. "Come here you stinking half-breed!!" one barked at me, "N-no," I held onto the scroll, "I-I'll kill you if you come any closer." they started laughing. "A half-breed kill us? That I would like to see!!" they charged at me. I let out a scream and ran into the woods. I have a huge fear of death and a even bigger fear of dying by Wolf Demon's hands. "S-Somebody help me!!" tears were spilling down my face, making my vision blurry. I tripped over a root of a tree and fell face first into the dirt. The demons jumped out of the shadows and straight at me. "Stay away from me!!" I yelled, putting my arms in front of my like a shield. Suddenly I felt cold, I looked through my arms to see that the demons were blocked by a shield of ice.

_Did I do that?_

They began to growl in anger, "GET THAT BASTARD!!" they roared. I was scared again. I jumped up and began to run like the Devil himself was chasing me. I came to a patch of fog and started to slow my pace. But I could hear voices in the fog, one sounded like a kid and the other a adult. _A adult? a adult!! wait, ne might be a human. A human is no match for a demon... again ka-san's words echoed in my head._

**(Flashback)**

I was about three at the time and I wondered why I never saw the male I was supposed to call father. My curiosity lead me to ka-san. Shes my ka-san, of course she knows where my to-san is. I wandered into her room. She was sitting on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Mommy," I whispered as I peeked my head in. Her ears flicked to my direction. "Yes, Orochi?" "Can I come in?" she nodded and sat up. I jumped onto the bed and took a seat on my mama's lap. "Mama I gots a question." "What is it?" "Wheres daddy?" her eyes seem to grow sad and hurt. "Somewhere far away." I frowned, "How come he's not here with us?" she sighed. "It's too soon to tell you my little man." she hugged me. "But can you tell me bout him?" "Only alittle," I nodded. "He is a very powerful and feared man..."

_The rest to hard to remeber... "He is a very powerful man..."_

**(end flashback)**

But that one memory is all I need. I dashed into the fog and hoped to was him. Ka-san said he is powerful but feared? how come? I soon felt the ground disappear from beneath me. I screamed as I fell to the bottom. I landed with a 'thud!' my vision was again blurry but I could see to figures, one tall the other was short. _Did I find you?_

**(?? pov)**

I was sparring with my newest pupil, Kaguya Kimimaro. I found him about five years ago in Kirigakure, Land of Water, his clan was brutally murdered or should I say they killed themselves? owell it doesn't matter. I saved Kimimaro for I saw a look in his eyes I liked, plus I desired him for a vessel. After seeing such a extraordinary Kekki Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, being able to shape and bend your own bones at will was simply amused me. I knocked him back after another failed attempt to wound me. "Gomen Orochimaru-sama." he bowed his head in shame, I smirked and walked over to the white haired boy. I titled his head up to meet my gaze, "My dear Kimimaro, you have nothing to be sorry for. You are doing quite well." a light shade of pink went across the boy's face. "Doma Orochimaru-sama." I noticed a scream fill the air. I turned around to a black haired child on the ground, he looked up at us and went limp.

"Who is that?" Kimimaro questioned, I didn't answer but went over to the child. He was alittle odd, he had pitch black hair like mine but with white highlights. I flipped him over so he wouldn't breath in dirt. He was pale like me, but didn't have the markings around the eyes.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro spoke up, "What?" "He looks alot like you." I sighed. He was right, but there's no way that... I suddenly remember a name I haven't used in I can't remember in how long. Yukiko. Could this boy be Yukiko's son?... my son? I shook the boy alittle. "Come on, get up." his black fox ears twitched. I was growing annoyed at this little one. "Come now, your awake I'm not stupid." his eyes opened, one iris was a light blue and the other was gold, like mine. "Who are you?" "Orochimaru."

**Please leave a review.**


	30. Son of the Serpent

_Why?_

_Why do you leave me here?_

_Screaming and bleeding._

_It's always cold._

_Never warm._

_You left as did the warmth._

_I was screaming,_

_But you didn't look back._

_I was bleeding but you didn't care._

_Your always so cold..._

(Orochi's pov)

I just sat there on the ground staring at this man, my to-san, Orochimaru. He was uqiue to look at I suppose. He long dark hair, like mine, he had golden eyes that seemed to be filled with greed and insanity. He was as pale as a ghost. "What are you looking at boy?" he asked annoyed. I lowered my head, "I'm sorry it's just, I finally get to see you." I smiled. He frowned, "Who are you?" "I'm Orochi, son of Yukiko. And your my father." his eyes widened. "Yukiko?" he looked to the ground. "Yes, don't you remember her?" I was not very happy. His golden orbs gazed back at mine, "Yes I remember her, it's been awhile since I used or much less heard her name." "Oh.." he got up and started to walk off. "Hey wait!!" I ran after him. A white haired kid stopped me, "Don't yell at lord Orochimaru!" he seemed angry. I backed off, "S-sorry..." to-san faced me. His eyes were filled with anger, "Why are so weak?" "Uh 'cus I'm just a hanyou..." he just stared. "Hanyou aren't very strong. Our blood is only half demon, we can't become as powerful as a true demon, we are not capable of being strong." his eyes grew even more angry, if that's even possible. "She can't do anything thing right..." he mumbled. My ears perked up, "Excuse me?" he looked back,

"I said, she can't do anything right. Meaning your mother, by my conditions, didn't raise you like I ordered."

'Like she ordered!? ka-san what is this man to you?' I thought it this guy was really strange.

"So me being a Hanyou is my mother's fault?! It's yours! Since your a human, your the reason I'm weak!!" I screamed.

I soon regretted what I said. The anger in his eyes wasn't any normal kind of anger, no, it was a like Hebi Oni's anger... Kimimaro glared daggers at me, making shivers go down my spine. I began to back away, like a scared animal into a conor. "I-I'm sorry..." I whispered still backing up, but to-san only advanced towards me, kunai in hand, he was going to kill me!!

(Orochimaru pov)

He was weak because of me? Ha! that's a good laugh! but also the wrong thing to say to me. Nobody called me weak and got away with it. He began stepping away from my person when Kimimaro glared at him. I was very upset with this child. Not only did Yukiko disobey me, she also didn't teach this boy any manners. I took out a kunai and continued to advance, but a howl caught my attention. There was a group of Wolf Demons on the hill above us, I could see them clearly now since the fog evaporated. I smirked and looked at Orochi. He was afraid out of his little mind. "My lord what do you wish to do?" Kimimaro asked, "Simple," I grinned, "Kill them.". Once I spoke those words he was off, taking down every one of those pathetic demons. I returned my attention to Orochi. I frowned, this is not what I expected from Yukiko. "Please don't..." he muttered, "Don't what?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "I don't wanna die..." I walked over and hit him in the vitle spot on his neck. "You come in for some use I suppose..." "Lord Orochimaru," "Hm?" I turned and there was Kimimaro, drenched in crimson, behind was the demons dead on the ground. I smirked, why couldn't he turned out like Kimimaro? owell, it doesn't matter. "Come Kimimaro, we have a new experiment."

(Demon world)

There she sat in the cold, haunting darkness awaiting some kinda of rescue. But it never seem to come. She watched the snow dance outside her window, it always seemed so beautiful to her. Remembering far back, when she was a small girl, she would always play in the snow. Hoshi hopping happily next to her. Her mother watching from among the trees. And father, always being a strange one, never was there. It was rare to see her father but now, he is always here. Soon her thoughts wandered over to her son, Orochi. Was he okay? had he found her Nii-chan? she couldn't help but laugh a bit. How foolish she was. She sent her own son off to his death.


	31. Memories

(Kimimaro's pov)

We walked down the dark halls nothing but candles on the wall to show the way, of my lord's manor. He acquired a child that said he was the son of a woman called, Yukiko. My dark lord spoke to him before the demons came and tried to kill the boy, but I fought them to keep my lord save from harm. My master said he had a new experiment to work on and the boy would be suffice. But, something else the boy said troubled me. "My lord, the boy asked and said that your his father. Is it true?" a dark laugh rumbled from his throat. "Now, my dearest Kimimaro, are you going to believe every word that comes from his mouth?" I shook my head in response as no. "Good boy.." he gave me a pat on the head. We neared the experimentation room when Kabuto appeared, "Ah, my lord you've returned." he took a look at the boy in lord Orochimaru's arms. "And may I ask who is that?" "Kabuto we do not have the time at the moment," Orochimaru looked at me, "And Kimimaro has no business listening." I took this as a sign to retreat to my room. I took a bow, "Then I will you later on my lord. Goodnight." he muttered something and walked off. I sighed, this was troubling to me.

(Kabuto's pov)

I was preparing necessary tools for Lord Orochimaru's newest experiment when he spoke up, "Kabuto, do you remember a woman named Yukiko?" Yukiko? hmm I have heard that name before... oh wait, now I remember! It was Lord Orochimaru's girlfriend as some called her. "Yes, as I recall she was very beautiful and kind." he just grunted. Also she was pregnant with his child. "Forgive me for intruding, but is that boy you have there your son?" his head snapped around and he sent a cold glare at me. "Yes, he is." I was not really shocked, but indeed interested. This was Orochimaru's child. His only child. "Have you been in contact with Lady Yukiko?" "No, of course not. I despise her." "Why this all of a sudden?" "Because this child is a weakling." I remember him giving one last order to Lady Yukiko before she ran off with the baby. 'Raise him to be strong.' so it seems Lady Yukiko did not go along with his order.

"Lord Orochimaru, may I give a opinion?" I asked, inward I was scared half to death.

He growled, "What is it?"

"I was thinking instead of killing him off, why don't you use him as bait to get Lady Yukiko punished?" I asked wondering if he would take the plan.

He smirked, "You mean to bring Yukiko here so I can kill her?" "Yes. Exactly." I answered. "Your smart Kabuto. Smart indeed."

I felt proud, but inside I felt like I stabbed Lady Yukiko in the back. "What is his name?" "Hm?" I cleared my throat. "His name sire, what is it?" "Oh, it's Orochi." I chuckled, it was a fitting name for him. I walked over to check his pulse and other things when a picture slipped out his sleeve. I picked it up and looked it. It seemed to me it was Lord Orochimaru and Lady Yukiko when they were children. I began to laugh when I saw my lord's expression, he was blushing madly. This caught the Snake Sannin's attention. "What are you laughing at?" he swiped away the photo and hissed at it. "Painful memories?" I couldn't help but tease him. He arose from his throne and stormed off. "Well," I looked at Orochi, "We have a long and hard road of ahead of us."

(Orochimaru's pov)

I stormed off to my room and slammed the door. Kabuto was being an ass. I studied the photograph, I remember this day quite well. Yukiko was bugging me because we had no pictures together. So I gave in and we went to take one. I sighed and laid down on my bed, thinking back. I never liked thinking back to Konoha. It seemed Yukiko was always there, haunting me. I closed my eyes and remembered.

(Flashback)

_"Yukiko stop dragging me!!" I whined as she pulled me in front of the camera. "Aw come on Orochi! quit being a baby!!" I hissed as she kept tugging. "Hey will you two stop already?! do ya want a picture or not?!" she finally stopped, but still held onto my hand. "Yukiko let g-" I was cut off when she kissed me on the lips. I felt the blood rise to my face. "All right, ready?" Yukiko smiled while I had on a angry expression, with the blush still there... then there was a flash. CRAP!! when we got it back I felt humiliated, but she just giggled. "Now it's just junk. It isn't a very good photo..." I trailed off. "Orochimaru can I keep it?" I turned, "Huh?" "You don't want it, so can I have it?" I felt the rush of blood again. "I-I-I don't care! keep the piece of junk!!" I stormed off embarrassed._

(End flashback)

Heh, Yukiko was always alittle on the weird side. Oddly another memory came to mind, it was still about Yukiko, but she was pregnant at the time.

(Flashback) (Sorry bout' the flashbacks...)

_"Heyyyyyyy Orochiiiiii!!" her voice rang through out the damn place. She barged into the room, we had left Konoha behind a long time ago and we now just renting a small place, "What?!" I barked at her. She whimpered, I forgot not to yell at her. "Sorry, now what?" she smiled, "I found out something interesting!" I just stared at her. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She patted the space next to her, I smirked and jumped on her. Her tummy wasn't very big yet so it was okay to do it. I caught her in a kiss and grinded myself into her body. She bit my tongue, but not in a playful way. "What?" I whined, I was soooo excited now. She glared at me, I just panted ready to jump back on. "Don't okay? I'm not in the mood." I looked to the floor and pouted. "Stupid Snake Man..." she muttered, "Anyways, what did you want?" she grinned. "Come here," she beckoned to herself. I obeyed and sat in front of her. "Well?" she took my head in her hands and laid it on her swollen tummy. "Listen." "To wha-" I could hear, but just barely, a small heartbeat. I looked at her, "Is that the baby's heart?" she nodded. I blushed a small bit. I laid my head back down and smiled. It was odd, but it was nice to hear._

(end flashback)

My eyes remained closed I wanted to go to sleep but my stupid mind wouldn't let me. I finally began to fall into the darkness when I muttered, "Yukiko I..." and then just darkness. I locked my memories away.


	32. Time Is Running Out

(Orochi's pov)

I opened my eyes but they began to close, I struggled to keep them open. They fluttered till they were fully open, but I soon wished they stayed closed. For surrounded me was dead and decaying bodies. Alot of them to. I screamed and back up into the wall as far as I could. "Hey let me out of here!!" something moved, but then stopped. 'W-what was that?' suddenly a hand grabbed my ankle, I looked down staring into nearly lifeless eyes. I yelled and kicked it, "GET OF ME!!" I landed a kick in it's face making blood pour out of it's mouth. I retracted my leg from it's cold, now dead, hand. I cowered in the conor, hoping somebody would let me out soon. "M-mommy..." I muttered.

(Kabuto's pov)

I was cleaning up the lab since the last experiment when I heard a small scream. Heh, he must of woken up by now. I sighed and put down my tools and walked towards the cells. When I arrived there he was, crying his eyes out, muttering someones name. There was a new bloodied body next to him, it was sad to see Orochi like this. No, it was humiliating than sad. I mean he is the son of the most feared ninja, Orochimaru. You would think the child would enjoy seeing bodies everywhere and blood, especially since his mother is a demon. Demons are the most blood-lusting things in the world. "Hey, come on now. Don't want your father coming in and seeing you crying." he stopped and froze, I chuckled, this boy knew to fear Orochimaru. "Do you want out of there?" his head shot up and he nodded, "Please, I don't like being in here..." I reached for the keys when a cold hand grasped mine. It was Orochimaru. "Now Kabuto don't let him out. I need to ask him something." he had a tainted smirk on his lips. I nodded and went back to cleaning my tools and the room. Damn was it a mess...

(Orochimaru's pov)

I stared at this boy that I was supposed to call son. I went over to the side of the cell he was cowering in. I knelled in front of him, "Well, your scared of dead bodies? hehehe, why is that? they're not going to hurt you.". He began crying again. This boy pissed me off. I grabbed his hair and pulled up to my level, I was now standing, and asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?" "I-I never saw a dead body before..." I sneered, Yukiko sickened me now. She couldn't even raise a child correctly. I banged his head against the bars and blood gushed out his head. He began to cry again. That sound was very annoying. "Shut up!" I rammed his head into the bars again. "S-stop it!" he shouted, "Hah, finally get a backbone huh?". I did it again, and got the same reaction but slightly different every time. His commands would get louder and harsher. Finally he snapped. "I SAID STOP YOU SNAKE FUCKER!!" he bit my wrist and kicked me in the ribs. I dropped him and examined my bleeding wrist. I began to laugh, "It's about time you tried to oppose me." I never liked anyone to oppose me, but this was a completely different kind opposement. He clutched his bleeding head and rolled over to face me, "W-why did you do that?" "Just to see if you had any fight in you." I looked at my wrist, "You have quite a bite aswell." he groaned and rolled back over. I was amused now. "Now, Orochi was it?" he nodded, "Orochi, why did you come here?"

He coughed and sat up, still holding his head, "I came here because mother said to come find you." he now had my full attention. "Okay, your mother sent you here. Why?" "She said your the only one who can help her. Mother is being held captive somewhere in the Thunder Lands. Reizu is still after her, and because she still loves you." Reizu?! that bastard is still after **my **Yukiko!? I growled which made Orochi scoot back. Now the last part is what got me. 'Because she still loves you.' I never said I loved Yukiko, she always said though but I just brushed it off. "Mother is going to die if she doesn't agree to Reizu's conditions." I looked at him, "Which are?" he sighed, "The conditions are to bare him a strong demon. He wants her to give him a powerful son." I snapped. I punched every wall in sight. I yelled and cursed Reizu to Hell and eventually calmed down. I leaned on the broken walls and slid down. She told me this when she came back, this man called Reizu wanted a child but she refused. Becaused she loved me. I felt a small hand touch mine. I turned my head to see Orochi, his arm through the bars, his hand on top of mine. "Time is running out, I can feel it." I got up and opened the cell, I told him to get out. He got and smiled, "Thank you to-san." I growled. "Don't expect anymore kindness from me. For you won't receive it." he nodded but fell to the floor. I sighed, the gash to his head had finally knocked him out. I picked him up and took him to Kabuto. "Sire?" "Shut up and heal him. I'll be back shortly." I ran my fingers through my hair as I walked down the dimly lit halls. I gritted my teeth. Yukiko will be saved from this Reizu bastard!

**Demon World**

A insane laugh echoed through Lord Reizu's palace as a blood-lusting demon ran throughout it's hallways. Snow white hair drenched with the crimson source of life, eyes as dark as the deepest ocean and power unlimited. Claws ripping through flesh and bone, fangs as sharp as any blade slicing into necks. Footsteps dashing through every hallway. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" her voice cracking as she yelled looking for her one desired prey. Breaking down every door she came across. Finally destroying the biggest and last door, she growled, the room was empty. Her prey vanished. "DAMN YOU TO HELL REIZU!!" the final roar shook the entire palace. Running towards the wall she punched it with a mighty force, making the whole side shatter. Jumping here and there she made her escape. Touching ground she ran towards the forest. Ice forming where ever she touched. "This land is now my domain!!" she slammed her fists into the dirt, ice shooting out of the ground. This area was no longer the Thunder Lands, but the new Ice Domain!


	33. Land of Demons and War

(Orochi's pov)

I walked along side my father and his apprentice Yukashi Kabuto, searching for the Scroll of Ages that I had lost when I fell off the cliff. "So, what does this scroll look like?" asked my father, who had agreed to come along, only to set Reizu in his place. "It's large, grey and has many paintings of demons on it." I responded. "Will this scroll only work for demons?" "No, it will work hanyous aswell. But if a human ever does touch it he will lose himself to the darkness and be lost for all eternity." his golden eyes widened for a moment, but soon relaxed. It seemed as if he was afraid of death. Is he where I got it from?

We soon reached the location but there was a minor problem. It was infested by wolf demons. Sniffing around for the scroll I guessed at first, but what they said answered my question, "Keep searching for the half breed! If Reizu-sama knows we failed then it's our heads!" I was scared stiff until father mentioned something, "Didn't your mother teach a single Jutsu?" duh! of course she did! but I was wondering either or not to use it... "Yes she did, but I'm not very good at controlling it..." he smirked. "Let me see your power boy." I nodded and weaved the seals, "Hyouton Tsubame Fubuki!"

With a wave of my arm, swallows made of ice attacked the demons. "What the heck is going on?!" cutting through skin and bone the demons fell one by one. I stumbled backwards only to be caught be father, "You did well for a five year old." I beamed up at him, "Mother taught me that herself!" he just sighed and walked over to the mound of dead wolfs. He looked everywhere till something caught his eye. I looked to his direction, it was the Scroll of Ages! I laughed and ran over to get it when a white fox jumped out. "Don't you dare touch this!!" it barked. I finally noticed that it was Hoshi, but he was really hurt. One was claws closed while the rest of his battered body was covered in gashes and blood. "Hoshi it's me, Orochi." I muttered, trying to reach for the scroll. His growling grew lower, his eyes shone with anger. I made a quick grab for the scroll but he lunged at me and bit my arm. I wailed and kicked at him, making some attempt to throw him off. Something scaly went across my body and wrapped around Hoshi. His fangs loosened up and I ran behind to-san, who was looking rather angry. Through tears I saw what looked like a Anaconda, suffocating Hoshi, it was awesome!

I looked up at to-san in awe. He could summon snakes! I blushed a bit, I got a lot from him. Or so it would appear. "Orochi-sempai, let me heal your arm." it was Kabuto, I nodded and rolled up my sleeve. His hand glowed a light green as he placed it on my wound. I winced and tried to pull away, but he kept me in place. "Keep still or you'll make it worse." he whispered as his hand stopped glowing, "What was that?" he stood up and smiled, "It's called Medical Ninjutsu. I'm your father's best Ninja at this kind of Jutsu." I nodded and gazed back at to-san. His snake was killing Hoshi! I rushed over and hugged his legs, "Please don't kill him! he didn't mean to bite me!" I started crying again.

"Orochi you need to stop crying." he spoke harshly. I nodded and backed away so his snake could finish what it setting out to accomplish.

"To-san, Hoshi isn't just mine. He's ka-san's too.." I muttered, holding onto his greenish sleeve. With a snap of his fingers the snake disappeared.

"Let's get going before it's too late." he muttered as picked up the blood covered scroll.

Handing it to me and I nodded and raced off to find a lake of some sort. Hoping that we weren't too late to save ka-san. "Kabuto-san, where is the nearest lake or pond?" "It should be around the entrance to Otogakure's main gate." I began to pick up the pace, I had to go back through that Hell hole again... to-san taking notice of my increase of speed and smirked. "Anxious?" he questioned, "Yeah, for some reason I can't wait to fight." I replied. After a long period of silence among us we arrived at the village. I shuddered as we walked into the ghost like town. To-san scooped up on shoulders, "Don't pay any heed to the villagers. They're just pawns. They will not harm you while your with me." "Why do they fear you so much?" he chuckled, "Isn't normal to be afraid of your ruler?" I gasped. Was he the leader of this village?! If so then, why is it in such poor shape? "To-san are you the leader?" "Yes." "Oh..." "My lord we're here." Kabuto announced as we approached the lake. Taking me off his shoulders, he placed me on the ground. "Now what?" I set the scroll on the ground, "This." I unraveled it and searched for the spell. I found it since it was marked by a paw print. Hoshi... I rehearsed to myself and began the spell,

_Two worlds, same soul._

_Two faced like a mirror,_

_Become as one,_

_To let these souls reunite,_

_The same trouble and tolls._

_Two worlds, same soul._

_Gate Release!_

The water shone a bright blue as it connected the demon world with the human world. I rejoiced inside. I finally did a spell!! "Wow, not bad." Kabuto said, but to-san said nothing. I was slightly disappointed but nonetheless the spell worked. Now I needed to find the land in which ka-san was being kept. I focused on the Thunder Lands and then it appeared, but it was odd... It was covered in ice and snow. "I thought you said Yukiko was held captive in the Thunder Lands." to-san stated more than asked. "She is, but something is wrong." I didn't know what but something told me to stay far from the Lands. "If what your speaking is true, then that is where we are going." to-san ordered. "Hold on a second! there is something terribly wrong!" he just sneered, "Let's go already." I sighed and stood up. This was going to be difficult. "Just jump in and you'll arrive unharmed." I jumped in first and was hopefully followed by them. The vortex opened into the Lands and all of us fell into snow. I popped my head out, my ears twitching left and right. "Damn..." it was to-san. I don't think he likes snow... he had a look of irritation upon his pale features. "Well," thunder rolled in the grey sky above us, "Welcome to the Land of Demons and War."

Her darkened blue eyes peeked open, scanning her deserted surroundings. Her white mane fell in front of her porcelain face, covering her insane gaze. Yawning she stretched and began to awake from her long nap. She sat in the what used to be called 'Reizu's throne'. Standing up she cracked her neck, claws and jaw. Something had awoken her. Not just normally opening your eyes and waking up. No, something irritated her. A familiar power. Walking out towards the balcony, she gave out a ear shattering roar. Birds flying from their cozy nests, rabbits scurrying to their burros, and even walking the snakes from the deep, winter slumber. She made known her mood. She was angry.

**Hi ya! hope you enjoyed this update. Things are starting to get interesting. Orochi, Orochimaru and Kabuto have made it to the demon world, but how will they fare? and what of this mysterious demon that has changed the Thunder Lands into a frozen waste land? find out next weekend or maybe even sooner!**

**Translation for Orochi's Jutsu.**

**Hyouton Tsubame Fubuki is Ice Element: Swallow Attack.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review. They make me happy.**


	34. Rumors and Murder

(Orochi's pov)

I couldn't believe my eyes, the Thunder Lands was covered in snow! I knew the Thunder Lands never once received snow, so what was before us was impossible. 'Could mother have done this?' mother was brought here, but to cover the entire area in snow? no, mother would have ran and never returned. Something else has done this. "I thought you said we're going to the Thunder Lands. This place is piled up with snow." Kabuto stated bitterly. "Look, I don't know what's happen but this **is **the Thunder Lands." father said nothing, but just brushed the snow off his shoulders. "Orochi, your not lying are you?" he asked, glaring holes into my soul. "No, of course not father." I muttered, "Good," he looked to the road, "Where to now?" "Right, we go to the nearest village and see what's happened here."

We walked down the snowy trail when something came into sight. It was a village. "To-san, look!" I yelled excited, he merely chuckled and kept walking. I was happy that we were near a village, since walking for five hours straight hurt. As we entered the village I felt a chill go up my spine, it wasn't like the chill I had when I entered Otokagure, I knew something was very wrong. I clutched onto father, hoping he would not let me get killed. He looked down at me and sighed. Picking me up, he placed me on his shoulders. "Orochi stop being so scared." he said with venom dripping from every word. "Yes father." I held into his hair so I wouldn't fall off. He hissed, warning me to let go or else. I gulped and obeyed. The houses and restaurants were so old and broken down, I thought that the Lands had better villages then the Domain, but this was ridiculous. "Look, over there." Kabuto pointed towards a figure embodied in mist. It looked like a ghost. I soon got a good look at the person hiding in the mist, it was mother!!

"Mama!!" I squeaked happily, father looked surprised while Kabuto said nothing. I jumped off of father and ran into the mist. Not a good idea... "Orochi come back!" father yelled after me, something inside should have told me this was wrong but I didn't listen. I missed mother too much. I clung to the figure and looked up, it wasn't mother. It was Yuki Ookami!! I yelped and back away. She pulled out her sword and began to advance. "Father!!" I cried and tried to run back to him, but I couldn't see where I was going! everywhere I looked I saw her golden brown eyes. I stopped and started to clam myself down, I needed to concentrate. I made the hand signs and waited for her move. Next thing I know she jumped in front of me, sword drawn, and was intent to kill.

"Take this! Hyoton, Kokuryuu Boufuusetu!" I threw my fist at her when a black dragon made of snow crashed into her. That was my second best Jutsu. The dragon cleared the area leaving a very wounded Ookami behind. Father and Kabuto looked at me in shock, I laughed "Pretty good, huh?" Kabuto looked dumbfounded while father was pleased. "I see Yukiko did teach you something." he remarked smirking. I blushed, "Uh, no, I taught myself that one." I received another shocked look. But it turned into a smirk soon after. He came over and pat me on the head, I blushed again. He then turned to Yuki, "Is she still alive?" "I doubt it," I began, "That blast was pretty close to her." he began to laugh. "Let's hope she is.." he walked over and examined her, a grin went across his face. "She is indeed alive, but that adds to my fun." he licked his lips.

I didn't understand what he meant by 'that adds to my fun.' he sometimes confused me very much. "Kabuto, get this girl some medical attention. I need her alive." father ordered Kabuto. He nodded and began to heal her. I also didn't get why she needed to be alive. Mother was always in danger while Yuki was prowling around. After some moments Yuki was awake.

"Where..?" she looked around to see that she was surrounded by enemies. She jumped and reached for her sword, that wasn't there, growling she stood her ground. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, father stepped forward, "I need information." Yuki's eyes widened. "Your that stupid Snake Shinobi that was with Yukiko!" she exclaimed. Father knew Yuki but yet he didn't fear her? odd. She then looked at me, "And that is the stupid little Hanyou!" she growled. Father got in front of me, "You will treat my son with respect, understood?" her ears flicked backwards. "What do you want with me?" father smirked, "I need information." she gave a puzzled look. "On what?" Kabuto stepped forward, "Who, to more exact." "You mean..." "Yes," father laughed, "Yukiko, the Demon Hidden in the Ice and Snow."

* * *

(Yuki's pov)

I growled a warning at this insane Snake. I never liked this 'thing'. I smirked, his son, AKA abomination, was hiding behind Orochimaru. "Hehehe, you remember me don't you? I scarred that little mind of yours." he made a whimper and hung on tighter. The Snake glared daggers at me. "What did you do?" I chuckled, "I disturbed him beyond reason." I was backhanded. "You ever touch him again, I swear I'll kill you." his irises were even more slit then normal. "Whatever." I spat, blood trickling down the conor of my mouth. "I'm not scared of you or that damn monster!" I yelled. All three of'em gave a retarded look. "Hehe, you don't know what's happened to your 'darling' Yukiko have you?" I grinned. I was backhanded again. He pulled me up by the collar, "No I don't. Why don't you tell me?" he hissed. I smirked and spat blood on his pale face. He frowned and kneed me in the stomach. I cough and blacked out. This will be interesting...

They walked into a inn, sat down and began to talk. Orochi sat next to his father while Kabuto restored Ookami to a conscious state. Goldish eyes opened and wandered around the surroundings. She sat up and winced in pain. The kid did a real good number on her. "What?" she asked, voice raspy. Orochimaru spoke up, "Tell me about Yukiko and what's happened or I will kill you in a most horrible way." he hissed. Yuki smirked while waving her hand. A waitress appeared from the shadows, she ordered Saki on returned her attention to the Snake Sannin. "You wanna know why our country in such a arctic state?" "I could care less." the Sannin remarked bitterly. "Come now, don't be a ass. It's all Yukiko's doing." "My mother did all this?" Orochi pipped up. Yuki's Sake finally arrived. Pouring and taking a big gulp she answered, "Yeah, your dumbass mother did all this." she swished the cup around. "Well actually, not your mother. More like, nah, nevermind." she sipped another cup. Orochimaru's golden eyes flared, "Don't 'nevermind' me. Who's doing this?" Yuki's eyes gleamed in delight. "It's more of a rumor. A rumor of murder."

"Rumors and murder?" Kabuto repeated, "Yes, didn't you hear me?" Yuki barked. He fell silent.

"What are the rumors about?" Orochi asked, "Like I just said kiddo. They're about murder." he gulped and moved to his father's lap.

She drank the rest of the Sake down like it was just water. Slamming the glass down she said, "The rumor says that a demon from the Snow Domain killed Lord Reizu, my brother." "Is the demon my mother?" she grinned a toothy grin, "Nobody made it out alive to see." "Then how did this rumor start then?" the Sannin replied. "It's obvious," she began, "The snow, my brother missing, and the towns people scared shitless." "Where were you when all this began?" "In the human world." she looked at Orochi. "Tracking him and the Scroll down." she slouched into her seat. "So, that still doesn't explain who did this." the Snake said, "Your right. It doesn't." fiddling with some chopsticks, she continued to talk. "I heard that the demon is a female, dark blue eyes, and a long white mane." she described the demon. "Then it isn't Yukiko." Kabuto started to say but Orochimaru interrupted, "Yukiko has a condition in were she does have dark blue eyes and goes on a killing spree." Yuki smirked. "You know of this problem?" "Yes. Yukiko said it's her father possessing her." "Ah yes, the great Takahiro." her mind started to wander.

"He disappeared before the Great Demon War. Leaving his beloved wife and sweet daughter behind to die." "Takahiro? my mother never mentioned him." "Of course, why would she? he betrayed everyone, including her." Orochi now was paying very close attention. "Her mother, Satomi, her name fit her so well, was murdered by my clan. But some how Yukiko remained alive." she laughed, "But before that our clans were close, we were allies."

(Flashback)

It had been four years since Takahiro and Satomi took the throne of the Snow Domain. And then it happened. A child was born, a girl to exact. She looked so much like her mother, blonde hair, green eyes and slightly pale skin. Her father was not pleased that a daughter was brought into the world. In fact, he was disgusted. Satomi and his newborn was a disgrace upon him. Not even wanting to see his daughter Satomi decided to name her. About a hour after her birth it began to snow. Satomi smiled and dubbed her little girl, Yukiko of the Snow. Three years passed before Takahiro even looked at his daughter. When he did he thought it was time to pay a visit to their neighboring country, the Thunder Lands.

Yuki Ookami was also born not to long ago. Same age as young Yukiko. She was named after their clan's goddess, Amaterasu Ookami, a great white wolf who lived on the Plain where the god's and goddess's resided. She had her mother's looks aswell. White hair, black eyes and pale skin. Now three years of age both clans met. Yuki Ookami hiding behind her father, Tsukuyomi while Yukiko hid behind Satomi. Both being of shy nature dared not to venture from the protection of their parents. After the boring talk the girls found courage to say something to each other. Both became friends when the meeting was over. Some two years later would be entirely different. After they meet those two years ago the war broke out. Many kitsune demons and wolf demon perished. Takahiro vanishing, Satomi dead and Yukiko left alone to die, Yuki's mother committed suicide and her father dieing along his army, everything seemed to shatter before the children's eyes.

(End flashback)

"Nobody really knew why the war began. It just did..." Yuki muttered. Setting her eyes upon Orochi she said, "But as for the demon holding my home captive, Orochi it is your mother. No doubt about it." he just looked down and turned to lean on his father's chest. "Well your looks are sure different." Kabuto said, "You Shinobi aren't the only ones who can use Jutsu." she clapped her hands together and with a poof her original form appeared. Long white hair with black tips, eyes as dark as the night sky with red markings around the eye; much like Orochimaru's purple marks, and skin as pale as paper. "Now for the big surprise." she closed her eyes. When she reopened them what a shock the group received. Yuki Ookami's once pitch black eyes now shone with a light crimson color. It was the Sharingan!

**Fox: Whoah! lotta stuff in this chapter! and most likely the longest I've written in awhile. Well I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


	35. The Shadow with Blue Eyes

They all were surprised to see the Sharingan, since the massacre of the Uchiha Clan. Had Itachi missed a Uchiha? the question was unbelievable for Itachi never missed his target. Not once. Yuki began to laugh at the look on their faces, "What? never see a Sharingan before?" the two Sound ninja cleared their throats before speaking. "Actually, yes. We're very surprised to see a Uchiha." Kabuto said. This put Yuki in slight confusion. "What do you mean by 'surprised'?" "Back in my old village, Konohagakure, there was a horrible slaughter of the Uchiha Clan. And it was by their own prodigy, Uchiha Itachi. Though there is one survivor, Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. And that happened at least five years ago." the dark Kage of Otokagure stated. Taking all of that in and regaining composure, Yuki replied, "What has become of the younger sibling?" the Snake Sannin smirked. "He should be on my side soon. Since I've marked him..." he said, muttering the last words. Although it went unheard by Yuki and Kabuto, Orochi heard it as clear as a bell. 'Marked him...?' he sat next to his father puzzled, why would he mark someone?

In Orochi's world is was not a rare sight to see an Uchiha. The Sharingan belonged to the Wolf Demons. It was gift given to them by their goddess, Amaterasu Ookami. So that her clan would be able to see through deceit and lies. It was a gift, but also a deadly curse. Orochi, though half human-half fox demon, heard the legend of the giant eight-headed snake, Yamata no Orochi. Ookami and Orochi had battled and Ookami came out as the victor. Ookami's burning red eyes saw through Orochi's tempting words of trickery and she slew him with the help of a human warrior, Susano. That is why there is a great rift between snake demons and wolf demons. Once the legend was told they never saw eye to eye. Orochi felt bad for the giant snake, so he too felt anger towards the wolf demons. But there is another reason. Yuki Ookami came into his land one night and used her Sharingan on him. He was sent into the world of Tsukuyomi, where Yuki could control everything. Time, space, pain. Everything. He remained there for what seemed like an eternity. If he was entranced any longer he would have lost his mind. But thanks to his mother, Yuki was given a beating and was soon after chased off.

"Well, I suppose we are to go after your crazy fox bitch." Yuki remarked. Orochi was mad but his father even madder. Even though he didn't show it.

"Yuki-san, I will give some good advice if you wish to live." father glared at her intensely, "If you **ever **speak that way about Yukiko, I'll no choice but to silence you."

Whimpering, Yuki backed down. We soon left after father and Yuki calmed down. It was not long until the Thunder Castle came into view. But what was supposed to be Thunder Castle now looked like the Ice Towers, Orochi's and Yukiko's home. "It seems things had gotten out of hand." Kabuto said taking in the surroundings. Orochi looked up the Snake ninja and saw a look of some sort shining in his golden orbs. Is he happy to see mother? the toddler wondered. The dark shinobi began to walk on once again, taking his son along with him. They arrived in front of the bridge, but there was no bridge to cross. "Now what do we do?" Orochi asked. Orochimaru smirked and put Orochi onto his back, "Hold on and don't let go." he ordered. Orochi nodded and held on. The Oto nins jumped to the reachable heights and waited for Yuki. "Nah, you guys go on ahead!" she waved them on. Orochimaru, being too impatient, didn't bother with the wolf and proceeded. On their way to find Yukiko, Orochi had a odd chill run down his spine. He clinged tighter to his father and buried his face in his black mane. "Orochi was is the matter now?" his father growled, "Something isn't right..." he muttered in return. Kabuto drew a kunai and became cautious. They continued forward, being as quiet as possible.

What was odd that Yuki said many demons were slain yet, there were no bodies littering the hallways, no blood, not a thing. It was spotless. They stopped at two giant doors, both shinobi were on edge. There was something beyond those doors. Something bad. Kabuto opened one door and slid in, the other two went in after him. Being ninja they hid themselves in the shadows. The only that caught their eye was a shadowy figure resting on the throne. Inching foward, Kabuto jumped infront of the throne. He sighed and withdrew his kunai. His motioned his master and young master forward. "Is it mother?" Orochi asked, "I don't think it is." Orochimaru replied. What was sitting in the throne before them was not Yukiko, but Reizu. Dead as dead can get. He had claw marks on his face, arms, torso, etc. He was practically mince meat. Orochi started to gag and tear up. He hated the smell of blood and rotting flesh. Orochimaru set him down and tried to calm the boy. The doors behind them smashed open. Kabuto stepped between his masters and the new threat. But what stood before them was not a threat, it was a wolf demon.

"Hello, Lady Yukiko has been expecting you." she spoke softly. All three of them were confused. There were not to be any living wolves around. She giggled, "You must be wondering why I took so long to fetch you. Well, I lost track of time and oddly got lost." Kabuto let his guard down slightly but not fully, Orochi clung to his father like he was going to be taken away, but Orochimaru just studied the girl. "Kabuto, put the kunai away. There's no need for it." Kabuto looked at his master oddly but accepted his order and withdrew the knife. "We're sorry, please forgive us. We had forgotten all about Lady Yukiko." Orochimaru said grinning, both boys gave him a 'what the hell?' look. "Come Orochi, we mustn't keep your mother waiting." Orochimaru took his hand and went up to the wolf demon. She nodded and led the way. Orochimaru was still studying the girl. What was he looking for? What he did notice was all the claw marks on her body. Well, the ones that wasn't covered.

"Here we are." the demon said opening a rather large door. Inside was a very long table set with everything but food and people. Except for one. The dark one sitting at the very end. Dark blue eyes shone in the darkness, watching their every movement. "Please, have a seat." the demon mentioned towards the chairs. She bowed to the shadow figure and left the room. A long silence was among the demons and humans until the shadow stood up. Now where the light could touch the person it reviled no other then Yukiko herself! Orochi jumped out of his chair towards his mother. "Mama!" he hugged her legs, "Hello my little one." she smiled sweetly. Hugging her son back she turned to the shinobi. "It's good to see you again Orochimaru, Kabuto." her tone was as normal as it used to be. 'She hasn't changed much at all.' Orochimaru thought, 'Man, I forgot how beautiful Lady Yukiko was!!' Kabuto thought while turning light red. Orochimaru noticed and hissed at him. This action caused Yukiko to laugh a bit, "I forgot how funny it was when you did that.". Orochimaru, deep down, missed that laugh. "Now, we don't we talk for awhile." Yukiko said, snapping the two out of their thoughts.

"Lady Yukiko forgive for asking, but are feeling ill what so ever?" Kabuto questioned, since possession seemed less likly at the moment.

"Why yes, I'm feeling quite well actually. Why?" Yukiko answered. "No reason." he said back. "Thank you for asking." she grinned.

"Orochimaru," he looked up at her, "Have been well the past five years?" she inquired. He nodded and looked away.

"Is something the matter?" "No, but could we talk in another room?" she nodded and led him to quest room.

When they stepped in the door the door slammed. Orochimaru pinned Yukiko between him and the door. "What are you doing?" she asked, "Takahiro I presume?" her eyes widened. "T-Takehiro? how do you know my father's name?" "Don't play innocent with me. Takahiro your possessing Yukiko.Why?" "My father hasen't possessed me in years. You know that." she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. God he missed this. He snaked his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. His tongue opened her mouth and explored every conor of it. He missed the way she tasted. She pushed him onto the bed behind him and crawled on top and began to bite his neck. He groaned and pulled her down more. She started to lick his neck, her tongue trailed over his neck into his sinful mouth. He began to tare away at her kimono top and she his shirt. Both were shirtless in matter of seconds. She began to grind her hips into his strong ones, making him moan and buck hard against her. She purred she felt his private move against her own. He growled and tried to change positions but her being a demon was going to be extremely hard. "Y-Yukiko.." he breathed out ragged, he wanted her for so long now. Now he could release alittle. Her icy hand trailed down towards his aching member and slowly massaged it. "Yukiko...! S-stop! I hate that!" he hissed out. She giggled, "Sorry my Snake." she kissed his nose and removed her hand. He reached up and kissed her passionately but felt something cold against his neck. It was a kunai. "Hehehe, stupid Snake. Yukiko always did say you were too lustful."

* * *

**Fox: Wow! gettin' hot in here! (can't believe she wrote that.) anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this update. I do feel a bit heartbroken at my last update, I only got like two or three reviews. Please don't mean. I love your reviews! just don't burn me... anyhow, I'm on summer vaction now (since may 21 to be exact) and I'll try to update twice a week. Key word 'Try'. But now I have some more time to write and update. BE HAPPY!! (gives you all cookies) please leave a review!! sniffle**


	36. Possession, Fairytales, and Him

_What is possession?_

_It's an infection._

_It makes me a reject._

_Nothing more but a defect._

_Blood, tears, screaming,_

_It all seems like I'm dreaming._

_But I'm not._

_I have a infection._

_It's called possession._

_She ran and ran. The dark force still following her. Tears ran down like a waterfall, blood stained her once pure, white and blue kimono, and her screams of fear rang out like wounded animal. She yelled for it to stay away, but it just laughed at her sorry attempts. Jumping into a tree, she ran jumped limb to limb. The darkness behind her seemed alive. Dark claws tried to snatch her, but she somehow out ran them. The entity roared, taking form of a grey fox with paralyzing red eyes. Kitsunes were always fear in Japanese fairytales, it would be a horror story to a child, but the tales were true. Kitsunes' would steal your soul and take on the form of the soul. It was usally a priestess or a old man. The only way to tell was if it wore a fox mask. The piercing red eyes always seem to strike fear in anyone. Even the bravest warrior. But this kitsune was different._

_Tripping over her own feet, she fell to the forest floor. Whimpering, she made a sad attempt to crawl away. The kitsune dropped down in front of her. It looked like it was... smirking? She let out a cry and buried her face in the sleeves of her torn kimono. The eyes... those horrible eyes... they frightened her. The giant fox before let out a snort and lowered it's head down to her level. Whispering it spoke, " Do you honestly think that you can run my little one?" _

_A suddenly chill blew through the air. Ice shards burst out of the ground and had surrounded the small girl. After a few moments the ice shattered leaving a frail and scared of her mind, fox demon. Her light blue eyes gazed up at the deep red ones. Their eyes locked, breathe caught in her throat; he began the possession. What a pain racked the fragile body of the tiny fox demon. Growling in pain and clawing at it's own face to rid itself of the worst pain. As their souls united, her mind began clouded. Thoughts no longer becoming clear. Blood turning ice cold. Heart turned to stone. Mercy not even a option. She raced off towards the village she fled from. Eyes dark blue, claws extended, fangs like miniature daggers. One thing was in her mind... Slaughter. She tore up every single person alive in that poor, unexpected town. Men, women, and even children. They could not believe what had happened. A five year old girl killed every person in that village. Not even a drop of their blood touched her. No one survived. Not even a animal. She rose her face to the heavens and let loose an insane laugh, that if you heard it; it would haunt you the rest of your life. This was possession._

_"I have no control. No judgement. No chance to ask for forgiveness. I...have...nothing..." _

_It's true. She has nothing. No love. No protection. Nobody. She wanted someone to call her lover, her protector, her friend. She found one, but maybe it was not meant to be. So kind, yet so insane. His gold eyes held a passion but it wasn't real. It hid what was truly there. Revenge, murder intentions, hate, insanity. He left with a gift but also a curse. After all that, still she had nothing._

_Father hated her. Mother was kind, but yet, distant. Big brother was... What has become of big brother? What fate has befallen him? He was there but at the same time never there. One night he just never came back. Big brother, I need you. I am weak, confused, hurt, scared, and haunted. Please, where ever you are, come back. Find me, protect me, say everything is going to be okay. Don't leave me alone to rot in the dark._

_Big brother come back..._

**Fox: Yo! I made this little chapter up so I could get outta my writer's block. I think it worked! 'is proud of herself' it's an important chapter. It kinda unlocks Yukiko's memory of her first possession and her older brother. Who's the older brother? Have we met him already? Or not? That's for you to find out maybe next chapter! Or not even the next one. Well, I hope you liked this one. Please leave a review and I'll update again Sunday or Monday**

**P.S.**

**Sorry it's so short... 'sniffle' (786 words) next one will be longer!**

**P.S.S (lol)**

**I'm sorry about miss placing all my chapters and stuff. I screw them all up when I uploaded another chapter. I apologize for all those old updates. Thanks for reading and hopefully understanding.**


	37. Failure and Transformation

(Takahiro's pov)

I smirked as I pressed the dagger closer and closer to his throat. I knew this would be the end. "Any last words?" I wouldn't care to listen but I humored him alittle. He grinned and went poof. 'A clone?!' I turned around only meet a blade, inches away from my face. "I do have some last words I suppose. Let Yukiko go." he hissed. My eyes narrowed, I jumped away from the blade and took off towards the door. I heard a noise then felt a burning near my neck. I looked to see the Snake's attendant, Yukashi Kabuto, who had a chakra scalpel ready to make the kill. "Hehehe, you kill me and Yukiko dies as well." I remarked, the Snake advanced and stood in front of me. "I'll say it once more. Let. Yukiko. Go." he growled. I only laughed, "The girl you once knew is long dead by now. When I took over I acted on her rage and took out every demon in this castle. That rage was the only thing left of Yukiko and once I completed the rampage, she died. Then I took over." I said. Not saying a word he punched me in the stomach, then the ribcage, last but not least, the face. Blood was dripping from my nose, my stomach and ribs ached. Pain I didn't miss. "You think that will save her?" I questioned, "I have her locked away deep inside my mind. In the darkness conors. Where she will be haunted from every memory she can recall. Right now she is slowly being devoured by the darkness. Who knows, she may live or she could be dead at this very moment." I spat. He rose his hand again only to be stopped by the door being rammed open. It was the abomination, wolf girl, and the stupid fox.

"Takahiro, you've lost. Give it up." Hoshi spoke, ready to launch at me if necessary.

"Give mama back!" Orochi yelled, gripping onto the Snake Sannin.

"Takahiro, you've been a thorn in my side since the day your daughter was captured. Now, I can make things right..." the wolf's Sharingan seem to burn into my soul.

My eyes grew wide. I knew what she was going to do. "Don't you dare!" I shouted at her, "This is for the best." the red pools glared intensely into my dark eyes. I felt my soul being disconnected from Yukiko's soul and body. "No! This can't end here! I finally have a body, don't take it away!" I yelled, trying to fight the Sharingan.I heard Yukiko talking, "Father it is time for you to leave!" I grabbed her hand. "I'm staying here thank you!" I roared at her, she flinched and backed away. Hahaha you were always so weak!" I yelled at her. Yukiko disappeared back into the darkness. The only thing I could hear was her crying.

Yuki flew back into the wall when I outmatched the Sharingan's power. "You think such a weak power from that goddess of yours is enough?!" I laughed at her pitiful excuse for power. I felt teeth sink into my shoulder. It was that damn fox, Hoshi! I gripped his neck, "Let go rat!" I flung him to the floor. "You can't save her either!" I screamed at him. He got up on all four legs. "I know I can save her! Because she's..." the last part was too soft to hear.

(Hoshi' pov)

I told what needed to be said, if it was hear or not. I looked over at Orochi, "Young master, you must do this one favor I ask of you." he nodded. "I have returned the scroll, it should outside the door. Take it and send your father and the ninja home. They are no longer needed." the Snake shinobi stepped forward, "What do mean 'no longer needed'?" "Yukiko will explain later." his golden orbs narrowed. "Young master please, take the scroll and send them home." I said again.

Orochimaru put his hand on Orochi's head, "He's coming isn't he." he stated. I shook my head no. "He has to stay here. Yukiko needs him."

"I've abandoned them once before. I don't intend to do so again." he spoke. I could'nt believe what he had just said. Does he regret the action from those years before?

"I'm sorry my lord. He must stay. I am thankful though, that you said that." I muttered the last part. Maybe, Yukiko and him still have a chance. Slim, but it's a chance.

Orochi tugged on his arm, "Come on, we have to go." this caught Takahiro's attention. "No you don't!!" he ran at him, claws glowing dark blue. If he used that on Orochi he'd be dead in a instant!

With a yell, Takahiro brought down his claw. I failed to move in time. But, I heard a clash. I gasped to see Orochimaru defending him with Kunsagai blade. "Just because I left them a long time ago, doesn't mean that I will not protect them." he hissed at Takahiro. I saw my opportunity and decided to strike. I jumped on his shoulder once again and bit down even harder. "Gah!!" he roared in pain. I sank my fangs lower. "Get off me!!" he tried to break my neck, but I still remained strong. "Hoshi!" Orochi called out trying to get me, "No, stay away!" I growled at him. Takahiro now jumped backwards into the wall in a attempt to smash my skull in. "Son of a bitch!!" he yelped, his shoulder blade was pouring crimson. "Take Orochi away!" I said while trying to keep my jaws clenched. He nodded and picked him up. All three left without another word.

(Orochi's pov)

I cried while father carried me outside. I didn't save Hoshi, I didn't save mama. I'm so useless! That made me cry even harder. Father noticed and put me on the ground. "Look, you have to be strong." he said, "H-how can I when I failed to save her?!" I yelled. He sighed, "Yukiko sent you to find me and bring me here to help her. And you did. You didn't fail her. If anyone did..." he looked to the ground. I rubbed my eyes, he did have a point. I did what mama told me to, and I succeeded. I looked up at him, "Thanks." he poked my forehead, "Your welcome." he actually smiled this time. I brushed myself off and looked to Kabuto, who had the scroll. I walked over and took it from him. "I'll send you two home, okay?" they nodded. I opened it and searched for the passage. I soon found it and chanted it. The portal opened to their world. I turned to face them, "There ya go." I smiled. Kabuto nodded and went towards it, but stopped to wait on his master. Father bent down to my level, "Don't get in anymore trouble then you are now. Because I'm not running all the here and back again." I laughed, "Okay, I won't. Promise."

He looked at Kabuto, who was staring at the portal, minding his own business. He gave me a quick hug, "Don't expect that every time we meet." he grumbled.

I laughed, "Okay," I looked at my feet. "When mama gets better, we'll come see you again!" I said happily. He smiled and rubbed my head, "You do that."

He joined Kabuto by the portal. They both walked into the gate and that was it. 'I hope I see you again...' I wished.

(Hoshi's pov)

Blood was pouring off me like sweat. He had sent many ice daggers at me, causing my skin to get all cut up. My red eyes glared at his dark blue ones. This was going to end today! I barked and lunged at him. Digging my claws into his arms, my fangs back into his shoulder. "Furry bastard!" I was thrown towards the ground once again. I couldn't land on my feet this time. I was going in and out of consciousness. "Stupid rat. I knew I shouldn't have kept you alive." Takahiro growled at me, I looked to see if Yuki regained any conscious whatsoever, but she was still out cold. This battle was mine and mine alone!! I thought of something and smirked. It was now or never.

I conentraited on my enegry and began to transform. My paws in hands, body into a human torso, my face no longer resmebling a fox but a human. My red eyes snapped open when the transformation was complete. What now stood before Takahiro was at any more a mere fox, but a proud fox demon!

"Takahiro, this ends now!!"

* * *

**Fox: Yay update! Next time I update the story takes place when Naruto and Jiraiya search for Tsunade in Tanzaku Town. Will Takahiro still possess Yukiko's body? And what will become of Orochi and Hoshi? Find out next time! Please leave a review. And thanks for reading!**


	38. Meetings and a Sucker's Bet

"Ahhhhh!!" a pain filled scream echoed throughout the dark compound. In a isolated room, laid the Snake Sannin. His arms burning, sweat forming on his pale forehead. He cringed when the next wave a pain racked his body. A scared out-of-his mind, nurse stood next to him, "L-l-lord Orochimaru, take you-your medicine! Quickly!" he pleaded. Golden eyes shone with annoyance and pain glared holes into the man's poor soul. With a strike of his banged arm, the man fell to his death. Blood covered his sheets and arms. Breathing heavily, he tried to regain some air.

"Oh dear," came a sigh, "I only left the room for a couple of moments and the place is already a blood bath!" stated Kabuto Yukashi. Annoyed that he had to clean it up later.

The Sannin growled at the medic, "Enough of your damn complaining! Have you found her?" he asked. He would be ready to kill the boy, if the target was not yet located, even in his weak state.

The medic pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "Yes," he began "She is found in Tanzaku Town." he responded.

A dark laughter erupted from the Sannin, "Tanzaku Town, eh?"

"But time has not been good for her, she's turned bitter." Kabuto said, "Hehehe, the best machines are always the bitter." the Snake said huskily.

**(Tanzaku Town)**

A blonde woman, looking about in her early twenties, sat in front of a gambling machine. Her apprentice standing next to her, praying for three straight sevens.

'Seven!' she hoped for the first reel to come to a stop. It was seven.

'Seven!' she hoped for again. It was seven.

'Seven!!' she prayed to the gods. It was seven!! Three straight sevens!!

"Ah ha! Tsunade-sama! You did it!!" her attendant cheered on.

'Three sevens? That's impossible!' the blonde woman, known as Tsunade, exclaimed to herself. She was the Legendary Sucker for goodness sake!!

She put in another token. And once more her attendant prayed for sevens. And it was so. Tsunade the Legendary Sucker played two games and struck Jac Pot twice!

'This never happens! Well, unless this is an omen...' she pondered to herself. Whenever she struck money, bad luck and misfortune always lurked around the corner. "Ahahaa! You did it Tsunade-sama!!" "Shizune! Be silent!!" her master yelled at her attendant, Shizune. The small pig in Shizune's arms oinked at her master. She too had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

**(Outside Tanzaku)**

A couple with a small black haired child walked the path towards Tanzaku Town. One adult had medium long, silver hair with ruby eyes. The other had long, white hair with light blue eyes. The child had pitch, black with white tips on the end of the strains of hair, plus two fox ears. His eyes were two different colors, gold and blue, he was as pale as the moon with a handsome feature on his pale face. Behind him wagged a short, black tail with a white tip. When the by spotted Tanzaku, he shouted excitedly.

"Mama! Look it's Tanzaku!!" he cheered running away from his mother, "Hold on litte guy!!" she yelled after him. The man behind her only chuckled.

"You think it's funny when he disobeys me?" the woman spat at the amused male. He shook his head, "Yes. It's oddly amusing." he said now looking at the now ever so interesting sky.

"Brother, your radiculas!" his sister shouted back. Walking ahead of her he shouted back, "We're gonna beat ya there!!" and he took off towards his nephew.

"Kaito, come back!!" she chased after them. She was mad since she didn't want her newest kimono to get dirty, "My kimono is getting dirty!" she cried.

"Yukiko-neechan, stop being such a drama queen!" Katio taunted her, "I'll get you for this!!" she screamed at him, her kimono getting dusty.

One thought lingered in her mind.

Kaito was sooo dead for this shit!!

**(Inside Tanzaku)**

"Pervy Sage, where the hell are you?!" a blonde boy with whiskers, shouted. He was having trouble with the second state for the Rasengan. "Stupid balloon..." he muttered looking at the pieces of rubber. It was about mid day. Where on earth could he be?! He said he was searching for a healer woman called Tsunade. Pervy Sage she could heal Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. He then heard a familiar laughter. 'He better not be where I think he is!!' he yelled in his mind.

He stormed off towards the direction of the laughter. But it put in front of a brothel. 'Bastard!' he growled, covering his half-virgin eyes he wandered into the brothel. And who did he find sitting in the presence of girls? The Pervy Sage himself! "You stupid, perv! I thought you said you were looking for Tsunade!!" the Toad Sage obivously drunk responded, "Well, ya see I kinda got sidetracked..." he hiccuped and paid more attention to the women than his student.

"That's it!!" the blonde boy shouted, making and 'X' with his arms. "Your outta here!!" he drug his drunk sensei away.

"B-but the lovely ladies!! They won't survive without me!!" the Toad Sage proclaimed, he took a fit struggling out his young students grip.

One of the women winked at him, "We'll be okay, promise. We'll miss you!" she blew a kiss at him. "I'll miss you too!!" the Sage cried, attempting to catch the kiss.

One thing went through the student's head.

'Damn pervert...'

**(Tanzaku Castle)**

The grand castle of Tanzaku no longer stood proudly, but lay shattered in ruins. The cause, Orochimaru and his giant snake. Both Sanin and their apprentices stood glaring at each other.

"Orochimaru, it's been a long time." Tsunade spoke first, "Indeed it has, Tsunade." Orochimaru answered back.

"I've search for you long and hard my dear," he said, "I'm in need of... some help." his wounded arm twitched in pain.

Tsunade had long since noticed his poor condition. But what caused it?

"I quit medicine a long time ago. Ask someone else." Kabuto stepped in, "Please, no one else can heal his arms. Your techniques for medicine are incredible. We're willing to pay."

"First, how did this condition occur?" Tsunade asked, Orochimaru smirked. "Nothing much, just a minor set back when I killed Sarutobi."

Both kunochi's eyes grew wide. He did what?!

"Killed...Sarutobi-sensei...?!" Tsunade chocked out. He chuckled, "No need to scowl Tsunade-hime."

Claiming down, she began to talk again. "And you honestly think that I'm-" she was cut off by a small voice.

"Mama, what happened to the castle?" it was Orochi's voice. He turned to see Tsunade,Orochimaru, Kabuto and Shizune.

"Orochi, don't run ahead of-" Yukiko stopped in her tracks. "Hey, Yukiko did ya find hi-" Kaito also came to a stop.

"Lady Yukiko!" Kabuto was amazed to see her alive.

"Yukiko!" Tsunade said, "Your alive!!" tears were on the brim of her eyes.

"..." Orochimaru seemed to have lost his voice.

"Orochi come on." Yukiko took his pale hand.

"But what about father?" he questioned.

"Never mind him." she said coldly.

Katio just stared at Tsunade, 'Man, she's got huge breasts!' he felt like drooling.

"Kaito!" Yukiko's voice snapped him out of his perverted thoughts.

"Coming!" he ran to catch up.

"Even the kid is alive..." Tsunade muttered. She couldn't believe it.

Kabuto was also astonished until his master ran past him.

"My lord wait!" he called after him, but the Sannin wouldn't listen. He just kept running after her.

**(Tanzaku Town)**

Night time was beginning to fall and the Sannin and his young pupil was looking for some establishment to find food and some information. "Ah, here we go." the Toad Sage said, standing proud at his find. It was a run down pub. "A bar?! I'm thirteen for Kami's sake!! I can't go in there! Are you trying to be a bad influence on me!?" his pupil screamed at him. "Now now, clam your ass down. You can get good information out of bars." the Sage stated going inside. Once stepping inside he came to a halt. The very person they we were looking for was right in front of them. Getting drunk...

The blonde stopped the white haired man, "Jiraiya?!" "Tsunade!?" Jiraiya jabbed a finger at her. He ran over to her leaving his blonde student behind. 'That's Tsuande?' his eyes wandered to her chest, 'Fifty my ass!'

"Naruto, come over!" Jiraiya waved him over. Obeying, he sat down his stuff and sat down. 'She's sooo not fifty..' his thoughts continued.

**(Somewhere in Tanzaku)**

Yukiko was being stalked by a Snake ninja. She could hear his breathing, "Come out already." she ordered. The Snake didn't waste any time coming out of the darkness."Where is Orochi?" he asked, "With Katio." she growled. His eyes narrowed, "Who's Katio?" she laughed, "Remember the little, white fox you would kick around?" "Hoshi?" "Yea, Katio is his real name. My father sealed my brother in a fox's body. That's why he disappeared." she said, rubbing her shoulders. He moved up against her, "How about we go inside?" he teleported them inside a hotel room. "You think I'm going just let you do what you want?" she barked at him, he nibbled on her ear. "I don't see why not..." she suppressed her moan.

He gently pushed on the bed and crawled on top of her, "Moan, I want to know you want me." he whispered in her ear before sucking on it. She gasped and took hold of his yukata top. "Oro...chi...maru..." she breathed out, he began to suck at her sensitive spot on her sweet neck. "Keep saying my name..." he growled, bucking into her hips. She groaned and nipped at his neck as well. She began to pull off his top, but seeing the bandages made her stop. "What happened to your arms?" he pulled away from her, panting. "I received a curse for killing Sarutobi." he undid her top too. "Y-you killed Sarutobi?" she stuttered, "Yes..." he licked her breast. "Kami... you still taste so good..." his breathe ragged. She moaned and tried to push him off, but no avail. "S-stop..!" "I don't want to." he muttered continuing his little adventure down her body. "I want you." he stated, undoing the rest of her clothing. She wanted to scream, but she wanted him too. She grabbed hold of his black mane, "Do it. Now." she whimpered, a sinful smirk played upon his pale lips. "As you wish, my Little Kit."

**(Back in the bar)**

"F-Fifth Hokage?!" Naruto chocked on his fish. Tsunade's amber eyes shone with confusion while Shizune was shocked. "Your the only one who is worthy. At the moment." Jiraiya said, glancing down at his handful of cards. Tsunade clenched her teeth, "I decline!" she spat. "Huh?!" Shizune wasn't in for another shock. "I mean of course an old man is going to die when trying to act young. The Hokage of Konoha died throwing away their lives for the sake of the village. Life made isn't for gambling it away." she winked at Jiraiya, who had a stone, cold glare. "I mean the title of Hokage? What a joke." with a growl Naruto shot up. "I don't care if your a lady! I'll punch those teeth right out of your skull!" he banged his fist together. Tsunade smirked and also stood up to Naruto, "Okay brat, outside!"

A ball of swirling chakra formed in Naruto's hand as he charged at Tsunade. "Rasengan!!" he roared, 'Crap!' with one finger the ground broke in half. Naruto was caught in a small and very tight ditch. "Agh, get me outta here!!" he growled. Tsunade flipped her bangs out of the way, 'The Rasengan? At such a young age...'

"Jiraiya! Did you teach him the Rasengan?!" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head, "He is my disciple..."

"Hmph, compared to the real thing, that wasn't even the Rasengan. The only users are you and the Fourth Hokage." she scoffed.

With the help of Shizune, Naruto was out of the ditch and dusting himself off. "Stupid old bat..." he muttered, "Hey, kid!"

He turned to see Tsunade throwing his frog wallet up and down in her hand. "Froggie?! How'd you get him?!" he whined, "Like taking candy from a baby."

Tsunade made a bet with Naruto. Within a week if he could master the Rasengan then she'd acknowledge he could be Hokage, give him 'Froggie' back, and give him the First Hokage's necklace.

**(Hotel room)**

Yukiko had fallen asleep in Orochimaru's arms. Both sleeping soundly. After two and half hours of screwing each other, they finally wore out. His golden eyes opened a bit, he yawned and looked at Yukiko. She looked so peaceful asleep. He got up, being careful not to awake her, and tried to find his boxers. 'Where'd she throw it?' he found his yukata but no luck with his boxers. "Damn it..." he cursed under his breath. Soon after twenty minutes of searching, he couldn't find them. "Great..." he sighed and put on his yukata, his arms being useless, it was hard to tie it. It was awful looking, but it was good enough. He went back over to Yukiko and kissed her on the forehead.

"..." what he muttered was so faint, it was hard to hear. With that he disappeared.

**Fox: Wow longer chapter here people! (2,339) Are you surprised about Hoshi? hehehe . I wonder if Yukiko's and Orochimaru's relationship is lust or love? ooooo think about that! ... you probably already have... crap... anywho, thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	39. Random Chapter Oreo's Boxers

**Okay, this is so random. I was being stupid at the end of my last update when Oro-kun couldn't find his boxers. Now, we'll see what happens.**

Yukiko scowled at the missing person for leaving her alone. The missing person was no other than, Orochimaru. Upset, she began to clean up the room from last nights...Uh... Fun... she dressed in a morning kimono, made the bed up, and picked up her dirty clothes. But, one piece of clothing didn't belong to her. It was his boxers! "Hehehe, this is going to be interesting..." she giggled. Putting it on top of the dirty clothes, she ran down the stairs and into the washing room. Throwing the light clothes in, she waited patiently. Then, Kaito came in. He was so out of it he didn't realize Yukiko was even in the same room. While putting in his laundry a certain Snake shinobi also came down. Wonder what he's looking for...

"Yukiko, do you have them?" he asked, embarrassed that he couldn't even find his underwear. Yukiko laughed at his embarrassment, "Why, yes. I do." she smirked.

She pointed in the washing machine. "Oh," he started, "Their in there..." Yukiko nodded. "So, your washing my clothes again?" he asked hopefully. "No." she said plain and simple.

"Damn..." he muttered, looking to the ground. Katio, still half asleep, wandered over. The machine 'dinged' and she took out the dry clothes. Before she could give the Snake back his clothes, Katio snatched them.

"These can't be mine," Katio said, "And why not?" Yukiko asked. "Because, I'm not **that **small thank you." Katio stated proudly, putting a ashamed Orochimaru in the corner.

Yukiko laughed until Orochi came running down. "Morning mama." he greeted, "Hi, sweetie." she greeted back. Katio sighed and threw the boxers aside. Something else caught his half conscious attention.

It was a dark blue thong.

Kaito must have been dreaming, for what he said next was odd... "Hey, honey, how come I never seen you in this?" Katio asked picking it up.

Orochi was confused at what was, Yukiko was embarrassed her brother was touching her underwear, and Orochimaru was fumming since Katio insulted him plus he was touching Yukiko's underwear. In his book he was the only who could do that.

"Uncle Katio, your touching mama's underwear... I think..." Orochi said. Suddenly snapping out of his dreamland, Katio yelled, "OH DEAR GOD!! THAT'S YUKIKO'S?!" he dropped them and ran back upstairs.

Orochi stood still very puzzled, Yukiko giggling and Orochimaru tired.

Orochi picked up the boxers on the floor, "These aren't mine."

Yukiko fell over laughing.

Orochimaru swiped them away from his son.

"I have something to do. Bye." with that he poofed away.

"Mama, father is alittle weird..."

"I know. That's what makes him so love able."

Katio soon returned. "Sorry about that..." he uttered an apologize. "And about your boyfriend's boxers... were those really his?"

Yukiko grinned widely, "Nope." both boys stood shocked. "Then, where are they?"

Yukiko held out a large wad of cash. "Holy shit! Your rich!!" "Uncle said a bad word.." "Guess who paid me this much for those."

"Kabuto?" "Uh, you?" "Honey, I can't pay myself." "Oh."

Somewhere far away was some wild Orochi fangirls deciding on how to divide the Snake ninja's boxers among themselves. Next day there was a report on a group of killed girls. They were mutilated in the worse way possible.

Cause of death?

An Orochi fangirl fight to the death.

Over his boxers.

The murderer?

Kabuto.

* * *

**Sorry if this was more stupid then funny. I was bored. You don't have to leave a review. Sorry once again. It was very lame.**


	40. The Week Is Up! Decide!

**Fox: Okay, there is a spoiler in here. The Fourth Hokage's real name. So, yeah... Read and enjoy. Oh, about chapter 39... Sorry, that was totally stupid and random. But, some did like it so, thanks!**

* * *

**Tanzaku Town**

**Monday Night**

It was only Monday when all this started. Meeting up with Orochimaru, seeing Jiraiya again, and the Fourth Lord's Legacy; Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade sighed as she walked into a gambling establishment. Thoughts were running in and out of her head. All thoughts were centered on that kid. "Stupid brat..." she muttered, placing bets on the table.

"Yosh! All right, ladies and gentlemen. The time is now!" the gambler announced as he drew out the results. Tsunade lost. After some men laughing and enjoying their new found money, Tsunade walked into the streets once again. Only to bump into Jiraiya. "Hey there, you okay?" he asked noticing her facial expression. It was a lost one. She merely shook him off and continued walking back to her hotel. "What's wrong with her?" he was about to follow until a woman caught his attention, "Hey sweetie! Lemme buy you a drink!" and he raced off towards her.

Mean while, Naruto was out in a disclosed area. Trees were either knocked down or had holes in them. Naruto stood in front of a tree panting, "Come on... Gotta try one more time!" he focused his chakra and went at it again.

**Wednesday Night**

Tsunade once again lost her money. Pissed off she made her way to get a drink. On the way she saw a familiar person. That person had long, white hair.

"Yukiko!" she yelled, heading in her direction. The sudden yell made Yukiko jump a bit. The boy next to her did nothing but pay attention to the game before him.

"Oh, Tsunade. Sorry about the other day. How are you?" she asked, Tsunade grinned. "Don't worry about it! I'm pissed though..." she glared at the dirt.

Yukiko laughed, "What's the matter?" "I lost my money again..." "Sounds like you." "Yeah, well..." the raven haired boy tugged on Yukiko's kimono. "Mama! Look! I won!" he said happily, holding up a bag with a fish in it. "Aw, you got a Goldfish." Yukiko beamed, "So, he's alive." Tsunade said. "Of course, why wouldn't he?" Yukiko asked. "I'm just surprised that he let him live." Yukiko's eyes grew narrow, "Even though he may deny it, he was excited that I was pregnant." she took the young boy's hand in hers. "Come on, let's go see Uncle Katio." "Okay." "Uncle Katio?" Tsunade questioned, Yukiko nodded. "Yeah, Katio is my older brother." "Can I meet him?" "Sure."

The two women walked along side each other with the boy in between. He was busy studying his new friend. "So, this brother of yours...Is he hot?" Tsunade asked excited, that made Yukiko laugh. "Why? You want a boyfriend again?" "Pfft, men who needs them..." she huffed, Yukiko giggled at her friend's statement. Walking past a men's club they heard a idiotic laughter.

'Jiraiya...' Tsunade thought.

'Stupid pervert...' Yukiko thought.

"Orochi, stay out here okay?" Yukiko sat him down on the ground. "Stay put." he nodded and resumed looking at his fish. Tsunade and Yukiko walked into the establishment. They soon spotted a grey-haired man with red eyes. "Katio!!" Yukiko screamed at him, he gulped and looked nervously at the girls around him. "It-it's not what ya think!!" he panicked, Yukiko cracked her knuckles. "O.U.T.S.I.D.E" she spelled out, he shot up out of the sofa and ran behind Tsunade. The girls muttered to themselves, "Is that his girlfriend?" or "Wife maybe?"

Yukiko dragged Katio out of the room by his ear, "Listen here mister! If I **ever**catch you in here again, I'll turn you back into a fox!!" she scolded at him. Katio nodded while making a small whimper. Tsunade stood there totally surprised. Katio was a demon version of Jiraiya! She couldn't stand the fact that another type of Jiraiya was running around. Yukiko was too busy beating up her defenceless brother to hear a small voice, "Huh?" it was Orochi. And all the women who worked there stopped to admire him. "Aw, he's adorable!" "I wish he was mine! Oh, wonder whose kid he is anyway..." they played with his hair and hugged him. "Mama!" he yelped, his face was nearly all red from all the attention he was receiving. He doesn't like being touched. Yukiko growled and shoved the girls away, "He is mine." she stated while picking him up in her arms. The girls gave a quick glare before returning to their work. Yukiko ruffled his hair, "You okay?" he nodded and hugged her. "So, this perv is your brother?" Tsunade asked while shoving him away. "Yeah, but he's my perv." Yukiko chirped.

The four soon departed from each other, Orochi leaving with Katio while Yukiko and Tsunade headed off to a local stand. Where they ran into Jiraiya. He was about to step in, when two women caught his eye. "Tsunade! ...Yukiko?!" he ran over to them. He looked at Yukiko hard, "Hmmm, you might be a ghost. So, in that case, a quick search must be conducted!" he had drool running down the side of his mouth. His hand reached out for Yukiko's chest, but Tsunade made sure that didn't happen. "Oh no, ya don't!!" she slugged him right in the jaw. He fell backwards and flat on his face. "Tsunade...That was mean!!" he pouted, not paying him any heed, the two girls stepped into the stand. "Hey, lemme buy ya somthin'!!" he raced in. Yukiko sat next to Tsunade and Jiraiya next to her as well. After ordering their food, things became serious.

"Yukiko, I can't believe your alive." Jiraiya said taking a sip of sake. Yukiko messed with her chopsticks, "Why is everyone so astonished that I'm alive?"

Tsunade sighed, "Because, you ran off with a S-rank criminal. And it was Orochimaru no less."

Jiraiya joined in, "Yeah, after all the human experiments and shit, we thought you were dead too."

Tightening her grip on the sticks she replied, "I made the choice on my own. I mean, Kami, I loved him. And I was going to have a baby. I didn't want my baby to grow up and not know his dad. But, it happened anyway..." her ears went down.

"Speaking of Orochimaru... Tsunade, what kind of deal did he make with you?" Tsunade's amber eyes widened. "Deal?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, that is what Shizune told me. And you have a week to decide." he said, "Order's up!" the man handed them their food. "Thank you." they muttered, looking down at the food.

Uh, about him... What's wrong with his arms?" they both looked at her, "You don't know?" Jiraiya asked. "No." "There is a seal on them. A curse he received for killing Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade finished. "He..Killed..Sarutobi..?" they gave a curt nod. The fox demon looked down in shame. She gave herself to him and the next thing she knows is that he killed their childhood mentor? What a fool she was...

"About Naruto," the name caught the kunoichi's attention, "Anybody seen him?" "No, I haven't." Tsunade ate some food. "Naruto? Who's Naruto?"

"Sorry about that, I forgot." Jiraiya said, running his fingers threw his bushy hair. "You and Orochimaru left before that happened." "Before what happened?"

"The Kyuubi attack on the village 12 years ago." Tsunade stated. 'Kyuubi?' "The Nine Tailed Fox Spirit." "Nine Tails?" Yukiko gasped, the only fox she knew had nine tails was... "What? You know something about it?" Tsunade asked, she shook her head. "No," he is here! "I don't." Yukiko stood up, "I'm sorry, I have to get back to Orochi." she paid and left. "What was that all about?" Tsunade shrugged, "I don't know. Much less care."

**Sunday Night**

Jiraiya and Tsunade were back at the same stand a few nights later. Only this time, Jiraiya was nearly drunk off his rocker and Tsunade was sercretly drugging him. "I still haven't heard from Naruto. Wonder where he could be..." Jiraiya pondered, Tsunade just let her mind wander off. Shizune checked up on him yesterday, he was out cold and would be for the next two days.

Yukiko walked up to Jiraiya's hotel room full of questions. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Thinking something bad had happened (she's the easy to worry type) she opened the door. She gasped, Shizune was on the floor and she wasn't moving! She picked her up to place her on the bed when a blonde haired boy was asleep in the first one, "Okay then..." she put Shizune on the second one. Yukiko went to get a cloth when a shiver ran down her spine. Her blue eyes tear up with fear. 'It' was here...And close. Suddenly the boy next to her had a small, red glow on his stomach. Reaching for the cover, she pulled it back. His stomach was burning up. She took off his jacket and placed her cold hand on his hot stomach. (lol, u perverts. Stop thinking such things! lol) There was a pulsing sound in her head. "Ah!" she gripped her hair, there was a flash then a roar.

Blinking rapidly, she regained her eye sight. She stood in ankle deep water, and in front of her a gate with the tag 'Seal' was placed on the lock. A low growl was heard as two crimson eyes shot open. A large mouth full of razor sharp teeth grinned down at her. Yukiko shuddered with fear as she knelt before the gate, more like the creature inside the gate. "Lord Zana, your presence has been greatly missed back in the Demon World." he merely laughed at her, "Yukiko? Princess Yukiko?! My, it has been so long!" he kneels down to her level. "It hasn't been that long..." she smiled at him, "Ah, but every time I see you, you grow more beautiful. Now you kneel before me as a matured young woman." he complemented. That made her blush. "My lord, why are you sealed within this boy?" he chuckled, "My dear, I ventured out into the Shinobi world and attacked many villages. Konohagakure is where I met my demise. The Fourth Hokage used some spell on me and the next thing I knew, I was sealed inside a infant. I believe it's the Fourth's child." he said, "Minato's...child?" she whispered to herself. When she met Minato he was Jiraiya's student, and it was when he was chosen as the Fourth Lord, that was one reason Orochimaru left the village, but he was single when he was chosen. Since he would hit on her...Which of course made the Snake jealous...Those two would fight for her, get her things and so on... "Naruto Uzumaki..." Uzumaki was not Minato's last name. So, who was or is Uzumaki?

"Yukiko, my dear, time grows short. You take your leave. The spiritual pressure inside the boy is making him ill." Zana spoke, closing his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep?" Yukiko asked, he just laughed. "What else is there to do?" his eyes once again closed. "Good bye." "Until we meet again, Lady Yukiko."

She reopened her eyes to see the boy awake with a confused look on his face. Along with a blush. "L-lady... Uh, why do you have my jacket off...?" he questioned uneasy, snapping back into reality Yukiko stuttered. "O-O-Oh, I'm s-s-so sorry! You were burning up...So I took the jacket off..." she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, then...Uh, lemme wake Shizune up..." he put his jacket back on and shook the unconscious medic. "Hey...Hey...Wake up!" Shizune stirred, "Huh? Naruto? Your up?" he nodded. "Yep! All I needed was a good night sleep!" he unwrapped the bandages. "That's good...Wait! What day is it?!" the two took a step back, "It's Monday, what's up?" Naruto asked, 'It's Monday?! I was talking to Zana that long?' Yukiko thought in shock. "Naruto, Lady Yukiko stay here!" she started out the window but was stopped by a kunai. Glaring daggers at the thrower, she readied her senbon. But it was a staggering Jiraiya. "H-hold...Up..." he soon collapsed, "Lord Jiraiya!" she jumped out the window and ran to him. "Pervy Sage?" Naruto and Yukiko jumped out as well. But what they didn't know was that a certain spy was watching them.

Kabuto was watching the scenario unfold from the building over. "I didn't expect Jiraiya to be here..." he glanced over at Naruto and Yukiko, "Nor you two..." he took off. Jiraiya noticed his presence only a moment too late. Shizune mixed together a jar of herbal water to help Jiraiya recover. "Is your strength returning?" she asked, he gulped down the rest of the jug. "A little, but at this rate I'm only at 35 percent..." he muttered, "So, Tsunade slipped a drug and you didn't know..." Naruto began, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! WERE YOU TOO BUSY STARING AT HER CHEST??" he accused. Yukiko sighed, "Sorry, I have to get going. Feel better Jiraiya." she was about to race off, but Jiraiya grabbed her wrist. "Your not going anywhere little lady." she gluped and sat back down. "Tsunade went to see Orochimaru, didn't she?" Shizune nodded, hiding her face from him. "Just as I figured..." he looked to Yukiko, "We're going to need your help." "W-what can I do? Orochimaru can beat me. I'm not as strong as he is..." "That's not true. One: Your a demon Two: He's weak right now Three: I'm with ya!" he winked giving the thumbs up sign. Naruto growled, "That's so cheap!" he hit him on the head. Jiraiya muttered insults and Shiuzune laughed. "Alright," Jiraiya stood up, "Let's go!"

**Tanzaku Castle (well, where is was...)**

Tsunade waited for Orochimaru. During that time she brought all her thoughts together for the final decison. Footsteps echoed in the pathway. He was here. Turning she met a worn out Snake Sannin. "Your answer?" he hissed, she nodded. "But I have a small request, don't lay a hand on the village!" he chuckled, "Very well..." they walked towards each other. He shakily put up his curse ridden arms. Tsunade made a ball of healing chakra. Slowly the went towards one another, but a kunai sailed between them causing both ninja to jump back. On top of the roof was Kabuto. He back flipped and stood next to his master. "What's the meaning of this? Coming here and betraying me," he hissed, "Tsunade!"

* * *

**Fox: WHoot! 40 chapters!! Hahaha! I wonder if you remember Zana from chapter 28? He was missing, and nobody knew where to. Zana isn't the Kyuubi's real name. I just to him to my advantage. Alright Sannin fight next time! Or maybe not. Yukiko might back down and run. Well, I have some news... I have noticed I have been getting fewer reviews...I know we have lifes and all but if you this would it kill you to leave a little comment? If you flame me, prepare to die. My little heart is breaking in two ppl... Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. Please...**

**Also, my Hellsing story is on hold. I'm not pleased to say this, but I've lost interest in it. I might pick it up again so don't worry. Once again I apologize.**


	41. Can't Look You In The Eyes

**

* * *

**

(Yukiko's pov)

I was scared stiff. Jiraiya demand that I come along to defeat Orochimaru. I...I couldn't do it. I'm just a weak and pathetic demon...I have no right to even call myself a demon. I now understood why father hated me. I was weak...He didn't want a weak child, he wanted a strong demon to be proud of. Not a fragile, little girl. I admit it, I was wrong to get involved with him...Orochimaru is a walking nightmare. Before I didn't see it. Or, was it, is that I saw, but just overlooked? Whenever I looked into his eyes...I saw a insane killer. But at the same time, a sad, alone, and scared man. I was there after his parents died. And I tried to replace them. I couldn't. He lost someone that was probably the most dear to him. What kept him sane. But after that, it broke. I did my best to fix it, but it seems all I did was make it worse. It made him walk even closer to the darkness. Then...I don't know anymore. Everything is...Different now. So many years ago, he seemed happy. Only now...He seems to rely on peoples pain to make his own go away. I know Jiraiya and Tsunade feel the same way. All three of us tried to replace what he lost. All of it seemed in vain. He was lost.

"Yukiko?" Jiraiya shook my shoulder gently, "Hm?" I looked up from my thoughts. "You alright?" I nodded, "Yes, I alright..." he smiled and continued to jump on.

"Jiraiya..." he looked back, "What?" I looked down at the ground. "Can we talk before we fight...?" I asked while stopping. I stood on the tree limb awaiting his answer. "Sure," he jumped down to my level, "You two take a break. We need a couple of minutes." they nodded and waited. "Okay, what is it?" I gulped.

"Do you think...The he way he is now...Do you blame yourself?" he just stared like he was deeply thinking. "Yeah," he finally said, "I do. I should have stopped him from leaving. I would have done anything...!" he clenched his fists. I see. I'm not the only person blaming himself. "I do as well. I feel like a burden to him. When I was little all I wanted was his attention." I felt myself begin to cry. "All I ever did was make myself a burden...He would always have to come and save me..." I started to choke on my tears. Jiraiya said nothing but pulled me into a embrace. He did nothing perverted, it was just...A normal hug. Something a true friend would give. I looked up at him with eyes overflowing with tears. He had his eyes tightly shut. I smiled and broke away from the hug. "Jiraiya...I want to tell you something."

"Huh?"

I smiled, "From the first day I met you, I liked you."

He stood there dumbfounded. "HAHAHAHA!! I KNEW I HAD YA BEFORE THE STUPID SNAKE!!" he announced proudly. I couldn't help but giggle.

He sighed, "Well, lets get this over with." I nodded and we resumed our little journey.

**(Tanzaku Field)**

There many holes in the ground from Tsunade's monstrous punches. Both Sound Nin evaded though. Tsunade stood in the dust cloud panting. Orochimaru laughed, "Out of breath already?" Tsunade sneered. "I'm just gettin' started!" she advanced again. Only to have Kabuto advance too. He snuck a Soldier's Pill and was at full potential. Disappearing into the ground and reappearing below her, he made a grab for her ankles. Tsunade noticed in time and dodged. Landing on her hands, she kicked the stone he was hiding behind. Kabuto, being a sneaky bastard, appeared behind her with Chakra Scalpels. He took aim and hit her muscles. Tsunade hit him in the chest with her shoulder to get him away. On her knees, she gasped for breath.

'My muscles...!'

"I cut your biceps brachii and rectus femoris muscles. You can't use that great strength of yours." he stated.

"You...Used a Chakra Scapel...Why...Didn't you aim...For my arteries..?" she panted out.

"It's true that a scalpel can cut your vitals without much injury," he activated his scalpels, "But it's hard to make one long enough in battle."

He ran at her, "Aiming for the throat is no big problem!!" he aim for her throat only to miss by a few inches. So instead of the throat, he got her chest.

Tsunaed slapped him away, 'Gah...He got my interal coatsal muscles...Can't...Breathe!' she looked at Kabuto. 'This boy, he is no beginner at this. His instincts and sharpness even surpass me in prime.'

Kabuto slid his glasses back up, "I can't have you die on me, so I entenually missed your throat. But now you can't mov-" Tsunade made her move. She jumped back up and knocked him in the back of the neck. Making Kabuto fly a couple of feet. He tried to stand but soon realized that something was wrong... He went to move his left hand when his right leg moved instead. 'What in the..?' he tried moving, but got the same weird reaction. The opposite or a completely different body part moved. 'Sh-she couldn't have!' Tsunade was wheezing but still breathing. "Hehehe, about time you figured it out. I changed my chakra into an electric field and sent it into your nervous system!"

Growling, Kabuto tried his best to figure out a way to move. Weaving hand signs, Tsunade began to heal herself with a low type of healing process. Drawing a kunai Kabuto yelled, "Using jutsu of this level on me," he whipped around, "Is an insult!!". Tsunade was shocked at how fast he regained control over his body. "Your afraid of blood right?! How about I show you some!" before he could lay a finger on her, a cloud of smoke surrounded Tsunade. When the smoke cleared, there stood; Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, and Yukiko. Plus the pig Tonton (lol).

"It's been awhile, Jiraiya..." Orochimaru's raspy voice said. Jiraiya smirked, "Your scary looking as usual." the Snake Sannin soon looked at Yukiko. "Yukiko..."

"What the heck?!" yelled a surprised Naruto. Kabuto looked at him, "K-Kabuto..." "So, you two already met?" Tsunade scowled. "Outta the way!!" she elbowed Jiraiya onto the ground.

"Hey!!" he spit out dirt. "These scumbags are mine!!" she lunged at Kabuto. Smirking, he drew his kunai again.

_Blood..._

_It's..._

_On...Me!!_

Tsunade stood freighted on what drenched her, Kabuto had silt his wrist and his blood poured all over her. _Blood!! S_he screamed, stepping backwards. "Well, that's one out of the way!" Kabuto punched her. Sending Tsunade into the arms of Shizune. "Lady Tsunade!" "Oi! What's going on?! Why is Kabuto trying to kill Granny Tsunade?!" "Because Kabuto is one of Orochimaru's ninja. He's a spy for Otogakure..." Yukiko said looking down. "Lady Yukiko, why are you with them?" Kabuto asked. Yukiko stepped behind Jiraiya, "He made me come..." Jiraiya looked back at her. "Aw, come on. Don't be a baby. And stop blaming me for stuff!" Kabuto stared at her, wondering why she became so weak. Yukiko looked at Orochimaru, who looked in the opposite direction. He was avoiding her. Her ears went down in sadness. "So, he's one of Orochimaru's ninja." he glared at Orochimaru, "That bastard cursed Sasuke!" 'Cursed?'

Naruto took notice of Kabuto injured hand. 'His hand! His right hand is wounded!!' "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" four Narutos appeared and ran at Kabuto. Naruto had tried to take advantage of the medic's hurt hand, but it was in vain. Kabuto easily destroyed the clones, he blinded Naruto with his blood and kicked him back. Shizune went over to Naruto's side. "Here, let me get that." she washed away the blood, "Thanks..." he muttered rubbing his eyes. "Shizune, help Tsunade. Naruto, protect those two and the pig. And," he looked to Yukiko, "Yukiko, you can fight four eyes." "W-What?" "You heard me." she nodded and stepped beside him. "Lady Yukiko, you're going to fight?" "Yes, I am." she turned her gaze to the Snake. "You killed Sarutobi..." she clenched her fists, chakra radiating from her being. "What the hell is wrong with you?! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU??" she darted at Kabuto. Ice dagger formed and ready. Kabuto back-flipped and stood next to Orochimaru, "My lord, your arm." he didn't respond. He just stared at Yukiko. "My lord! Your arm!!" the Snake suddenly snapped back into reality. "Oh, of course." he tugged at the bandage with his teeth and came undone. Kabuto drew blood down the Snake Summoning Contract and made the seals for the jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Two large, brown snake appeared. The Oto nins stood on top of the first snake's head. "So, you wanna play like that huh?" Jiraiya pricked his thumb and also did the summoning jutsu. But only to be humilated. Instead of Gamabunta, his son, Gamakichi appeared. Both Naruto and Jiraiya were shocked. "Eh?! Why are you here?! Where's Gamabunta?!" "What? A toad can't even get a decent hello?" "Nevermind..." they hung their heads in shame. "Hehehe, still weak as usual. Eh, Jiraiya?" Orochimaru mocked him, "Tch, saw through my handicap already..." Naruto grew angry. 'Makin' fun of Pervy Sage...Not happin' on my watch!' he did the hand signs. Same jutsu, same outcome. Gamabunta didn't appear, but another one of his kids showed up. "Hi ya! Got any snacks?" Naruto fell backwards, "One idiot after another." the Snake chuckled. Kabuto jumped onto the other snake's head. "I'll take Jiraiya." "Then I take Yukiko?" Orochimaru didn't say anything. Taking that as a yes, he advanced towards her. Yukiko had ice mirrors up. "Jiraiya! Melt these for me!" "Okay! Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" the ice melted into water that now surrounded Yukiko. Kabuto jumped into the area not even realizing the trap. "Heh, Suiton: Suriyuudan no Jutsu!" a dragon emerged from the water and hit Kabuto straight in the stomach. "Come back here! I'm not done!!" she teleported after him. Appearing behind him she cast another jutsu. "Hyouro no Jutsu!" ice exploded out of the ground and capturing Kabuto in it. 'Alright, a couple of years not fighting, I'm still pretty good!' the cheering was cut off short, the Kabuto she caught was a clone. 'Damn it!' she faced backwards to see Kabuto running towards the kunoichi.

**(Orochimaru and Jiraiya)**

They stood across from each other. Both panting from exhaustion. "Heh, why do you have the Nine Tails Brat with you? Does he remind you of your old self?" "I guess he does in a way, but I didn't choose him for that. You chose an Uchiha. A natural born talent. There's no fun teaching an already gifted child." he looked down at Naruto, "That kid right there, he has what it takes to become a true shinobi." Orochimaru sneered at him. "That boy down there has the talent? In my eyes he's a nuisence. He will amount to nothing. As the name suggests, a ninja is one who uses Ninjutsu. If that one ninja masters all jutsu then he is a true shinobi." Jiraiya merely scoffed at him, "You still don't get it, do you?" "What makes a true shinobi is having the guts to never surrender!" "Difference of opinion..." he trailed off. He saw Yukiko again. She was helping Naruto keep Kabuto at bay. "About Yukiko," he returned his eyes to Jiraiya. "She blames herself what's happened to you." his golden eyes widened. "She thinks she was nothing but dead weight to you. On the way here, she was crying her eyes out. She told me that it's her fault."

"Why...Is it her fault?" he asked so faintly, Jiraiya could barely hear. "She blames herself for your parents death. She's hurting inside..." Jiraiya muttered.

Jiraiya glared intensely at the Snake, "AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! JUST SAY HOW WEAK AND STUPID SHE IS!? I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE SEES IN YOU! SHE LOVES YOU SO MUCH AND YET ALL YOU DO IS IGNORE HER AND THE KID!!" he yelled so load, his voice might crack.

Orochimaru shook his head, "Be quiet! You don't know anything!!" he charged at him with the Kunsagai drawn.

**(Naruto and Kabuto)**

Kabuto had just punched Naruto in the forehead. His blue eyes were cold as stone. Yukiko stood beside Tsunade since her attendant was unconscious. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Tsunade shouted, wanting Naruto to stop. "Granny Tsunade...Don't you ever ask me to stop! That's not my Nindo!" he began to form chakra in his hand. It was swirling ball of chakra. "Ahh!!" he leaned into Kabuto, trying to hit him with it. But Kabuto evaded. Grabbing his upper leg, he ruptured a muscle. "I don't know what Jutsu you've learned, but it's hopeless." Kabuto pushed his glasses farther up his nose. Naruto flinched as he touched the muscle. "Scared? Want to run away?" Kabuto drew a card. "Naruto, you said in the second stage of the Chunin Exam, 'I don't run! I don't quit!! I don't care if I'm a genin the rest of my life!! I **will **become Hokage!!' " his blue eyes narrowed.

"Damn straight...That's mu Nindo! My ninja way!!" he got up from the ground and created a doppel ganger.

'Clones?! Now? Why?!' "Granny Tsunade," she looked up, "The bet, I plan to win! And take that necklace!!"

Kabuto ran at them, kunai out. "That stubbornness will kill you!! Your dreams, ambitions, everything! Will be gone!!"

..._Blood_

..._Pain_

..._Perfection_

Naruto's grip tightened on the kunai slicing through the palm of his hand. He clutched his and Kabuto's hand.

"No way..." he gasped, "Not until I become Hokage...There's no way in hell I'm gonna die!!" he formed the hand signs for the Rasengan.

"Now, you can't dodge! You damn traitor!!" the chakra swirling in his hand was so powerful that it began to burn his hand. But his clone vanished before it was complete. 'Crap, no...!' the chakra started to diminish.

Yukiko appeared beside Naruto. "Lady...? What are you doin'?" he asked puzzled. Yukiko smirked, "Naruto, I admire you. And I hope my son can become a good man like you someday." she smiled, Naruto blushed. "Give me the chakra." "Huh?" she held out her trembling hand. He nodded and gave it to her. Grasping it, she focused on the chakra deeply hidden within her. 'Onigai...Onigai...If only a small amount...' she pleaded. Her eyes turned dark blue. And the swirling chakra sphere in her hand grew and burned her hand as well. It was finally perfected. "Naruto, hold him in place for me!" he used his good hand too. He had Kabuto in a no-go situation. "Take this! Rasengan!!" Yukiko yelled, slamming the burning sphere into his stomach. 'What...is this?!' Kabuto grabbed Yukiko's and Naruto's lower chest. Then he was blasted away by the force of the Jutsu. Both Naruto and Yukiko stood panting. 'He...She...They did it!! Naruto mastered the Rasengan in only a mere week!' Tsunade was speechless.

'Hn, those two. They did it!' Jiraiya exclaimed.

'Yukiko...Since when could you do that?' Orochimaru was shocked and confused. (A rare moment for our Snake Shinobi.)

Naruto hacked up blood and fell backwards. Blood dripped from the corner of Yukiko's mouth. She refused to go unconscious. "How are you..." she gasped as Kabto emerged from the rock and still conscious! Both konuchi were angery and shocked beyond reason. "Why don't you just stay down?!" Yukiko screamed at him, Kabuto only laughed. "This," he pointed at his stomach, "Is way I gained lord Orochimaru's favor. I have healing abilities beyond that of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade..." it was true. His stomach was healing fast. On the outside... His glasses broke and he fell to the dirt, 'Shit...I used...Too much chakra!' he cursed himself. Yukiko's vision was becoming blurry, "..." she collapsed.

"Yukiko!" Tsunade ran over to the two wounded ninja. She checked Naruto first. _Thump...Thump...Thump_'No! His heart muscle! It's been torn! Induced Arrhythmia!' she went and checked Yukiko. 'Damn! Same condition!!' she glanced at Kabuto. 'That bastard!' she pulled Naruto closer to Yukiko so she could work on them both. Kabuto told Tsunade what he had done. Healing from the Kyuubi was not going to happen. "Shut it! I'll kill you in a second!" she shouted. She was healing Naruto at the moment. Yukiko was better off then Naruto was. Tsunade saw her brother and boyfriend when she looked at Naruto's face.

'Don't die!' she pleaded. Tears falling off her cheek she asked, "Why you...?"

The Kyuubi opened one eye. It was growing darker by the minute. "This darkness...Where does it come from?" he grunted, "My...Power...Why...?"

Tears fell into the pool before the cage. And made ripples in the water. "Tears...Who is...Crying?"

Naruto's hand suddenly went up and tugged at the necklace. "The bet..." he coughed some, "I win."

Tsunade took his hand in hers and healed the wound. "One more time."

_Once more..._

She took off her necklace.

_Once more, will I pass this on._

She put it around his neck.

_I'm putting the odds on you..._

Naruto soon went to sleep. Tsunade smiled and went to heal Yukiko.

* * *

"That brat, he's no good..." Orochimaru noticed that he fainted. "Tsunade's a medical specialist. Naruto is in good hands. I'm your opponent. Don't let yourself wander." "That's not what I meant..." he stared at Yukiko, 'Why do you push yourself for the sake of others?' his thoughts then centered on Naruto. 'The time to kill that boy is now!' he leaped off the gaint snake. Jiraiya saw his intentions and followed. Noticing that he followed, Orochimaru whipped his tongue around Jiraiya's leg. "What the hell?!" he was sent crashing down into the earth. Coughing up the Snake Sword, he went towards Tsunade. 'He's aiming for Naruto?!'

...

_I_...

_Can't_...

_I can't look you in the eyes any more_...

His golden eyes widened. His sword penetrated Yukiko. Her blood soaked the Kunsagai. "W-why did you?" she coughed blood on him. "B-because, this boy doesn't deserve to die..." her sky blue eyes were lined with crystal tears. "Why are you, a demon, protecting a genin and a pathetic Sannin?" "You know why...You did this once...You and Jiraiya both. You two protected us ...With your lives when we out...On missions..." her voice was getting raspy. "S-stop talking...!" the Snake yelled at her. Yukiko gripped the sword, "No. Not this time!" she flung the sword out of her chest. Flinging him backwards on his side. "I don't know you anymore! And...I don't love you anymore!!" she rolled up her kimono sleeve reviling a blue fox going down her elbow to her hand. It was a fox summoning contract.

"Today, everything ends. The Sannin, our bonds, and us!" she slid her claw down the mark.

"Lord Orochimaru! Manda!" Kabuto shouted for his master.

Orochimaru stared at Yukiko. Yukiko stared back. "Summon your stupid snake!" she spat. He flinched and jumped over to Kabuto. He slid blood down the contract. The other Sannin noted it was time to end it!

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

_There we stood._

_Memories being clouded._

_Bonds and friendship shattered._

_It was the beginning of the end._

_Love_..._Hate_...

_I'm through loving you._

_Right_..._?_

Clouds of smoke surrounded the figure inside them. Hiding what was lurking in the smoke. It soon cleared. Four animal familiars stood in cross like pattern. Gamabunta and Jiraiya, Katsuyu and Tsunade, Manda and Orochimaru, and Kana with Yukiko. Kana was large, black fox with eight tails, with red gleaming eyes that seemed worse then the Tsukuyomi Relam. "Yukiko, how dare you summon me to such a mess!" Kana was not one for being summoned. She had an attitude problem. Out of the other three Sannin familiars, Kana got along with Manda more than the other two. "Anwser me bitch!" she roared. Yukiko sighed, "Look I need your help. We need to take down Orochimaru." her ears flicked at that name. "The snake brat? Bout' time you realized you could have done better then him." she looked to Jiraiya, "Now there's ya a guy! Not too bad on the eyes but a keeper." Kana always liked Jiraiya more then Orochimaru. She said she liked his spunk, where in Orochimaru's case; he was kinda emo..ish.

Jiraiya puffed up his chest, "Yeah, I knew Yukiko would chose me." he stated his opinion like a fact. a kunai flew past his head. Missing by like two cementers... The thrower? Orochimaru. His eyes were slitted more then usual. "I forgot about you. Bunta! Let's end this!" Bunta blew smoke in the purple snake's face. "You bastard! How dare you blow smoke in my face?!" he bared his fangs, "I could use a quick snack." Manda flicked his tongue. Bunta got out his sword (fox: butter knife, lol.) "I've need a new snake skin wallet for quite some time." "The Legendary Four are no more! Today our names die here!" Tsunade yelled.

The four waited for a slight movement before attacking. The wind blew the last petal off a flower below. That was it! Gamabunta jumped at Manda with his knife ready to strike. Manda easily out maneuvered him. Kana lept out at Manda, fangs bared. She missed his neck but bit into his horn. Hissing in pain, Manda moved his tail and whipped Kana away. "Zeshi Nensan!" Katsuyu spit out slime that burned like acid, as the name suggest. She spat at Manda, but he went behind a rock. He was too fast to see. Out of nowhere he was coiled around Katsuyu's body. His grip growing tighter. "Katsuyu!" "Go..On..My lady.." she managed to breath out. Nodding, Tsunade jumped off. "What the?!" Katsuyu had exploded into millions of tiny slugs. Taking this a guard let down, Gamabunta went to strike Manda with his sword but Manda caught it with his mouth. "Hehehehehe!" the toad jumped away when the giant snake threw the sword at him. Jumping to the side the sword landed in front of the newly made Katsuyu. "Bunta! Give me some oil will ya!" the toad pushed in his stomach and vomited oil. "Katon! Gamayo Emudan!" Jiraiya blew out fire and sent it towards Manda. The serpent was devoured in the flames. "Ha! Got'em!" Bunta laughed, "Hold on..." Jiraiya saw through the flames. Manda has shed his skin to evade the firy blow. "He shed?!" they felt a small tremor. "Bunta! Below!" "Huh?!"

Manda's tail shot out of the ground. Gamabunta luckily grabbed it. That wasn't the end of problems... Manda's head came out of the ground. Mouth wide. Kana came down on his mouth with Gamabunta's weapon. "Take that! You over grown worm!!" she spat. Manda was muttering curses at the Sannin on his head. Orochimaru frowned. 'Taking on all three of them...Harder then I expected...' he shot his tongue out towards Tsunade. It wrapped around her neck and began to squeeze. "I always wondered what it would be like to wring that lovely neck of yours." he said, his tongue squeezing more. 'How much time do I have? Hn, I'll gamble...' she put her arms between his tongue and her neck and pushed them apart. Orochimaru's tongue snapped in places. His gold orbs grew wide. She grabbed his slimy tongue and pulled him up. "Eat this!" she punched him so hard it seemed his jaw was going to break right off. He went sailing back down only to be pulled up again. "Last one!" she threw, what was supposed the finale, a missing punch. He panted, "Losing...Your touch." he smirked. "Shut up!" she hit in the face, sending him flying up in the air. She punched him and punched him. It seemed to be going no where...Orochimaru landed on Manda after her punches were missing. He jumped off in order to make a run for it. Even if only for a minute. But he had no such luck. Yukiko was down there waiting.

"Where do you think your going?!" she grabbed his hair and pulled him back. Hard. The jerk was so ferice it even made him yelp.

"You bastard!" she punched him in the stomach. Tsunade went to help but Jiraiya stopped her, "No. This is her fight now."

She kept punching then eventually clawing him. It was tearing away his skin. She got a glimpse of someone else. But it only made her more angry.

"You asshole! I loved you! And this is what I get?! I have to kick your ass to knock some sence into you!!" she kneed him in face.

Blood was dripping down his mouth, "Yukiko..." "Shut up! For once **you** shut up and listen!" she slapped him across the face.

Her eyes were once again turning dark blue. "After all that happened to us. I have your stupid child and you run me off!"

"I-I didn't run you off..." he stuttered, trying to back away. "I raised him alone, because you didn't have the guts to come and find me! No, your stupid ass ambition was more important then me! Then Orochi!" she swiped her claw against his face.

"Sa-Sasori was going to kill you...I wanted you to run and get away..." he muttered not looking at her. Tears were running down her face.

"You can't... No. You won't even look me in the eyes! Do I mean nothing to you?! Am I just a damn toy?!" she screamed. She wanted to know!

"Tell you fucker!!" she slapped him again.

"Your not a toy..." he said, still looking down.

She grabbed him the collar, "Look at me! Look me in the eye and say it!!"

Even though she pulled his head to look at her, his gaze would drift somewhere else.

"Screw you! I don't need this anymore! I'm always wondering about you. Like, are you okay, or where are you? And I'm always blaming myself for what happened to you...Maybe I should have run away from Konoha like I intended..." she started crying.

"You always think about me?" his hoarse voice asked. Yukiko cluched her head, "Yes, and it's killing me!" she pushed him onto the ground.

"Stay away from me, Orochi, the village...From everyone else!" she yelled at him. "All you do is cause pain! And you just...Laugh at their pain..."

She noticed he was trying to say something, but nothing came out. He couldn't even make eye contact. Someone who is cocky and proud like Orochimaru, shouldn't have such difficulty. But he was.

"Fine...I'll stay away from you." he started sinking into the ground. "Yukiko, your right. I can't look you in the eyes anymore..." and that was last thing he said before completely disappearing from sight. Kabuto sighed and poofed away. All the familiars poofed away, back into their own world. Jiraiya put a hand on Yukiko's shoulder, "You did good. Maybe something will snap back into place with him. You're strong Yukiko, remember that." he hobbled over to Tsunade and Naruto. Leaving Yukiko to herself.

_You can't look me in the eyes but yet,_

_I still think about you. _

_I still love you._

_Maybe one day, _

_You can look me in the eyes._

_And say I love you._

_Like I have always did._

_And always will._

She remembered looking at Orochimaru's face. Although it was different because it wasn't his body, but it was different another way. He was crying.

* * *

**(Tanzaku Town)**

"What?! Granny Tsunade?! Fifth Hokage?!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from the booth. Yukiko and her family sat inside with Tsunade and the others outside. "Naruto, you seemed surprised. Why?" Yukiko asked, Naruto was fumming. "Well, hey, Yukiko-nee-san. She's in her 50's, she changes her appearance, and she gambles. Is that the kind of Hokage the Leaf needs?" Yukiko laughed as Tsunade steamed. "T-Tsunade-sama, lets order something!" Shizune asked, to help relief the tension in the air. "And plus, she poisioned Pervy Sage!" "Outside, brat! NOW!!" she screamed in his face. Orochi and Kaito were busy trying to stuff their food down. "Come on, we have to go." they both pouted, "This food is better then what you cook, Yukiko." "Yeah, mama." Yukiko loomed over the boys. "Are you mocking my cooking abilities?" they shook their heads, "N-no ma'am!" they ran out with Jiraiya.

It was like western showdown between Naruto and Tsunade. "One finger is all I need." she pointed one finger up. "Ha! Do whatever! Because I'm going to be Hokage someday!" Tsunade gasped but smiled. Naruto charged, "Here I come!!" Tsunade knocked his forehead protector off and it flew into who knows where. She bent her finger into her thumb, 'N-not the forehead!' Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and shut his eyes, preparing for the worst. But what he thought and what happened were two very different things. Tsunade grabbed his chin and kissed him on the forehead. "Become a good man, okay?"

Naruto grinned a goofy grin. 'And a great Hokage...'

Jiraiya announced it was time to leave. They all set out towards the entrance. "So, where you three headin'?" Jiraiya asked, Yukiko held Orochi's hand. "We'll probably head to Mizu no Kuni. I think it would be safer." she grasped Orochi's hand tighter. "How about you, Katio?" "I'll stay with Yukiko till she finds a decent man. Can't have her and the kid left unattended." Yukiko shot him a warning to shut up. "Hehehe, I'm a big brother! I gotta look out for ya!" she sighed, and looked at Naruto. He was talking to Orochi. "Then I was like shut up you eyebrow-less freak! And I threw Sasuke, he's my teammate, a gaint shurikin..." Orochi was into his story. The group came to a fork in the road. "Well, we're headin' this way..." Jiraiya trailed off. "Goodbye, I hope to meet again under better circumstances." Yukiko said giving Tsunade a hug, "And good luck being Hokage." "Thank you." Jiraiya and Naruto whimpered. "We don't get a hug?" Yukiko giggled, Orochi went up and gave Jiraiya a hug. "Your like the grand kid I never had." Jiraiya ruffled his hair. He hugged Naruto as well, "And your like the little brother I never had..."

They all waved each other off. Each taking on their own destiny. Little did they realize, the journey was just about to begin.

_I pray that the next time we meet,_

_You can look me in the eyes._

_For now, you can glance away._

* * *

**Fox: Holy crap! This is the longest I've ever written (5,326 words) I hope you enjoyed it. I worked really hard on it. Please leave a review. Their appreciated.**

**Translations;**

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Fire Style Fireball Technique**

**Suito Suriyuudan no Jutsu: Water Style Water Dragon Technique**

**Hyouro no Jutsu: Ice Prison Technique**

**Nensan: ****Acid of One Thousand Fangs**

**Katon Gamayo Emudan: Fire Style Fire Blowing**

**Mizu no Kuni: Land of Water**


	42. Demon in the Snow

**Summary: Okay, everybody is going to be older and in diffirent locations and junk. And there's going to be some surprises, and I don't wanna spoil them. So, read and please enjoy.**

* * *

_Today is the anniversary_... Yukiko sat on her bed. _His death_... Yukiko weeped into her hands. _Why? _She stood and walked towards the window, staring at the snowy scenery. They had left Mizu no Kuni far behind that day. Tears rolled down her face. _It isn't fair!_She dug her claws into her palm. The Land of Snow reminded her of home. _Two years... _She walked away from the window. She laid down on the bed and went into space. Thoughts were centered on suicide. No. She couldn't. She had a toddler to take care of. _But, he's not here anymore..._ A knock on the door snapped her out her trance.

"Yukiko?" It was Kaito. "Are you okay?" he knew what today was and she acted the same way every time it came around. She would shut herself in her room and not speak a word to anyone. "Yukiko, you need to eat." she just continued to lay still. He sighed heavily and walked off. A few minutes later she heard little footsteps echoed through the hallway, "Mommy." It was Aura.

Little, two year old, Aura. Yukiko found out she was pregnant after we moved to Mizu no Kuni. Aura was Orochimarus. Yukiko was not proud to have her, but she loved her all the same. Aura had snow, white hair just like her mother. Pale as the snow on the ground and she had gold slitted eyes, much like Orochimaru's. Unlike Orochi, Aura only had a tail. She had a talent for being smart. But with speech, not so much. Her words were sometimes slurred. She couldn't ignore her, "Yes?" "Chu comin' wout?"

Yukiko got off the bed. She opened the door, "I suppose I should..." she closed the door behind her. Aura never smiled. Aura never laughed. Aura never cried. She was an empty shell it seemed. She acted so much like him. Cold, quite, and closed off from people. Except she hated snakes. She held up her arms, "Up." Yukiko bent down and lifted her into her arms. "Are you hungry?" she nodded, "Alright then..." they headed off towards the kitchen. They bumped into Kaito on the way.

"Finally came out, eh?" Yukiko nodded.

"Good," he said, "I thought your were having some sort of episode." he laughed nervously.

"I need to get Aura some lunch." she said, her voice so faint.

"Oh, okay, don't wanna hold you two up!" he ruffled Aura's hair. She hissed in disapproval. "She doesn't bite does she?" "Don't ask such stupid questions."

Kaito's flicked down and he walked off. And the two continued to their destination. The kitchen wasn't big nor was it small. It was a good normal size. Yukiko sat Aura down and looked for something to fix. "What do you want?" "Peanut Butter and Jelly." "Okay," she fixed her a sandwhich and watched her eat it. Aura had her white hair in a ponytail. Her bangs were falling in front of her face, like Orochimaru's bangs. She had on a light blue coat with white trim around the sleeves and wrists. She swung her legs back and forth, causing her white boots to squeak. Yukiko stared at her impassively. Her blue eyes in a daze. She felt empty. And alone.

"Mommy," she looked at her, "I wanna learn new Jutsu." Kami, she was obsessed to learn Jutsu. She did have a talent at mastering them though. "What would like to learn?" "Sensatsu Suishou Hijutsu.(1)" "Your too young." her gold eyes flared, "Am not!" she brought up an argument when this was told to her. "I said no, I'll teach you, Suiton: Souja Sousai no Jutsu.(2)" she growled, "Fine." when she was angry she can talk perfectly fine... Yukiko took her plate away and did a quick wash. Then she escorted Aura to the training field. "Okay, ready to begin?" Aura nodded. First, Yukiko performed the seals slowly so Aura could see them. "Got that?" she nodded, "Alright," she walked onto the water. "Perform the Justu on me." Aura ran over and onto the pond. She already had mastered Walking on Water Technique. She waved the signs and cast the Jutsu, "Suiton: Souja Sousai no Jutsu!" she placed two hands in front of her and the water sphere was set. Yukiko stood calmly in the watery prison. "Very good," she looked back at her, "Try this one." the Yukiko inside the sphere poofed. Aura now was on her toes.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.(3)" five Yukikos appeared all around Aura. She smirked, "Mommy, chu should now me petter then this." the Aura popped. It was a water clone. 'She knows that?' Yukiko's eyes narrowed, 'Does she know where my scrolls are?' she didn't have time to go on. Aura was making move. Yukiko jumped back on land while her clones remained on the water.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!(4)" Aura's hand shot out of the dirt and grabbed hold of Yukiko's ankle. "What the-?" Yukiko was pulled underground. Aura kneeled down, "You wose gain, mommy." Yukiko laughed "Yes, I do." Aura looked confused. "Your getting good." Aura held a smug smirk on her face.

It matched his down to every detail.

**With Orochimaru**

Kabuto, Sasuke and I were on our way to the Snow Country. I was planning to kill the Yukikage. I needed all the allies of Konoha out of my way. Otherwise, I would a grave situation on my hands. We were on a ship and it took two whole days to arrive at the country. Which was driving my patience thin. But, today was our last day on board and we would land at the Ryu Harbor. "My lord," it was Kabuto, "What?" I responded. " I have good news and bad news." I waved my hand for him to continue, "The good news is that we reach the harbor in a hour." "The bad news?" "Uh, Sasuke-kun is getting rather angry. He demands that you train him, but I said to wait. As all ways he never listens, much less watch his mouth..." Kabuto just kept going on. It was getting irritating. "Enough. I'll see to Sasuke myself. Inform me when the ship reaches port. Do not bother me unless it's important." with that I walked down below to calm a angered Uchiha.

**Land of Snow, Ryu Market**

Yukiko and Aura walked about the market looking at many things. Ryu Market was the best place to find anything. But these two were looking for food. Yukiko had already bought a new blue kimono and Aura a Mizu Scroll. She needed food though...Not clothes and a scroll. "Anything special, Aura?" "Uh, no..." "How about since Uncle Kaito is leaving, we get him some Koi?" she didn't say anything. "Alright then..." they headed off to Ruy Harbor. The walk alone would take half an hour.

The two walked into the harbor and were friendly greeted. The people in the Land of Snow were nice folk. They had shinobi but not many. Yukiko was an ANBU squad leader. So, she knew how many ninja were located in the Snow. Aura looked around curiously, "I've haven't taken you here before, have I?" "No..." Aura held Yukiko's hand. Aura was never afraid but she was shy. They soon stumbled upon a merchant who sold Koi. "Hello," Yukiko said, "Why hello there, miss Yukiko! What can do ya for?" "I'd like the best Koi you have." "Comin' right up!" Aura cringed, "What's the matter?" "Fish smells bad..." she covered her nose. "Okay! Here we are!" the man showed her a yellow a red fish, "He's the best I've got." "How much?" "For you I'll cut it down. 31,000 ryo." (A/n: Sorry if this is way too pricey for a fish. I don't get Japanese money...) "Thanks!" Yukiko gave him the money. "Your welcome. Do ya want any help? He is a big fish." "Yes, please." he noticed Aura, "Who's this?" "Oh, this is my daughter Aura." Yukiko beamed. The man's eyes wouldn't rest on her figure, "Uh, that's nice, cute..." he hurried to the back. "He's scared of me..." Aura said, "Oh no! He's not afraid. Just, uh, well..." Yukiko trailed off. "I'll be by the docks." Aura took off, "Be careful!"

**Ryu Harbor**

The ship arrived earlier then expected. I was relieved to get off. The trip was boring. But once I stepped off I was annoyed again. Two reasons, One: I was freezing Two: I was surrounded by water. I **hate **water and the cold. I pulled on my black coat and waited for Kabuto and Sasuke. After five minutes my patience were fried. I growled and walked off. 'Why do people take so long to get off a boat I'll never understand!' I suddenly tripped over something, I didn't fall but I was pissed that I nearly fell. I looked to see what caused my little slip and it was some white haired girl. She was laying down on her back. "What are you doing?" I pulled her up by the collar. I blinked. This girl had my eyes. Nah, it's just a coincidence. I shook it off. "Are you that stupid to lie down and let people trip over you?" I asked, but I never got a response. Not even a hint of emotion. She just stared. "What? Can't you speak?" she nodded 'yes'. "Then talk." I demanded but she continued to be silent. I was getting aggravated. "Trash..." I muttered as I let her loose. She fell down and looked up at me, "Stop staring. It's an annoying habit." I left the girl behind. 'Stupid kids.'

"Aura!!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. I turned back to see Yukiko taking the girl , I had just left, into her arms. "I thought I lost you!" I couldn't hear the girl, who is now known as Aura. A man ran up to them, "Y-You can really run!" he huffed out. I grew angry. Some another man was with my girl!? I knew Yukiko wanted nothing to do with me, but that wasn't the case for me. I would never admit this to her but I missed her. I felt odd. Like something was missing. Yukiko glanced over at me, she couldn't recognize me. I was in my Oto jounin form. I didn't go around other countries as myself. I would be in risk of getting myself arrested. Since I murdered Sarutobi, other village were on high alert. Not that a few weak ninja could take me on anyways. She talked to other man and was soon out of sight. I leaned on the wall. She's here...

**Yukiko's home**

I was busy preparing the food. Tomorrow morning Kaito was returning to the Snow Domain. He was going to rule in my place. He was the better ruler anyhow. I wasn't fit for it. I grinned, everything was nearly complete. I always felt the tension and depression melt away when I cooked. I enjoyed it. I heard Kaito walk in, "Sure smells good! You know, your cooking has gotten ten times better over the years!" he grinned. "Well, that's nice. Set the table for me." he gave me a pat on the back and left. I looked out the window, it was already dark. Snow seems to make the sky darker. I felt uneasy about something, like something was here and it has no business to be here. I shook it off and got the food ready, "Kaito, that table better be ready!" I heard rushing and plates being slammed down. "Y-Yea! I-It's ready!" I laughed. Kaito was always lazy.

We ate our dinner quietly. No one even looked at the other. I finished and looked to see if anyone else were done. They both were. I smiled and picked up the plates and cleaned them. Kaito cleared the table and put up everything, while Aura went off to bed.

Hours had passed. I didn't know how long Kaito and I was talking but it was nearly midnight. "You'll be okay, right?" he asked, taking note on my depression. I nodded, "Of course. You don't need to worry about me when you have a whole land to take care of." he sighed. "Then I shall leave in the morning. If anything goes wrong you come and get me, understand?" "Yes." he nodded, "Then that settles it. I'm going to bed." he walked up the stairs and left me alone. I began to go in deep thought when a knocking noise rang out. I looked to the clock, it was 1:00 a.m.! 'Who on earth could it be?' I got off the sofa and cracked the door open. I saw three men standing outside, "May I help you?" a man with dark brown hair in a high ponytail answered, "Uh, yes. May we come inside? We have no where to go." I felt uneasy about this. But I didn't want them to freeze. "Sure, come in." I opened the door wide enough for them to come in. There was the one with the ponytail then a guy with glasses and dark short hair, and a teenager with blonder hair. He had a chill about him. "Make yourselves comfortable." they took a look around, "Have any spare rooms?" the man with the glasses asked. "Y-Yes! Follow me!" I showed them the upstairs and the spare rooms. "There are only two, but I guess two of you could share..." I stuttered. The man with the ponytail kept staring at me. 'What are you looking at?' "These are great. Thank you." the blonde said. I bowed, "Have a good night." and I retired to my room for remainder of the night.

**Orochimaru**

Getting in to her house was easier then I imagined. Then again, Yukiko was always good hearted. I laid on the bed, smirking. This might be fun. I hissed. When I saw Yukiko up close I got horny. I gripped the sheets. I needed so bad right now. I rolled over and tried to ignore it. Eventually I calmed down. Okay, maybe this will be harder than I thought...

* * *

**Fox: Ello! Sorry! This is short, but I'm havin' writer's block again... I might take a break for like a couple of days. Don't worry, I'll update ASP when I'm cured xD **

**Oro's a perv, lol. Anyways, I wonder if you can figure out who died. I think it's obvious but I'll ask anyhow. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Translations;**

**1: Flying Water Needles **

**2: Water Element: Water Prison Technique**

**3: Water Clone Technique**

**4: Earth Element: Inner Decapitation Technique (not entirely sure about that one)**

**And can someone tell me how to change my review thingy to anonymous reviews. So you don't have to log in and leave a comment. I can't figure it out... Please.  
**


	43. Ice Cold

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, remembering the past. It's been two years. My white bangs flew over my blue eyes. Everything was white. Just like home... I sat up in sitting position when I heard a knock. It was 3:00 p.m. I pulled my kimono over my cleavage and asked, "Who is it?" ...No answer. I opened the door only to be pushed back. I saw two golden eyes. He was here!? How?!

"How did you get here?!" he smirked, "You let me in."

I growled, "I did no such thing." he chuckled. "The man with the long brown hair, that was me."

I gasped, I had let him in. I put down my guard.

I lunged at him, claws extended. He gracefully dodged and pinned me up against the wall. "Why are you here?" he grinned, his tongue slid out and licked the shell of my ear. "I missed you..." his tongue trailed down to my neck. I cringed. "How come your so stiff? Cold?" he knew why I was stiff. He was just messing with me. "Because of that disgusting tongue of yours." I spat. He laughed, he started to suck on my sensitive spot. I gasped and arched. Our bodies meshed together. His yellow eyes stared into my blue ones, "You liked that?" I didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes..." he began to attack my neck again. I moaned as his hands went down and caressed everything he touched. "Stop..." I breathed out, "What if I don't want to?" I kicked him in the side. Making him back away. I went at him again. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. He was on top of me, smirking. "That hurt you know." "Like I care!" he cocked his head to the side. "You have some fire in your eyes..." he put our foreheads against each other, "I like that..." he crashed his lips down on mine. I struggled to get out of his iron grip. But I gave up. Maybe I did care...

His tongue slid across my lips. Begging for entrance. I grinned and kept my mouth shut. He growled and bit my lips. I gasped in pain while his tongue crawled in. He started to remove my kimono, but before the sash came undone I slapped him across the face. His pale cheek was red where I hit him. "You're beginning to anger me, Yukiko." he hissed, I smirked and pushed him off. "So? You kill me then you'll be left alone with your urges." he let out a chuckle, "Honestly, do you think I can't replace you? You are replaceable." I don't know why, but my heart felt like it was being torn in two and thrown to the floor. He took this chance to push me on the bed again. He was on top, staring at me. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above me. "Still feel cocky?" I let my eyes wander, not caring what was about to unfold. I heard him sigh, "What's the matter?" I faced him. "Another then you're about rape me, I miss him." he growled, "Who? That damn man who was with you at the harbor?" I blinked, Hiro? "You were there then?" "Yes, and I saw the girl with you." he smirked, "Got you pregnant again, huh?" "Sadly yes. Why do you care about the boy?" "Because, I don't like other people to touch what is mine." "What are you talking about? He was just helping me." he didn't say anything. "Who's the other man here?" "Kaito, my brother." he looked puzzled for a second, "You have a brother?" "Yes, remember the white fox Hoshi? You kicked him all the time."

"That thing was your brother?" he asked, very lost at the moment. "At the time I didn't know either." he got off me and leaned against the door.

"Whatever, I could care less about your brother. What's the girl's name?" I was a bit shocked. He was curious about her. He was off today...

"Aura, she's two years old." "Aura...It fits her." "Kaito named her for me." his gold eyes narrowed. Was he jealous that another male named his kid? Nice!

"She has your eyes and attitude. People around here are afraid of her." I got off the bed myself and stood in front of him. "Why? Just because she has gold eyes doesn't make her freighting." "I remember you had the same problem."

**Flashback**

_A nine year old Yukiko and Orochimaru walked down the market. Yukiko wanted a new kimono for the festival coming up. They ran into Jiraiya and Tsunade, "Hey!" Yukiko ran over to Tsunade. "Hi, are you here for a kimono for the festival?" Yukiko nodded, "Yep!" the two girls chatted while the boys glared at each other. "It's bad enough that we're on the same team, but to meet while on break is ridiculous." Orochimaru tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. Jiraiya just snorted, "Say what you want, pretty boy." the Snake Genin's eyes flared. He hated being called that. "Listen you impetuous fool," Yukiko skipped over, "Come on! I found the one I want!" she grabbed Orochimaru by his arm and dragged him over to a store. "Y-Yukiko!! Stop doing this!" he yelled behind her, "Don't be a baby!" he wouldn't mind it much but her being a demon with super strength didn't help..._

_After trying on many different kimonos she found the one she liked the best. Tsunade was also there and trying kimonos. Both the boys waited patiently. A hour went by until both girls came out in their favorite pick. "'Kay, you guys can look now." the boys turned their fading attention to the girls. Almost instantly, Jiraiya's jaw dropped to the ground. Orochimaru blushed. Tsunade was wearing a green kimono with gold lace and had a tiger on the back. Yukiko wore a blue one with white lace and had white butterflies decorated all over it. "What do you think?" the boys walked over to get a better look._

_"Damn!" Jiraiya was circling Tsunade like a hawk._

_"..." Orochimaru was speechless. He just held Yukiko's hand and smiled._

_"Perv!" Tsunade smacked Jiraiya down._

_"Glad you like it." Yukiko said, kissing his cheek. Making him turn even more red._

_The group made their way over to pay from the dresses. Tsunade paid for hers and left, making Jiraiya carry her bag. While Orochimaru and Yukiko put their money together to pay for it. "Thanks, come aga-" the clerk stopped dead when she looked at his eyes. "Demon!" the two looked up, "Me?" Yukiko pointed to herself. "N-No, t-the boy!" Orochimaru looked down, Yukiko growled, "Look lady! He's not a demon! If anyone here is then it's me!" her ears and tail became visible. "Get out!!" Yukiko felt a hand on her shoulder, "Come on," she nodded and they walked out. He seemed sad all the way home. "You okay?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." "Just because your eyes are different doesn't mean anything. You gotta look horrible, like me." his jerked up, "You're not horrible! You're beautiful..." Yukiko blushed, "Thanks,"_

**End Flashback**

"I told you before." I said looking to the floor. He remained silent. "Enough about Aura. Where is Orochi?" I flinched at that name. He, of course, took notice. "Well, something happened. You flinched. Where is he?" I felt the emotions rushing back. I'm gonna be sick! I tried to remain calm as possible but he made it hard. "He's...Dead." his gold eyes widened for a moment. "Dead? What did you do?" I lashed my claws at him, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! HE RAN OFF AND THE NEXT THING I KNEW..." I fell on my knees and began to cry. "I can't do anything right!!"

**(Orochimaru's pov)**

Dead? How sad...He had such promise too. I watched as Yukiko fell to the floor and begin to sob. I didn't much care but for some reason I didn't see the Yukiko in the present but, the one from the past. I saw a little Yukiko on the floor crying her eyes out. "Grow up will you." her cries grew harsher. I hissed. She had to be quiet or someone will see me. I argued with myself on what to do. Knock her out, kill her, or...I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I kneeled before her and hugged her. I whispered comforting things in her ear. I soon felt her relax and the crying stopped. "W-why are you...?" she looked up at me, I pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You wouldn't shut up." her blue eyes narrowed, "I figured as much." I pulled her into my lap. "Now, why did Orochi die?" she grew stiff again. "Yukiko, you have another episode, I'm going to hurt you." she flinched, "Yukiko, you have to get over this." she nodded. "It was two years ago. We had moved to Mizu no Kuni and lived there for a year. During that year you came around again. I didn't see you. The only who saw you was Orochi." she straightened up, "He came in running yelling, Mama, I saw father again! Can we see him?! I told him no and got all sad. I don't know how long you were in the country but, the next night he snuck out of his room and went looking for you." tears formed in her eyes, I whipped them away. "Keep going." "And well, I don't know what happened but Kaito went to look for him. I was too far along to go running around..." "How far along were you?" "About seven months." "Alright, continue." "Kaito came back five hours later holding him in arms. He said he found him near Demon Island. Kaito wouldn't let me see him. He said he had scales or something in his skin. All I got out of that was my boy, my first born, was dead." Scales? Sounds like... "Orochimaru?" I looked at her, "What?" "You were thinking about something. What was it?" I may regret this. "I may know what killed him. The island he was found on I conducted many experiments there. One was combining human DNA with fish DNA. She resulted in massive mutation. She kept a human appearance when she was on land but when she was in the water, she transformed into a fish creature. People around Mizu no Kuni called her the Kaimira." "So, one of your messed up experiments killed my son?" "Yukiko, if I'd known he was around I would made sure to keep her locked up." "Please, get out." "Yuki-" "Get.Out." I sighed and got up. I returned to my room and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't working.

**Morning**

I rubbed my eyes, it was morning already? I felt my hair. It was a mess. I yawned and began to get ready for the day. I stared brushing my hair when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Aura. "Oh, you scared mommy!" I said, rubbing my head nervously. "I'm sorry. I wan fufu." I laughed, the way she said food was cute. "Alright, let me finish my hair and I'll get you something." she nodded and climbed onto my lap, like a puppy would do. "Mommy, can I du your wair?" "Sure." I handed her the brush. She did the best she could which wasn't bad. "Want me to do yours?" "Yep, pwease." I ran the brush gently down her white mane. She was so calm in the morning. "Okay, done. Want to eat now?" "Yeps!" I picked up in my arms and went do to the kitchen. I figured Kaito would be gone now so it was just me and Aura...Wait, agh! I forgot about him! I walked faster and we entered the kitchen there they where. All three of them still in disguise but still.

"Okay, I'm not dumb. You can let down the Genjutsu." the two others looked to Orochimaru. He nodded. His wasn't a Genjutsu. He stole the body he was in.

Orochimaru, Kabuto and some black haired kid were now sitting at my table. "Mommy, who dat?" Aura pointed at them. "Nobody. Just guests." I sat her in a chair.

"Lady Yukiko, it's been awhile." Kabuto said, "What do you want?" "Eggs and toast please." I knew this boy. He just wants food. "Orochimaru," he looked back, "Hm?"

"Whose the black haired boy?"

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, my next-" Orochimaru was cut off.

"Be quiet. Nobody cares." Sasuke butted in.

"Again your not watching your mouth." Kabuto scolded. I was waiting for Orochimaru to warn or hurt him but all he did was smirk.

"I get it anyway. Sasuke huh? Itachi-san's little brother." I felt a dark chakra radiate off the boy. So this is way Orochimaru lets him get away with disrespecting him.

"Never speak that name in front of me unless you know where he is." he warned, I grinned. "Don't threaten me Sasuke-san. I just might have to hurt you."

I couldn't stand brats like him. I finished Kabuto's and Aura's food. "Thank you." Aura said, "Yes, thank you. I've missed your cooking." Kabuto beamed. "Hey, lady. Don't threaten me." Sasuke's Sharingan flared up. "I'm not afraid of the Sharingan. I've battled many Sharingan users. You're not the first." I went back over to the stove, "Oreo-chan, do you want anything?" Orochimaru spit out whatever he was drinking and glared at me. "Oreo-chan? What the hell?!" we heard Sasuke snicker. "Don't you dare laugh! Keep laughing and you'll find someone else to train you!!" Orochimaru warned him. "Yeah Sasuke-san, Oreo-chan will get you." I teased. Orochimaru stood and left the room. Aura got up and ran after him. "Aura! Come back here!"

**(Aura's pov)**

I ran after the tall man. His eyes remind me of mine. I looked everywhere but no luck. I began to pout but I heard the sliding door shut. "Door!" I yelled and ran into it. It slid open, tall man was behind it. "How in the world did you run into that? Can't you see?" he helped me up. I giggled and pointed at my eyes, "We have same eyes mister!" "Yes, we do." "How come?" "Just a coincidence." "Coindence?" he laughed, "Something like that." he started to go out the door again, "WAAAAIIIITTT!!" I screamed. It made him jump. "Can I go wit chu?" "I guess," he picked me up. He sat down and I was placed on his lap. "What's your name?" he asked, "Aura." "That's a beautiful name." "Mommy said so to!" "Does your mother have a boyfriend?" "Huh?" I didn't get what tall man was saying. "OOO, wait a minute! I don't know your name!" "Oh, sorry that was rude of me. My name is Orochimaru." "A roach?" he hung his head, "No..." "Your name hard. Uh...Can I call you Oreo? I know how to say that!" I cheered. "Sure, you can call me whatever you want." "Mister Oreo, how come mommy make fun of you?" "She thinks it's funny. She was always like that." "Mommy knows before this mornin'?" "Yes, we've been friends since a long time ago." "Wow..." "Have you ever seen your father?" "Nope." "Has she told you about him?" "Why? You know him?!" "I may." "If you know him, tell him to come home! Mommy's sad because he's not around! She's lonely..."

* * *

**Fox: Well, here's another chapter. Now we know who is dead. Poor Orochi... Aura is cute is she not? Lol. I'll try to update again next week. No promises. Please leave a review. I love hearing from you people.**


	44. No More Pretending

**(Aura's pov)**

Tall man looked funny. Like he was confuzzled or sumthin'. He closed his eyes and re-opened them. He seem different now. "You know my daddy?" he shook his head. "No, Aura-chan. I don't." he picked me up and placed me on the floor. He disappeared behind the doors. Now I was confuzzled. "Oreo, wait!!" I ran after him. I stopped when I saw him stand in front of mommy. Mommy looked scary. "Don't get near her." Oreo didn't say anything. "Yukiko, I didn't do or say anything." mommy's eyes were more angry. "I don't want to hear it. Get the hell out of here!" I felt tears sting my eyes. I liked Oreo and now mommy wanted him to go away...

"NOOOO!!" I clung to Oreo's leg. Both looked down at me shocked. "I like Oreo! He nice! I want him to be my daddy!!"

Mommy gave me a look like, 'Are you out of your mind?!' Oreo just stared. I held on to him for dear life. Mommy may not like him, but he not leaving!!

**(Yukiko's pov)**

"Aura, darling, you don't know what he has done..." her gold eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "I don't care what he done! He's my daddy, so neh!" she stuck her tongue out at me. "Aura..." I didn't know what to do. I glared at Orochimaru. He just looked at Aura with amazement. "Well Yukiko," he smirked, "She doesn't want me to leave." I growled at him. "Aura, get off his leg." "Can he stay?" I remained silent. I looked at Orochimaru then back to Aura. "Yes...He can stay." "Yay!!" she jumped off him and tried to hug him. He scooped her up and allowed her to hug him. "Aura, go back to your room." she nodded and jumped out of his arms. "Why does she like you so much? She barely knows you..." "Isn't natural for a child to like their own parent?" he spat. I looked away from him. I wasn't sure if he truly cared for me or Aura. "You can't tell her anything. I don't want my child-" I was cut off by his hand around my neck. "She's not just yours. She's mine too!" "How can she be yours?! You were never there for her! You didn't name her! You didn't hold her when she cried! Kaito and I did all that!" I shouted at him. "Damn it! You weren't there for either of my kids! They both have one thing in common. They asked me 'where's dad?'. Orochi knew you for like, a few days? Aura only a couple of hours. As far as I'm concerned, their not yours!" the next thing I knew I was on the floor trying to regain focus.

"THEY ARE MINE! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, THEIR MINE TOO! I WAS HAPPY WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE OROCHI! BUT THEN SASORI GOT IN THE WAY AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! AND NOW AURA IS HERE AND YOU STILL WON'T ACKNOWLEDGED THAT SHE, TOO, IS MINE!" he screamed at me.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. When he first found I was pregnant he said get rid of it. He acted like he didn't care. And now, he's saying he was excited for me to have Orochi and so on. I didn't know how to feel. I felt disgusted that he was probably lying again, but I felt regret too. I felt that every miracle in his life was shattered and made him to what he is now. I watched him slid down the wall and onto the floor. He kept muttering something I couldn't hear. I approached him cautiously. I placed my hand on his shoulder and his head jerked up. He looked so broken. Now I knew what I felt. Sadness. Who was before me was not the insane him, but the one that was hidden. "Yukiko, I-I want to be here for her. I want to see her grow up..." he looked down, "I want to be here for you as well." "Do you mean this? At all?" he chuckled. "Hard to believe me, isn't it?" I nodded. "If I stick around, will it convince you?" "I won't promise you. But you, no, we need to stop pretending. Go tell Aura whatever you feel is necessary." he nodded but took my hand, "Don't you need to come along too?" I grinned. "I guess." we headed upstairs and went in Aura's room. She was in for a surprise I suppose...

**(With Sasuke and Kabuto)**

"I heard quite a bit of yelling. Do you think their okay?" the raven haired Uchiha just gave his usual 'hn' response. "Man, you are such an ass..." Sasuke's red eyes opened, "Watch what you say. You four eyed jackass." Kabuto kept his closure. "Do you ever mind your mouth?" again he does the 'hn'. 'Lord Orochimaru, you need to seriously pick your future bodies wiser. This boy is such an emo, brat bastard.'

**(Back to family matters)**

She stood there wide eyed. Orochimaru felt awkward and I shameful. "So, Oreo is my daddy, for real?" I laughed, "Yes sweetheart. He's your dad." her gold orbs sparkled. "DADDY!!" she squealed, clinging to his legs. "O-okay, get off!" he tired to fall over. "Aura, get off him and clean your room." she nodded and went to pick up her toys. "Outside." we stepped out the door when I grabbed his collar, "I still can't trust you fully. But if you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you." "You kill me? I would pay to see that." he remarked. "Bastard..." I felt him grab my hand, "Since we're back together, can we have sex whenever I want?" I blushed. "Pervert! No you can not!" I took my hand away and stormed off. Damn pervy snake!

**(??)**

"My lord, everything you asked to be prepared is in order." a wolf demon bowed at the shadowy figure. Dark blue eyes narrowed, "Good. Make this known to Yukiko. I wish this revenge to be short and sweet." the demon bowed once more before exiting the room. The demon withdrew from his thrown and walked over to the balcony. His grey hair was tied in a high pony tail. Ruby eyes looked over the resurrected Thunder Lands. Not a snowflake in sight. "Heh, once Yukiko knows of what is happening she'll have no choice but to come running back." a new presence was scened. "Yuki-hime, so nice to see you again." she growled, "How dare you?!" the wolf chuckled. "How dare I what?" Yuki's Sharigan flared, "How dare you possess my brother?!" "Hehehe, all in due time Yuki-hime. All in due time..."

* * *

**Fox: Hello all, sorry I haven't updated this for some time. I'm losing interest in this...So, there may only be two or three chapters left. I haven't decided yet but, it's coming to an end either way. Or I may just take a break. I also apologize for it being very short and probably pointless. But please, be kind a leave a review. **

**Thank you.**


	45. Beginning of the End

**(Yukiko's pov)**

It's been a couple of months since Orochimaru showed up. He and Aura have taken a like to each other very quickly. He taught her about Jutsu's and ninja and so on so forth. He also trained Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was chosen to be his next vessel. I scoffed at Sasuke in disgust. I despise that boy. If he only he knew why Itachi-san murdered the clan... He has this ridiculous thought in his mind about killing Itachi. Revenge blinds people and it keeps them away from what's really important. Sasuke had it. A home, friends, and a powerful teacher, but he threw all away for revenge and power. Fool.

I hadn't heard from Kaito which worried me. I had a feeling in the back of my mind something was wrong. I felt so cold...

"Lady Yukiko," I jumped at the voice.

"W-what?!" I turned to face Kabuto, "You look pale. Are you okay?" he cocked his head to the side.

I nodded, "Of course. Just...thinking..." he shook his head and walked off. He didn't buy it.

I went back to wondering what was causing such a feeling. I rubbed my arms trying to regain some warmth when two pale arms wrapped around my waist. "Yukiko, are you cold?" Orochimaru's voice was next to my ear. "I'm fine..." he looked like he didn't buy it either... "Yukiko you've been acting strange of late. What's the matter?" he wouldn't drop it! I glared at him, eyes turning dark blue, "I'm.Fine." growling a warning. He knew when to back off but in this case, no. "I'm not leaving until you tell me." he hissed. He was standing in front of me now. His gold eyes held such anger in them. I knew I ticked him off but I didn't care. "I just have a bad feeling that's all..." I muttered. His eyes now where curious. "About what?" I looked away from him, "Kaito hasn't sent me a message about anything. I haven't even...Ugh, I don't know anymore..." I lowered my head.

Aura came bouncing in. "Daddy! I think I do da Jutsu now!!" she squealed hugging his leg. Orochimaru rubbed her head, "Aura, go back outside. I need to talk to your mother." she looked confused but trotted out. "What do you want to do?" he looked back at me. My head shot up, "What do you mean?" "If you want to go back to the Demon World then Kabuto can take of Aura while I go with you." I was puzzled why he was actually caring. "Why do you care?" I spat. His snake eyes shone with rage. "Damn it Yukiko! How many times do I have repeat myself?! If you get or killed it will devastate Aura! So, I'm going to protect you since you can't that on your own!!" his raspy voice bellowed.

I flinched. He was right in a way. I had a bad habit of not being able to defend myself. I couldn't find the courage to kill someone... "Okay, listen. If, I go back to the Demon World you have to wield Sharingan. Or other wise you're dead too." I said. He blinked before answering. "Sasuke is almost ready. I suppose I can take his body now. It really doesn't matter. It's only week-" he cut himself off but coughing up blood. I jumped a little. Why did that happen?! I rushed over and cleaned it off with my kimono sleeve. "When did this start?!" he looked up at me, "It's a side effect. My Jutsu causes some sickness before I switch. I get weak and tried easily. Plus coughing up blood. That's the only thing wrong with the Jutsu..." he coughed some again. Blood dripping to the floor. I helped off to the sink. He washed his mouth out and I cleaned off the blood remaining. I felt sorry for him. He wants to be a supreme being and it's only costing him his sanity and health. Note the sarcasm. I brushed his black mane away from his face. I placed my lips gently against his own. I pulled back, not wanting to get him started...

He only smirked and thanked me. I was soon alone in the kitchen. I heard nothing nor no one. I sighed. This is going to be hard...

**(Thunder Lands)**

Reizu sat proudly on his throne. His dark blue eyes cast down at the wolf demon's below him. "Is everything prepared?" they nodded, sweating bullets. A low laughter erupted from his throat, "Good, good. Now send in Yuki-hime." his hand gestured to the doors. Bowing respectfully they rushed to get Yuki Ookami. Minutes later she came bashing through the double doors. "What do you want now?!" Reizu chuckled, "Just to talk. That's all..." Yuki's coal eyes narrowed. Reizu rose from his mighty chair, "Come, walk with me." she followed, hesitantly. They made their way to the balcony. "You see Yuki-hime, the end of the War is upon us. And we can take the other lands and expand this great land into the most powerful country we've seen in hundreds of years! I regret the treaty that was signed so long ago. The taste of war is so...so...delicious." he licked his lips. "You feel like a god! Indestructible!!" Yuki growled. She hated this man. "Now, Yuki-hime, arrange the invitation to the lovly Yukiko. All royal blood must witness my greatest victory!" Yuki humbled herself for her own sake. "Yes, my Lord Takahiro..."

**(Ice Country)**

It's been three days since I've seen Sasuke or Orochimaru. It was odd. Well, for this Sasuke kid anyway...I sighed as I looked out the window, it was beautiful today. My gazed returned to space when I felt something in the air. My eyes laid back, fangs bared, and my light eyes turned dark. I shifted my gaze to only see fog outside now. What? It was clear and sunny! Now, it was chilling to the bone, fog...I shivered but continued to stare outside. I released some of my scent and chakra to make my presence known. I hoped I made it clear it was my territory. But no such luck. Out of the fog came a snow white wolf. It's Sharingan ablaze. I noticed a scroll attached to it's collar. I growled and exited my home and entered the fog. I changed into my fox form only smaller. As I neared the wolf I kept my fangs bared and my eyes cold. We stared at one another for at least some period of time until it bit the scroll. It used it's nose to roll over to me. Lowering it's head in respect, it vanished in a lighting blot. I picked up the scroll with my teeth and retreated to my home. When I entered I saw Aura standing there. "Mommy? Chu okay??" she skipped over and pet my head. I licked her hand and transformed back. "Yes darling. I'm fine." I smiled stroking her cheek. She giggled and ran up to her room.

I placed myself on the coach and began to read the text.

_"Lady Yukiko, you are invited to have one last battle in order to save the Demon World and your precious Domain. If you lose, I kill you and your Snake bastard, then take the Snow Domain along with the rest of the Demon World. If you win, unlikely, I'll allow you seal me away for all enterinty and destroy the Thunder Lands. It's up to you Lady Yukiko, save your own ass or the Demon World. Don't be a scardy cat. Please, entertain me."_

_All my love, _

_Takahiro._

I growled and ripped the scroll to pieces. He's still alive?! Damn him to Hell!! I shot up and ran to find Kabuto. After an hour I finally found him. "Kabuto," I huffed out, "I need you to take care of Aura for me. Orochimaru and I are going to the Demon World." he looked shocked but continued to listen. "If neither of us return, take her to Kaito. Hopefully he's still alive...Okay, if all of us don't mange to live then please, take care of Aura..." he nodded and bowed. "I promise Lady Yukiko." I smiled and went to find Orochimaru.

I searched for what seemed decades until I gave up. I growled in annoyance. Bastard! I knew I couldn't rely on him. I breathed in and began to transform. The snow cleared leaving completely transformed. All eight of my tails twitched in irritation. My ears were laid back and my fangs bared. I let out a roar and raced off.

**(Thunder Lands: Lighting Gate)**

Reizu or Takahiro rather, awaited for Yukiko to come raging in. He and Yuki stood before the ancient Lighting Gate. "If Yukiko is dumb as I think she is, then, we'll see her soon." Takahiro said, chuckled to himself. Yuki just remained silent. She didn't want to be involved. "Today marks the end and a beginning." Takahiro stated as if he had already won. Come Yukiko. Don't make me wait.

**(Ice Country: Ruins)**

I dashed through the snow and over the frozen lakes. I was traveling to the ruins up ahead. What lay ahead was the Lighting Gate. Why it was in the Ice Country made no sense to me but, hey, it's a humans world. It's all weird...As I was running I noticed that I wasn't the only one making an attempt at the Gate. It was a raccoon demon. I growled and let out a loud bark. It flinched but kept running. I snorted and picked up the pace. The ruins came into view and the damn demon was ten feet ahead! I gave an ear shattering roar and pounded into the ground. My paws were bleeding but I didn't care. You're probably wondering why I'm anxious to get to the Gate before the other demon. Well, it's said only one demon can get in once every century. That's why I had to outrun the fuzzball.

It had already made it to the Gate. Just as it was opening, I jumped out of the snow and chomped down on it's neck. It let out a scream and struggled in my fangs. I bit down harder. Blood gushing into my mouth. I lifted it off the ground and shook it back and forth, snapping it's brown neck in the process. It lay dead on the ground. I looked to the Gate and jumped in. It was going to end. Here and now!!

* * *

**Fox: Alrighty! This chapter marks the beginning of the end. Next chapter will be the end. I'm sorry if this sucked monkey...Oh, after this is finished I'm going to update my Hellsing story a lot. I'm going to try and end this story before school. I start the 25th, sorry ppl. See ya at the end!**


	46. Crimson Snow

**Fox: Hello, haha, creativity has struck me. I regret putting you all through the waiting and what not. Well, this may not be the best chapter ever but hey, I finished the story. It bugged me so I decided to complete it. I wanna thank all of you who read, supported, reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It made me very happy. So, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of 'In the Fangs of the Devil'.**

* * *

**(Takahiro's pov)**

I stood my ground as the gate swung open. Lighting and snow came roaring out. I felt a wide smirk spread across my face. A large white fox came through. Her eyes were blazing dark blue, fangs bared. "Takahiro, you bastard!!" She bellowed as her feet came crashing down to the earth. "Now, is that anyway to talk to your father?!" I ran at her. My claws ecstatic with electricity. When I took over this body I gained Reizu's powers. Now I can use ice and lighting. How fun!

I jumped up and punched her in the jaw. It made a sicking crack as it snapped. She fell to the ground with a low howl. "Haha, you know, that form reminds of your mother's." I cracked my fingers. "You two have many things in common. Like, your elegance and beauty. Above all," I sneered. "You always get in my way!!" I punched the snowy floor. Electricity coursed through the frozen liquid. Yukiko's eyes snapped open. Hopping to her feet quickly, she lept from the danger. "Damn..." I muttered.

She cracked her jaw back into place and reared up. With a great force, she slammed her paws down. Ice shards sprouted from snowy floor. I jumped zig zag to dodge effectively. Yuki stood silently watching a match that end shortly. Smirking, I clapped my hands together. Blue lighting chirped as I held in it my hand. I ran straight for Yukiko. Sliding through the ice, my ball of static tore through the ground. As one piece of ice fell I jumped off the tip. Putting my lightning before me I yelled,

"Say hello to your mother in hell!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Her ice colored eyes grew wide. The lighting dancing in the dark pools. _I made a mistake...I should have never returned..._The demon closed her eyes in defeat. How foolish she was thinking she could actually defeat the man she's suppose to call father. Her life raced before her mind. Her mother trying to hold onto her sanity. Katio drying her tears. Father killing everyone. Konoha where she was made a ninja. Orochi her first born and first to lose. Reclaiming her throne. Meeting old friends again. Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and...

"Yukiko!"

Her eyes snapped open. Takahiro was laying on the snow with kunaiknives in his side. She looked to see Sasuke standing there. But there was something different yet so familiar. His aura was more evil and demanding. And his eyes...His beautiful gold eyes.

"Yukiko, don't stand there like a coward. Otherwise you'll force me to kill you." He hissed.

Her then discerned him right at away. The way he talked, stood, his aura, and presence. It was all him.

"Orochimaru, why are you here?" Her cracked voice managed to ask. His gold eyes narrowed. Drawing a black kanata, he approached. He then stood before the white fox with such determination in his greedy eyes. He placed his hand on Yukiko's nose and said, "I'm here to protect the one who loved me for what I am."

At that moment his words and touch made the ice crumble in the giant fox's heart. In a blur of snow, Yukiko stood with tears streaming down her pale face. "Baka...!" she spat. He chuckled and grinned. It was odd to see Sasuke's body but not his soul. The image was Sasuke but Orochimaru lurked within. "You always have to save me...I feel horrible about it." she tried to grin and bear it. Though having to be saved nearly every battle made her aggravated. Orochimaru just smiled. "Yukiko, I'm not saying you're weak. Well, compared to me with Ninjutsu you're weak." he couldn't help but scoff. Yukiko growled at him. Yeah, she loved the man but saying she's weak was much.

"Yukiko, move!!!" Yuki screamed.

Takahiro had ripped the kunaiout and was charging at them. Blood was gushing from his side. He once again held lighting in his hand. "I don't know who this brat is but, he's going to die along side you!" Orochimaru stepped in front of Yukiko. "W-wait, what are you...?" he looked back at her. "The move your father is using, Chidori isn't it?" Yukiko blinked. Chidori? What was that? "Get out of the way! You'll get hurt!" Yukiko pleaded. He shook his head. "I'll be fine." his gaze turned crimson. The Sharingan was set ablaze. "I have Sharingan now. Nothing will get past these eyes." he stated. Yukiko felt no different. She knew the consequences with the Sharingan. It was big price for something inferoir. As a child Yukiko met Yuki's father. He was a great and proud Uchiha. But in his middle years, he lost his sight to the Black Flames. The Holy Fire of Amatersu.

Takahiro nearly landed the attack but Orochimaru deflected it. Sending Takahiro into the air. With a proud smirk, Orochimaru ran after him. Yukiko watched as the two clashed. Takahiro now went with Ice based attacks. Orochimaru did some of his original Jutsu. Earth and Wind. Earth made a awesome offence but Wind against Ice made no avail.

Yuki Okami rushed to Yukikoand stood by her side. "Yukiko-chan, that's your lover isn't it?" Yukiko nodded gravely. "Yes, he is." she bowed her head and muttered a prayer. She hoped this would be enough for Takahiro to die. Orochimaru was almost invincible but Takahiro was a older, wiser, and a much stronger demon. "I hope Takahiro gets what he deserves." Yuki growled through gritted teeth. She dug her claws into her palm so hard, it drew blood. Yukiko gazed as it dripped to the snow. Snow was so pretty when stained red...

______________________________________________________________________________

The two men went on for what seemed hours. Justu after Jutsu, Spell after Spell, on and on it went. Orochimaru stood tingling. He used up far too much chakra. Takahiro also seemed to show he was worn out. Both their breath ragged, this was decided to be the last move before check mate. Orochimaru focused on his chakra and opened his eyes. Ruby glowed with determination and raw power as the Tsukuyomi was activated. "Amatersu!"

His eyes widened as the Black Flames engulfed Takahiro. The demon gave a howl and fell to the ground. Sweat began to form on his forehead. Tsukuyomi was a tole on him. Falling to his knees, Orochimaru de-activated the Sharingan.

Yukiko bit her lip and ran to him. She carefully approached him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Orochimaru tensed up. Yukiko kneeled to his level. Gasping, she called for Yuki. The Wolf ran to their side. Yuki lowered her gaze. It has already begun. Since Orochimaru is really not a true heir of Uchiha then the curse began earlier. Crimson ran down from his eyes as if he were crying. Yukiko gently took him into her arms and wiped away the blood. "Yukiko, I'm exhausted..." he panted out. Yukiko nodded, fighting back her tears.

"Orochimaru, I advise you not to use the Sharingan much. It will eat away at your eye sight. If you wish to protect Yukiko, then please, bare in mind my warning." Yuki told him.

He just laughed a bit. "I finally obtained what would help in reaching my goals and it tries to destroy me. Heh, that shouldn't shock me." he rested his head on Yukiko's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Orochimaru felt droplets hit his pale face. Looking up, he saw Yukiko crying. "Hehehe, Yukiko, my dear, you cry far too much." he kissed her quickly and went back to rest. "I know..." she pat his hair down. "You know, it looks like you have a dead duck on top of your head." she giggled. Orochimaru just grinned and shut his eyes again. Everything seemed like it should....

_______________________________________________________

**(Yukiko's pov)**

I smiled as he soon fell asleep. I found interesting that he fell asleep. He never did that in front of other people. Not even me. I looked at the mase of Black Flames that buried my father. I felt confused. He's dead so, why won't this feeling die with him? I pushed my feeling away and continued to watch over Orochimaru. I always like how he slept. It reminded me of how he used to be. Innocent and sane. I brushed some wild hair away from his pale face. His normal features had began to take over Sasuke's.

Yuki stood and walked over to the burning corpse. Her white ears laid back, she spat on the fire. I knew she despised him. After all, Takahirotook her brother, her only family away. He repeated what had done to me. He took away my brother and sealed him inside a fox. He slowly killed my mother until he finally had the guts to do it himself. Takahiro was a disease. All he did was destroy. I searched my mind for anything nice he did for me. I soon gave up. Only thing he ever did was push and push until I fell to the floor.

I heard Yuki yell insults to the man. Hoping he would spend enterinty in hell. I sercretly wished that myself. I hurt me, Orochimaru, and my kids as well. I will never for-

"You little bitch, how dare you?!"

No! I turned my head to see Takahiro stand up. The Black Flames still devouring his body. He grabbed Yuki by the throat and squeezed. She made every attempt to make him stop. Claw, bite, kick, everything, but nothing even marked him. "Let her go!" I found some courage to speak. I held Orochimaru to me tightly. He grunted. "Yukiko, you're hurting me." "S-sorry..." I saw glance up. His gold eyes were tired and angry. "Why doesn't this bastard stay down?" I stifled a laugh. "You men are always so stubborn." he looked up at me. I let him get up. He was shaking. He did not do well in the cold. Not well at all. I dashed up and gripped his arm. "Don't! You've done enough!" I wasn't going to let him go. He put his hand on my cheek, "I said I was going to protect you Yukiko. And I meant that." I started sobbing again. I buried my face into his shirt. No, not this time!

I wiped away my tears and walked away from him. He watched slightly confused but at the same time amazed. I stood definitely before him, "You have no right to interfere with my fight! I will not lose another person that I hold dear to me!" I lost too many to allow myself do nothing to help prevent it. I breathed in the cold air. I banged my fists together. "I will not lose! I'm the ruler of the Ice Domain and I'm not going to allow my ally to die in front me! I am Yukiko, the fucking Demon of the Snow!!" I roared. I raced forward and smacked Yuki from his iron grasp.

"I will not run!" I punched him in the face. Blood gushed from his nose.

"I will not cry!" I spun kicked him in the stomach. He vomited blood.

"And I will never forgive you!" I weaved hand signs. "Hyoton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetu!" I punched him in the stomach once more. A black dragon emerged and circled around him in a twister rotation that tore him to pieces. I watched as the black tornado calmed down and disappeared. All the remained was a bloody mess. I sighed. This better be the end old man. But I spoke too soon. Out of the corpse came a dark blue ball. It's glow was haunting and mysterious. My hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I recognized this feeling all too well. I remember rushing into the woods. Dashing through the thicket. Jumping from tree to tree. The terrorizing chill tingling in my spine. My first time being possessed.

I turned to Yuki and Orochimaru. "Yuki, get Orochimaru and run!" although she just regained some of her breath, she struggled to get Orochimaru to his feet. And he wasn't leaving without me. The two had some small disputed and shouting at each other but Yuki managed to get him dragged away. I faced the spirit again. My eyes narrowed. I hated even his soul. I heard the insane laughter and disturbing words. It was happening all over again.

I growled, "Possess me one more time, you son of a bitch."

_______________________________________________________________________________

**(Yuki's pov)**

I dragged Orochimaru as far away as I could. Takahiro was a persistent man even in death. But I did feel relieved that my brother's body had been freed. It gave me some peace. I felt him try and get away again. "Oh no, you don't!" I pulled him back. All he did was hiss and stay put for a moment. We watched as Takahiro's spirit sped towards Yukiko's body. "He's going to possess her again..." I mumbled. Orochimaru's eyes grew wide. "No, Yukiko, move out of the way!!" he shouted. But she remained still and didn't utter a word. I felt my heart grow heavy as I was witnessed my first real possession. She grabbed her head, swinging it around and screaming. Ice broke out of the ground and surrounded her. Orochimaru once more tired to free himself from my hold. But it was in vain. We were both too weak to help her. Some time passed and it grew silent. It was eirie. I felt him stiffen. I knew he was afraid that she died. "She's okay. I know it." I said. Though I wasn't too sure myself, I just felt that he needed some comfort

My ears flicked the sound of ice cracking. I glared as the began to chip away. Suddenly the ice formation shone dark blue and it shattered. Fog settled on the figure standing in the midst of it. Once it cleared we knew what had happened. Yukiko's snow white mane was now gray. Her claws more sharp than before. I heard the snow crunch as she faced us. Her eyes were deep, dark, blue. A wicked smirk smiled at us. I drew my sword. She let out a howl and advanced towards us.

"This will end it..."

_________________________________________________________________________________

**(Orochimaru's pov)**

We just sat there as Yukiko ran towards us. I felt so helpless. I hated this feeling. I let her get possess again when I promised I wouldn't let it happen. I closed my eyes. I received the Sharingan. I know more Jutsu now but there's one thing I didn't...

My eyes snapped open when I heard a sword being brought out of it's sheath. I glanced back to see Yuki with her fang in hand. "You can't..." she looked at me. "I can and I will." I made myself rise. "Wait a minute! You're-" I cut her off. "She won't hit me." She looked back and forth between me and Yukiko. "Are you insane? Takahiro has possessed her! He has her body and soul!" I hissed "Then I have something he doesn't have!"

Yukiko jumped up in the air. Her claws extended towards me. 'I have something Takahiro doesn't.' I smirked.

I never did want it but I received it anyhow. And gradually she got mine as well. I knew Yukiko wouldn't kill me. She wouldn't allow it.

I let my eyes close again. I remembered the time when she first told me that she liked me.

**(Flashback)**

_I was throwing shurikin at the post in the back of the academy. Yukiko and Tsunade were speaking over by the tree while the idiot Jiraiya was trying to beat my score on tree climbing. I would peek over at him through my hair. He would be either falling on the back on his head or yelling at the tree. I shook my head in dismay. He was such a fool. I was down to my last ten shurikin when Yukiko skipped over. I paused and looked at her, "What do you want? I'm training." she blushed. "Hm?" she kicked the ground a couple of time. "Yukiko, spit it out or-" I was silenced by a kiss on my forehead. "I really like you Orochimaru. You are cute, smart, and funny. I like you a lot." she then kissed my cheek and ran back over to Tsunade and hid herself from me. I just stood there amazed. I nearly dropped my weapons. Blushing furiously, I just continued my training. But she did bring a smile to face. More so when Jiraiya started to whine about how Yukiko kissed me instead of him. She made me laugh for the first time a while_...

**(End flashback)**

When I opened my eyes again, Yukiko had stopped dead before me. Her claws inches away from my face. She growled as she forced herself to look at me.

"K-kill...Me..." She ground out.

"Huh?! Why?! He needs to die! Not you!" she shook her head franticly. "N-n-o...H-he leaves...In...Here...No-now...Only...W-way..."

"No! I'm not going to kill you! I lov-" She knocked me to the ground. "I said kill me, you stupid snake!" She looked to Yuki. "Hold....Me...S-still..." Yuki nodded and got behind her. Locking her arms together, she waited on me. "I'm not killing you! I can't!" I shouted. "Pick up your sword, Uchiha!" she pointed at my kanata. I shook my head. "Orochimaru, listen to her! If you allow her to live, she'll be in pain the rest of her life! Please, put her out of her misery!" Yuki pleaded with me. I bit my tongue and picked up the blade. I walked over to Yukiko. I gazed into her eyes. I felt like I was going to lose my own life. I grabbed her hand. I kissed her one last time.

"I love you so much. I always will."

I pierced her with my sword. I saw her eyes get dim as the life let her. Her eyes closed. I removed the blade and Yuki laid her on the snow. I turned my attention to my sword. It was coated in her blood. For a moment I swore that I saw her reflection in the weapon. I felt some what better. Her reflection was smiling.

I had everything I wanted. The Sharingan, more Jutsu, but I lost what was most important.

I looked back at her. Her beautiful body lay dead in the snow. It was like she was snow white queen. I noticed the snow.

The Crimson Snow.

* * *

**Fox: (Cries) My first story and it's complete! Kya, I'm so happy!!! Again I want to thank everyone who has ever read this story. I hoped you enjoyed the ride. Also, there's one more thing. There will be an epilogue after this. And I promise that will be up very soon. I have Thanksgiving Break coming up in a few days and that means more time to write =D**

**Hahaha, I wonder if any of you expected Yukiko to die? Or Orochimaru? Well, please if you leave a review, tell what you thought was going to happen. I'd love to hear it. And, I wanna apologise for being a jerk about this story and updating it. I feel bad about it. I hope you aren't too mad....**

**I do you hope you enjoyed it. Look for the up coming epilogue. It will rock you like a hurricane! (laughs)**

**~FoxDemon303**

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. All I own are my OOC's and my plot.**


	47. Information!

**Fox: Alrighty people, here's what I have planned. I changed my mind about putting an epilogue with this story. Instead, I'm going to mix the epilogue with the sequel ;)**

**Yes, I'm making a sequel. It's called Hebi no Yuki (may vary). The story will focus mainly on Orochimaru and Aura. And so other things I didn't finish up in _'The Fangs of the Devil'._** **Like Kaito for instance_, _you don't know what happened to him. Only I know, hahahaha =)**

** Yeah, Orochimaru is going to be very lonely with Yukiko won't he? Tis sad...But, what will happen to Aura?**

**That, my dear readers, is the question.**

**Hope to see you when the next story begins!**

**~FoxDemon303**


	48. Important Note

_**Hello guys, sorry for the such big gap of nothing but,**_

_**As of late this Site has been growing very dull for me hindering my writing fuel. So, I have decided to move my Fics to Archive of Our Own (Ao3). I will everything here for a month (10/02/2013) after that date, my profile will be either deleted or bare (I have already deleted two Fics). I haven't chosen yet. So, if you all wish to follow me, I have a new name in Ao3. TheForgottenSheikah. **_

_**Please don't be upset. It's just how things in life go. I've been here since December 2007. Six whole years. I've meet some wonderful people, read some amazing works but lately, FF has been losing me. I shall repost all my works on Ao3, some revamped, edited and newly created.**_

_**Love you all so much.**_

_**FoxDemon303**_


End file.
